


Как я убил Пабло Эскобара

by berkley



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berkley/pseuds/berkley
Summary: Категорически не согласный с развитием событий канона, автор предпринял попытку создать свою версию участия полковника и агента в судьбе медельинского "Робин Гуда".Тесное переплетение событий сериала и тех, что происходили в реальности, в связи с чем часть имен и событий приобрела свое истинное "звучание". POV Каррильо.





	1. 1

...и я почувствовал, как многотонной плитой мне на грудь опускается абсолютная беспомощность. Страшное чувство, притупившее боль в простреленном колене, но сделавшее мое дальнейшее существование невыносимым.  
Последнее, что я смог прохрипеть, понимая, что от сердца остались одни ошметки:  
— Ты трус...  
И все кончилось.  
А потом я проснулся, едва не выблевав все нутро из-за жуткого приступа кашля.  
Спавший в соседнем кресле Пенья через долю секунды оказался рядом и, тыча пистолетом в темноту, спокойным и каким-то мертвым голосом спросил:  
— Что происходит?  
— Пора бросать курить.  
Голос звучал отвратительно, но я был рад, что штаны не обмочил.  
— Мне тоже снятся кошмары, — он, когда нервничал и пытался это скрыть от меня, начинал пошлить, — однажды мне приглючилось, что мой член решил жить своей жизнью. Ну знаешь: «ты мне надоел, муфлон, от тебя одни проблемы, пойду-ка я отсюда». И свалил... Я так рад был, что это сон, но с тех пор иногда приглядываюсь...  
— Знать не хочу! — и они работали, эти его гнусности.  
— Это как-то не по-дружески. Если ты мне не рассказываешь свои кошмары, то хотя бы выслушай мои.  
— Мне приснилось, что я умер.  
— Ты не хочешь взять отпуск? А то еще немного и свихнешься, начнешь на людей бросаться, что я буду делать тогда?  
— Нет.  
— Отпуск, Каррильо: в трусах, на пляже...  
— Нет.  
— Без трусов?  
Пенья опять умудрился за долю секунды превратить мой внутренний ад в некое подобие жилого пространства.  
Я проводил с ним больше времени, чем с кем бы то ни было. И это было хорошее время.  
Если бы еще три года назад мне кто-нибудь сказал, что общество гринго для меня станет настолько ценным, я бы, пожалуй, прекратил с таким человеком всякое общение, потому что совершенно не терплю дураков с грязными языками.  
Этой категории граждан в моей биографии было с лихвой.  
Дураки с грязными языками.  
— Ты правда пристрелил ребенка? — это было сказано самым ироничным тоном из коллекции Хавьера Пеньи, но я знал, что он всерьез боится, что я перешел его личную границу дозволенного.  
У изнеженных, избалованных цивилизацией амеров свои взгляды на дозволенное.  
— Все мы чьи-то дети, Хави.  
Это было серьезное испытание для Пеньи. Он куда более хороший человек, чем сам о себе когда либо думал.  
Ребенок которого я пристрелил, не первый год брился, к тому же отлично управлялся с М-16, а обвинения от человека, чьи сикариос не брезгуют расстреливать младенцев, лично мне казались полным абсурдом.  
Но многие верили. Многим хотелось, чтобы я тоже был монстром.  
Пенья не верил.  
Он верил мне, а я верил ему. Это было прекрасное, взаимное чувство.  
Я думал о нем с нежностью, ощущая как приступ паники, и тяжелая тоскливая беспомощность постепенно отступают.  
Я бы обнял его сейчас, если бы это было уместно.  
— Я просто человек, мне приснилось, что чертов Пабло прострелил мне колено...  
— Господи! А я думал у тебя сердечный приступ!  
— Поэтому ты схватился за пистолет, Пенья?  
— У всех свои методы, — он наконец убрал оружие, хотя и с неохотой, — надо с этим завязывать, каброн, так и у меня будет инфаркт, а это недопустимо. Мы не можем потерять такого красавчика.  
Хавьер — красивый человек, но сам он этого в жизни не признал бы. Все на что он был способен — это бесконечно шутить о своей фантастической заднице. Просто чтобы смутить меня.  
— Медельинские проститутки после такого устроят забастовку, а может быть даже кровавую бойню, — я подумал, что брошу курить чуть позже, и потянулся за сигаретой, — их горе не будет знать границ. Побереги себя.  
Он прикурил сразу две, щелкнув своей старой американской зажигалкой.  
«Мой талисман. Приносит удачу и рак горла»  
— Ты побереги меня, от тебя все зависит. Это ты посреди ночи издаешь звуки, от которых мне хочется начать стрелять по призракам.  
— Может в отпуск, Хави? Пляж, трусы..  
— Ты — каброн! Научил на свою голову! Когда ты был молчаливым истуканом, было как-то спокойней, понятней что ли...  
Я затушил сигарету.  
— Ночь на дворе. Какого черта мы не спим?  
— Тебя убил Пабло Эскобар.  
— Надеюсь, подонку тоже снятся кошмары.  
— Уверен. Даже мне снятся кошмары с твоим участием.  
— Серьезно?  
— Совершенно.  
— Что за чушь?  
— Ну... Я лучше не буду рассказывать, они непристойные. А ты от этого нервничаешь. Краснеешь, смущаешься, не спишь потом... А сейчас полтретьего, завтра тяжелый день...  
— Да пошел ты...  
— Попроси своих подчиненных принести сюда диван. У меня от этих старых кресел прострелы в пояснице.  
— Мог бы спать в своей квартире.  
— И пропустить все самое интересное? Ну уж нет.  
— Интересное?  
— Ну например доказательства того, что ты тоже человек.

Я тоже человек.  
Здесь он абсолютно прав.  
Я просто отлично умею скрывать это. Меня так воспитывали с пеленок. В нашей семье скрывали все ото всех. Это было высшим достижением, признаком правильности и благородства. Скрыть все, что не соответствовало правилам семьи, и значило быть настоящим человеком.  
Как говорит Пенья: «можно забрать парня из деревни, но нельзя забрать деревню из парня!»  
Это о моей родне. Мы происходили из раскормленных деревенщин, помещиков средней руки, части из которых удалось закрепиться в городе и даже перенять пару-тройку великосветских привычек.  
Но сути это не меняло. Деревня с ее строгими первобытными устоями и дикими правилами никуда из нас не ушла.  
Я не знаю, зачем я начал рассказывать Хавьеру о своей семье. Но я говорил и говорил. Словно прорвало внутреннюю душевную канализацию. Это было страшное преступление, худшее, что я мог сделать за всю жизнь — и я это делал. Полностью обнажая свою сущность перед проклятым гринго.  
Что было преступлением вдвойне.  
И это доставляло мне извращенное удовольствие.  
— Извини. У нас принято ненавидеть Штаты, я стараюсь сдерживаться, как ты успел заметить, но получается криво.  
— Не переживай, мы тоже считаем, что колумбийцы не до конца еще произошли от обезьян.  
Амеры мне не нравились, как и любому другому в этой стране, но Пенья стал исключением. Иногда, я пытался вернуться в прошлое, и отследить каким образом он сломал меня.  
Как вышло, что я поверил гринго?  
То, что происходило между нами, можно было бы назвать дружбой. Но только потому, что более сильные и точные слова неуместны при описании отношений двух мужчин.  
— Твоя жена — святая женщина, — мы так устали, после десяти часов шатания по джунглям, что язык у Пеньи ворочался с трудом, но я слышал в кромешной ночной темноте, что он улыбается, — я бы проклял и тебя и твою работу. И дожил бы лет до ста пятидесяти, только чтоб плюнуть на твою могилу.  
— Она лучшая из женщин, — я даже приподнялся в кресле от гордости, — к тому же она моя кузина.  
— Кузина?  
— Да.  
Пенья заворочался в своем кресле. Он окончательно проснулся и рисковал взорваться от любопытства.  
— Вроде это запрещено. Нет?  
— По разрешению архиепископа можно. Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
— Конечно! Обожаю твои грязные тайны, Каррильо. Они меня успокаивают!  
И это не смотря на мой ледяной тон, который обычно исключает продолжение беседы.  
Хавьер Пенья плевать хотел на правила:  
— Святые меня пугают.  
— Я не святой.  
— Вот и докажи. Давай, выкладывай про инцест. Как вышло, что ты женился на двоюродной сестре? Кстати она красавица. А ты редкостный крокодил, как так вышло?  
Я знал, что через минуту он будет молчать, не зная как отреагировать на мои слова, и скорее всего наши отношения переменятся, и все же я сделал, что сделал.  
— У меня очень упрямая и жестокая семья. Есть правила, которые должны соблюдаться всегда. Мужчина должен служить в армии, женщина должна выйти замуж и родить детей... — я замолчал.  
Я понимал, что совершаю чудовищное предательство.  
Зачем?  
Я так и не нашел ответа в те несколько секунд тишины.  
Пенья тоже молчал, и я чувствовал его тревожное напряжение.  
— ... если мужчина выбирает недостойную деятельность, а женщина, например, рожает ребенка без мужа... что совершенно исключено, — подбирать слова было трудно и почти физически тяжело, — семья отворачивается и... такой человек остается один.  
Опять повисла тревожная тишина.  
Я был рад, что в кабинете темно.  
— Я женился на ней, потому что она была беременна. Парень, с которым... Который задурил ей голову, был просто ублюдком. Он уехал на заработки в Папаян и пропал с концами. А ей было всего пятнадцать. Если бы родня узнала... Короче, это был бы ад. Я вынудил их всех смириться и просить разрешения архиепископа. Скандалили несколько месяцев, орали, пили, проклинали, дядя порывался меня застрелить. Но ничего, остыли. Я их переубедил. Но... знаешь, сложнее всего мне было уломать Юлиану. Я действительно не слишком красивый парень.  
Я замолчал, с некоторым содроганием вспомнив это отвратительное, жаркое, даже по меркам Антьокии, лето, лицо мамы, единственной, кто не кричал на меня. Она вообще никогда не кричала. Она обдала меня ледяным отвращением и спросила только:  
— Ты не мог влюбиться в кого-нибудь попроще?  
Я ее прекрасно понимал: мало того, что она нарушила правила семьи Каррильо, родив всего одного ребенка, этот ребенок, еще и устроил всем большие проблемы.  
— Тебе не стыдно? — спрашивали у меня по сотне раз на дню.  
А я с ужасом думал, что они устроили бы Юлиане, знай они правду...  
Пенья вдруг коснулся моей руки, быстро сжав пальцами запястье.  
— Прости...  
— За что?  
— Не знаю... Захотелось извиниться перед тобой.  
— Это я должен извиняться за то, что вылил на тебя всю эту грязь.  
— Это не грязь, — он странно, нервно выдохнул, и вдруг тихо рассмеялся, — ты — каброн, Каррильо. Я просил тебя рассказать какую-нибудь клубничку, чтоб ты перестал быть таким святошей, а ты... Отрастил себе нимб на всю голову!  
— Ничего смешного.  
— И знаешь что... — он вдруг посерьезнел, и разжал пальцы, — ты красивый парень. Чертовски красивый.  
— Ты знаток, Пенья?  
— Уж побольше тебя!  
— Да, я-то в парнях ничего не смыслю...  
— Поэтому набрал лучшую опергруппу в стране?  
Я был благодарен ему за то, что он быстро перевел тему и превратил все в балаган.  
Камня который давил на мою душу почти двадцать лет не стало, и я не чувствовал себя предателем.  
Это было странно.  
— Спасибо, что выслушал.  
— Один вопрос, Горацио. Можно?  
— Валяй.  
— Кто придумывал имя твоему сыну?  
— Юлиана, конечно. Я не из тех людей, которые называют детей в честь себя.  
— А я думал ты как раз такой... Или с воображением проблемы. Ну мало ли... Других имен в семье Каррильо не предусмотрено. Папа Горацио, сынуля Горацио, был бы кот и того назвали бы Горацио, и пса... И ишака... Ишак Горацио...  
— Завязывай!  
Я включил настольную лампу из чистого садизма и, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Пеньи. Уж больно он развеселился.  
После минуты размахивания руками и зверских ругательств на двух языках, я обнаружил, что он чему-то ужасно рад. И доволен как обожравшийся сливок кот.  
Вероятно он, своим слабым и изнеженным гринго-мозгом так и не смог осознать всю печальную суть моей истории:  
Я женился на женщине, которая меня не любила. А мой сын — ребенок того придурка из Апартадо, не помню как его звали.  
— Что тебя так веселит, Пенья?  
— Сам не знаю, — он щурился на меня и улыбался странно, — выключи свет, а? Я понимаю, что без пыток все как-то не так, но пощади...  
Я щелкнул выключателем.  
Было немного жаль не видеть больше его счастливого хитрого лица.  
— Я никому не рассказывал эту историю.  
— Я знаю. Спасибо, что рассказал. Это отличная история.  
— Честно говоря, меня удивила твоя реакция.  
— А что я должен был сделать? С криком «фу, гадость» убежать в сельву? Как реагировать?  
— У нас здесь это считается постыдным. Отвратительным... Я не знаю...  
— Ты сам ведь так не думаешь?  
— Нет. Но я сделал то, что сделал. Иначе быть не могло.  
— Еще слово и я брошусь тебя целовать, Каррильо, — он сказал это очень серьезно, — ты невыносимо хорош.  
Я замолчал, но это стоило мне серьезных усилий.


	2. 2

Юлиана была и оставалась моим лучшим другом, именно поэтому мне так трудно было работать в те дни. Она наотрез отказалась уезжать в Испанию, куда, после того, как Пабло занес меня в тройку его злейших врагов, руководство предложило отправить мою семью, в качестве укрытия. Юлиана соблюдала режим безопасности, но когда речь заходила о том, что необходимо уехать, моя жена была упряма как и вся моя чудовищная семейка. Как я сам.  
— Горацио остается, и я остаюсь.  
— Горацио — взрослый мужчина, он служит в полиции. Он вооружен и хорошо стреляет. Он может о себе позаботиться.  
— Нет.  
...и это непреклонное поджимание губ, которое меня страшно раздражало всю нашу совместную жизнь.  
— Здесь опасно оставаться.  
— Нет. Нет. Нет.  
И не важно, что было уже пять покушений, что у нее на глазах расстреляли Гарсию, что наш дом едва не взорвали в мае, благо собака Игнасио Руэды нашла пластид в подвале.  
Ее не пронимали никакие аргументы.  
И тут Пенья пришел мне на помощь.  
Мы заговорили о его семье, о старике Чучо из Техаса и идиотской традиции скакать на механических быках, и вдруг он сказал:  
— А почему бы тебе не приехать в гости...  
— В Штаты? — мое лицо должно быть выражало такой уровень отвращения, что даже на Пенью подействовало.  
— Что лично тебе-то сделали Штаты?  
— Серьезно? Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
— Если ты про доктрину Монро, диктаторов и про то, что мы ограбили несчастных латиносов, то нет. Но лично я-то что тебе сделал?  
— Лично ты — ничего.  
— И что тебе помешает приехать в гости ко мне? Только ко мне, не к Рейгану, не к Юнайтед Фрутс...  
Он был действительно сильно задет, и мне стало стыдно.  
— Прости.  
— Просто это дурь, дурь и предрассудки!  
— Я всю жизнь живу с этими предрассудками, не так-то просто от них избавится... Послушай, Хавьер, — я коснулся его плеча, но он стряхнул мою руку, пришлось применить силу и вцепиться в его плечо покрепче, — послушай, у меня есть к тебе одно... предложение... Нет, даже просьба.  
— Ну? — он старался на меня не смотреть, но я видел, что он уже простил меня, — валяй.  
— Как ты думаешь, доберутся бандиты Пабло до семейки убээновца?  
— Кишка тонка.  
— Может быть ты поможешь мне спрятать мою семью? Но ты сам понимаешь, это может быть очень опасно.  
— Нет вопросов. Я все устрою, можешь даже не думать!  
— Есть одна проблема...  
— Виза? Ерунда, я проведу их по ПЗС!  
— Нет. Проблема уговорить Юлиану поехать.  
— Твою жену? — Пенья удивился, — Какие сложности?  
— Ну... Меня она и слушать не желает.  
— Потому что ты слабак, Каррильо. Поехали, покажу тебе, как работают профессионалы!  
И он уболтал ее! Как? Я до сих пор не знаю: Пенья выставил меня за дверь.  
— Теперь поехали к твоему отпрыску, — он задрал свой птичий нос выше неба, так был горд собой, — его я уговорю за пять минут. Давай поспорим на твое скудное жалованье за год.  
— Нет.  
— Три месяца?  
— Нет. Горацио останется здесь. Достаточно того, что он сменил фамилию.  
Как объяснить гринго, которые трясутся над своими детьми, пока те не поседеют, что мужчина, которому исполнится двадцать в этом декабре, может сам распоряжаться своей судьбой?  
К тому же, Горацио не уговорил бы даже гений вроде Хавьера Пеньи.  
— Вы все здесь ненормальные, — фыркнул он, — но если передумаешь, только скажи.  
— Спасибо, Хави.  
— Когда ты называешь меня Хави, мне хочется сделать что-нибудь большое и бессмысленное. Лучше я буду держать руки подальше от своего кошелька.

Он обычно появлялся без предупреждения. Изредка мог напрячься и позвонить, пространно намекая, что надо бы встретиться в кабаке, на нейтральной территории. Это значило, что есть информация, которую ему запретили сообщать местным.  
Пенья безусловно вел какую-то свою войну, смысл которой, как по мне, сводился к частому посещению публичных домов без порицания со стороны начальства.  
— Я одного не понимаю, — он сидел напротив в привычной вальяжной позе и потягивал самое дорогое пойло в Медельине, — почему ты-то чист, как слеза младенца, Каррильо? Копали на тебя, копали и... Полный вакуум. Просто сознайся, как ты это устроил?  
— Что? — судя по выражению лица этого хитрого поганца, он опять пытался узнать где и с кем я занимаюсь всякими непристойностями.  
— Как ты спрятал свои пороки? Они должны у тебя быть.  
— Ты опять про секс?  
— Мне просто необходимо понять, что ты за черт такой.  
— Я тоже знаю по именам самых красивых шлюх города, Хавьер. Для этого мне не нужно с ними спать.  
— Ты на что намекаешь, гад?  
— Просто предупреждаю дальнейшие вопросы.  
— Это мой метод работы.  
— Ты отлично устроился. А что в Техасе тоже симпатичные проститутки?  
— Я не знаю, я с ними не общался.  
Я не стал озвучивать злую истину, которая вертелась у меня на языке. Все гринго одинаковы. В своей гребаной Америке они чистюли и правильные парни. Почему? Потому что южнее у них есть большой и дешевый бордель размером с континент.  
Пенья прочитал мои мысли и мрачно, как то болезненно, глянул на меня.  
— Прекрати это.  
Я развел руками.  
В конце концов такова историческая правда. Даже такой хороший человек, как Хавьер Пенья не являлся исключением.

Мне самому стало горько и неприятно.  
Я отобрал у него стакан и выпил.  
Самое дорогое пойло в Медельине на вкус было не лучше банановой бормотухи за четыре тысячи песо.  
— Сменим тему.  
— Нет, — он уже завелся и в черных, злых глазах заплясали черти, — давай на чистоту! Что ты там подумал про меня? Что я конченный ублюдок, раз сплю с проститутками?  
— А почему такой красивый мужик, как ты, не может найти себе женщину, которая согласиться спать с ним бесплатно? Или без рыночных отношений у тебя проблемы в штанах?  
— Не твое дело, Каррильо.  
— Верно. Тогда какого дьявола ты спрашиваешь?  
Он готов был полезть в драку, так я задел его гордость. Что-то безысходное и отчаянное было в том, как он защищал свое право таскаться по борделям.  
— Я так работаю, — быстро подавив ярость, тихо и ровно сказал Пенья, — ты предпочитаешь обливать людей горячим кофе и бить по почкам железной трубой, а я за любовь и всеобщее согласие. Каждый по-своему добывает информацию.  
Мы молчали и курили. Я вдруг подумал, разглядывая его напряженное, сердитое лицо, что готов простить ему все что угодно. Даже то, что он обычный среднестатистический амер, с замашками развратного белого плантатора.  
Хорошо, что Хавьер Пенья на самом деле не умел читать мои мысли.  
— И я не красивый мужик, каброн, — внезапно резко и тихо прошипел он, — не гони. Я редкостный урод.

 

Хавьер Пенья был скользким типом. Это знали все. Сколько раз меня предупреждали: «не связывайся, он продаст тебя с максимальной выгодой, причем тебе же самому.»  
Почему-то мои друзья считали, что я наивный простак.  
Первое же наше общее дело, доказало, что большинство способно ошибаться, причем критически.  
Не то, что я начал немедленно выворачивать перед Хавьером душу, но у нас славно получилось обмениваться информацией.  
— Для всех, кроме местных, — говорил Пенья, подбрасывая мне пленки с переговорами картеля, — но тебя это не касается.  
— Для всех, кроме амеров, — я позволил ему и его приятелю Мерфи порезвиться час в архиве тайной полиции.  
Да, я знал, что это преступление, но результатом были несколько удачных операций.  
В какой-то момент я начал работать исключительно на результат. Полковника я уже получил, за операцию"Санта Круз" и взятие преподобного Камило Переса из АНО, а перспектива осесть на административной работе, даже с золотыми эполетами, меня не прельщала. Оставалось делать то, что у меня получалось лучше всего.  
Портить всяким ублюдкам жизнь.  
Я совершенно случайно узнал о том, что УБН подкупило генерала Харамильо, чтобы штаб назначил меня руководителем поисковой спецгруппы, которую правительство решило собрать специально для наркобарыг.  
Должно быть ребята сильно переплатили. Я бесил большую часть наших вояк. Это свойство моего характера и нормальная человеческая зависть. К тому же я действительно не брал ничьих денег, что усложняло коммуникации.  
Таких как я было довольно много, но амерам и уродам вроде Харамильо нравилось считать, что все мы продажные, надо только предложить правильную цену.  
Это полная чушь и деза!  
Я за три месяца набрал 200 человек и 80 из них в Меделине! Это были люди, которые за попытку предложить им взятку могли серьезно покалечить.  
Но разве это важно? Этой публике, куда интересней страна, полностью состоящая из продажных копов, проституток и барыг.  
Досадно, но неисправимо. Не суть!  
Словом, УБН дали взятку и я стал главой спецблока посвященного лично Пабло Эскобару и его бандитам.  
Думаю, без Хавьера Пеньи эта история не обошлась, но он на этот счет не распространялся, а я не спрашивал.

 

В моем опустевшем доме даже звуки изменились. Казалось, что в мертвенной чистоте, малейший шелест отдается громом.  
Хаос, который привычно сопровождал Юлиану: обрезки тканей, капли красок на кафеле, сухие цветки орхидей и запахи с кухни, исчезнув, сделал это жилище помесью операционной и склепа.  
Казалось бы: наконец-то царил мой любимый идеальный порядок, но радости это не принесло.  
Жизнь покинула это место, и я старался больше времени проводить в лагере.  
Тем более наш небольшой домик недалеко от Пласа Ботеро слишком часто пытались заминировать...  
Но в тот вечер 7 апреля в гости буквально напросился мой сокурсник и старинный приятель Пабло Роблес.  
Я тысячу лет не видел этого холеного сукина сына. Он вечно был занят или за границей.  
И я обрадовался такому гостю.  
Пабло мне нравился. Красивый, остроумный, обаятельный и болтливый как тысяча репортеров. Абсолютная моя противоположность. Не удивительно, что он сделал блестящую дипломатическую карьеру.  
Он постоянно крутился рядом с нашей верхушкой, дружил со всеми нужными людьми и знал все самые важные сплетни. К тому же у него был отличный вкус к дорогим винам. Я уже довольно сильно устал от джунглей и изоляции и решил, что вечер ностальгии мне не повредит.  
Мы выпили, вспомнили прошлое, он поинтересовался, как я до сих пор умудряюсь выглядеть так, словно кол проглотил.  
— Ой, ну я знаю, что это называется «осанка», но Горацио, прости, ты реально выглядишь как железная рельса.  
Пенья, которого тоже веселила моя прямая спина, спросил однажды, как я подбираю свои носки если не способен сгибаться.  
— Не разбрасываю, — отвечал я.  
Это вызвало бурю веселья.  
Пабло тоже собирался шутить на эту тему, но я не поддержал.  
Не его дело.  
Это смешно только если ты — Хавьер Пенья.  
Но в целом мы отлично посидели. Роблес выдал целую гору бессмысленной, но забавной информации про наших старинных приятелей: кто женился, кто развелся, кто оказался гомиком и эмигрировал в Майами.

— ...знаешь, — он улыбнулся краешком губ, и коснулся моей руки, как-то особенно доверительно, — один наш общий знакомый передавал тебе привет. Совершенно случайно мы повстречались в Панаме, выпили...  
— Знакомый?  
— Да. Твой хороший знакомый, Горацио. Этот человек к тебе неравнодушен, я бы сказал даже очень. На моей памяти никто еще никому таких... приветов не передавал.  
— Ты о чем? — я устал, а вино сделало меня вялым и ленивым, — что за человек?  
— Для начала, я тебе скажу, что он гарантирует, что на любой из твоих счетов уже завтра будет переведено шесть миллионов.  
Я тупо уставился на него.  
— Долларов, — подчеркнул Пабло и тихонько рассмеялся. Ему явно нравилось происходящее, — шесть миллионов нормальных денег, Горацио! И никаких налогов. В ответ тебе нужно будет только озвучивать время и место. Это все. Время и место... твоих операций.  
Он плотоядно облизал губы, и разлил остатки вина по бокалам.  
Я даже не испытал приступа ярости, только мрачное, обреченное уныние.  
Мой старинный приятель приехал в мой дом черт знает откуда ради того, чтобы...  
Я подумал, что было бы неплохо сломать парочку его тонких холеных пальцев. Пожалуй, в этот раз я мог бы испытать что-то сродни удовольствию.  
-Уходи, — я встал и он, кажется, меня испугался.  
— Имей в виду, если ты меня ударишь...  
— Я не собираюсь тебя бить, Пабло. Просто уходи. Прямо сейчас.  
Я позвонил Пенье, он скорее всего был не один, но в этот раз я не собирался быть вежливым.  
Как ни странно он мгновенно согласился встретиться.  
— Я приеду.  
Он приехал через полтора часа. Устроился в своем любимом кресле так вальяжно, словно это был его кабинет, а не мой.  
— Извини, если я прервал одну из твоих свиданок, — я поставил перед ним пепельницу и сел напротив.  
— Вот как ты это называешь... Мило.  
— А как?  
— Ну... Я не знаю... «Прости агент Пенья, что я испоганил тебе личную жизнь. Но я отработаю, я отплачу...»  
— Они предложили мне шесть миллионов.  
Пенья поперхнулся и закурил сигарету не той стороной. Выругался, поморщился от мерзкого запаха тлеющего фильтра и закурил другую.  
— Это много.  
— Подослали ко мне Роблеса из департамента иностранных дел.  
— Не помню такого.  
— Не важно. Мой старинный знакомый. Служил в полиции в семьдесят девятом, потом уволился и подался в атташе.  
— Мы можем его привлечь?  
— Не думаю.  
— Вот сволочь...  
— Шесть миллионов, Хавьер! Этот ублюдок сидел со мной за одним столом и пил мое вино...  
— А теперь скажи мне, куда ты спрятал труп и мы перепрячем его получше.  
Пенья сказал это так серьезно и уверенно, что я не выдержал.  
— Хорошо, что ты улыбаешься, Каррильо, хотя это выглядит просто жутко. Ну... так что ты с ним сделал?  
— Ничего. Я его прогнал.  
— А из чего тогда сделана твоя нервная система? Адамантий?  
— Я представлял себе, как я ломаю его пальцы и становилось как-то... спокойней.  
Мы молчали и курили, пока дымовая завеса в кабинете стала почти непроницаемой. Воздух почти не двигался, в Медельине было жарко как в аду. Скрипел старый вентилятор, где-то бормотал телевизор, Пенья задумчиво вертел в руках свою драгоценную зажигалку:  
— Я бы пол жизни отдал за то, чтоб иметь возможность грохнуть этого ублюдка Эскобара, — проговорил он тихо, — сил нет — как он меня бесит!  
— Давай проветрим здесь, — сказал я, — ты останешься или дела?  
— В жопу дела.

 

Мы так хотели убить Пабло до того, как он закончит стройку и засядет в своей Ла Катедрали, что в какой-то момент совершенно потеряли головы. Время уходило, а этот сукин сын оставался недосягаемым.  
Мы хватались за любые соломинки, раскручивали любые мало-мальски похожие на правду информационные ниточки, но всегда упирались лбами в глухую стену тупика.  
Он все еще хорошо платил, а мы все еще управлялись силами пары подразделений и горстки амеров, половина из которых мешала работать, а другая половина барахталась в диком объеме дезинформации, которой нас закидывали стукачи.  
Если бы мы тогда подключили все ресурсы, всю армию, ВМФ, всех, включая красивенький личный спецназ президента — мы бы удавили гада.  
Но, как говорят у нас в деревне: «Si los sapos tuviesen cola, no serían sapos*».  
А время неслось, как сбрендивший локомотив.  
Я думаю, от лихорадочной спешки и бессильной злобы, которые критически убивали наши нервы, мы и потеряли бдительность.  
Когда Пенья позвонил мне и сообщил, что одна из его девчонок слила ему время и место встречи Пабло с его доверенными лицами, я поднял дежурный отряд и немедленно рванул брать сукиного сына.  
Без проверки и планирования.  
Он поверил своей девчонке, я поверил ему.  
Эта схема обычно работала.  
Но не в тот раз.  
Наивность моя заключалась в том, что к тому времени я, как и многие другие, почему-то считал, что у Эскобара есть понятие предела.  
То есть, дюжина терактов, взорванный в воздухе самолет, гора трупов которыми он усеял Колумбию, целая библиотека уголовных дел всех размеров, ни на какие мысли меня не натолкнули...  
Так сильно я хотел грохнуть эту тварь до того, как она спрячется в «домике».  
Я сообразил, что наводка — это ловушка лично для меня, слишком поздно. Первые пули попали в голову Лео Гомесу, который сидел за рулем и я выкинул его из машины, боюсь, еще до того, как он умер.  
Это был единственный мой правильный поступок в тот день.  
Я не мог поверить, что Пабло отважится на настоящие военные действия.  
Сам виноват.  
Бой в условиях джунглей совсем не то, что городская геррилья.  
Я не был готов к такому повороту, и прежде чем осознать, что происходит и начать действовать я получил чертову тонну свинца и потерял большую часть дежурной группы.  
Это был конец.  
Сопротивляться возможности не было, они просто поливали нас из пулеметов со всех сторон.  
Я сказал, что это был бой?  
Нет.  
Это была казнь.  
Для сукина сына пределов не существовало.  
Мне было больно, но ярость оказалась гораздо сильней. Думаю, я бы даже не заметил, что умер, такое бешенство меня взяло.  
Старый американский военный джип, списанный Штатами в утиль лет сто назад, заботливо перекрашенный и подлатанный нашими рукоблудами, тараном врезался в грузовик перегородивший мне дорогу. Я сдал назад и снова разогнал машину.  
И от этого удара чертов грузовик развернуло ровно настолько, чтоб я смог протиснуться.  
Педаль газа в пол и...  
Единственная мысль, которая посетила мой угасающий разум:  
«Сучьи дети амеры... делают крепкие тачки...»  
Прежде, чем сдохнуть, я успел дать по тормозам. Чертов джип врезался в фонарный столб не на полном ходу.

Сознание вернулось ко мне вместе с ярким, белым светом. Боли не было, но в глаза словно стекол насыпали.  
Я несколько секунд надеялся, что проклятый свет — это потусторонняя чепуха из журналов, которые любила полистать в туалете Юлиана.  
«...я двигалась по темному тоннелю и в конце узрела божественный свет...»  
Ничего божественного не происходило.  
Значит, я не умер.  
Это было очень плохо.  
Я подозревал, что у Пабло для меня найдется много разных вариантов «свинца», и разобрать мое тело на 200 частей, до последнего поддерживая во мне жизнь — самая незатейливая из его пыток.  
Я не боялся боли, но я чувствовал чудовищное, просто невыносимое разочарование.  
Это был нелепый конец.  
Я не льстил себе, не мнил себя национальным героем, но моя глупая смерть могла на несколько лет откатить конец Пабло.  
А я прекрасно понимал, что он сделает мою смерть максимально глупой.  
Если я его ненавидел, то он меня ненавидел вдвойне.  
Меня ждала жуткая, затейливая и позорная смерть.  
Я подумал о том, что люди перестанут верить в то, что с ним можно справится, в то, что он не имеет права предлагать свой идиотский выбор «взятка или смерть», в то, что он не всесильный Хозяин, а всего лишь разбогатевший на чужой боли психопат. Люди станут бояться этого подонка еще сильней, его жирная туша разрастется и покроет всю Колумбию, и тогда победить его не сможет уже никто... Ни генерал Маркес с его вездесущим АДБ, ни армия, ни УБН, никто...  
«Я выкопаю твою бабку, трахну ее, убью и снова закопаю!»  
Я эхом услышал его спокойный, глуховатый голос.  
Он победит. А я останусь в истории еще одним клиническим идиотом, который посмел замахнуться на самого Хозяина.  
И проиграл. Естественно.  
Те несколько минут были худшими в моей жизни.  
А потом я увидел самое прекрасное в мире лицо.  
Лицо Хавьера Пеньи.  
Он был каким-то серым, измученным и непривычно встревоженным.  
Но это был мой дорогой гринго!  
— Хави... — я попробовал заговорить, но голос меня не слушался.  
— Заткнись, — Пенья наклонился к самому моему лицу, так что я почувствовал сигаретный перегар и теплое дыхание на своей щеке.  
Я был очень даже жив!  
Странно. Логика подсказывала, что в меня влепили минимум пару обойм...  
Ужас отступил, и спокойствие, которое обрушилось на мою больную голову, просто отключило все органы чувств.  
Он просил заткнуться, и я заткнулся, как в последствии выяснилось, на двое суток.

Когда сознание вернулось, свет был помягче и настроение получше, хотя чувствовал я себя так, словно по мне проехал М-41.  
— Восемь пуль, — сказал Пенья, — чего ты хотел? В твой дерьмовый броник попало всего две! А еще шесть, уважаемый доктор Эрмильо вытащил из тебя. Надо завести бронескафандр, не дело это!  
Его физиономия все еще была нездорового землистого цвета, но страх, который я почему-то явственно ощутил в первый раз, пропал, как не было.  
За его плечом я увидел лохматую голову и взволнованное лицо Горацио.  
Я плохой отец. Первое, что я подумал: какого черта младший интендант Каррильо не причесался?  
Но я хороший отец, я не стал ничего говорить при посторонних.  
— Что происходит, мне кто-нибудь объяснит?  
Но прежде чем я узнал подробности последних четырех дней, моя больничная палата некоторое время побыла проходным двором.  
Я так понял, мои ребята вместе с УБН, устроили на входе настоящий военный блокпост. Проверяли все, вплоть до содержимого заднего прохода.  
Работали на совесть.  
Когда поток желающих убедиться лично, что я жив, иссяк, и в палате остались только Пенья, Трухильо и мой сын, явился знаменитый доктор Эрмилио и потребовал, чтобы все выметались, иначе он лично меня пристрелит, чтоб не мучился.  
Хавьер включил свое убийственное обаяние на полную катушку, так что ему позволили остаться еще на час, при условии, что он меня не побеспокоит ни коим образом.  
Возможно, он дал взятку этому суровому господину. Но я не заметил.  
— Мне нельзя тебя нервировать, — когда все вышли, он сел на стул рядом и наконец на его физиономии появилось нечто похожее на улыбку, — поэтому давай потом, когда ты воскреснешь, я расскажу все в деталях.  
— Сейчас, — доктор вколол мне морфий, так что я чувствовал себя чуть менее раздавленным и был готов послушать все от начала до конца, — я рад, что ты здесь.  
Я хотел сказать совсем другое. Еще в первый раз, увидев его лицо на фоне резкого белого света, я хотел сказать совсем другое. Но мне так и не хватило смелости.  
— А я-то как рад, — мрачно отозвался Пенья, — но давай все- таки потом, хорошо?  
Но я его дожал.  
Ему не стоило даже пытаться сопротивляться.  
— Подкрепление задержалось ровно на пять минут, но уже почти все смылись. Удалось положить всего несколько бойцов и одного снайпера.  
— Сколько моих? — я подумал, что сердце мое остановится, но я должен был знать.  
— Двадцать пять, — тихо проговорил Пенья.  
Почти вся группа.  
Он помолчал несколько секунд, сосредоточенно разглядывая свои руки, потом снова посмотрел мне в глаза.  
— Пабло там и близко не было, зато своих боевиков он нагнал целую армию. Сработали они четко. Пулеметы, М-4, даже огнемет приперли... Настоящий ад. Чертовы ФАРК на этом фоне- дети малые. Ладно... Мы нашли тебя почти сразу, ты знатно погнул столб на Шестьдесят четвертой улице. И ты был жив, хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, как это получилось, везучий ты сукин сын.  
Я закрыл глаза. Мне расхотелось видеть этот проклятый свет.  
Двадцать пять лучших колумбийских парней. Самых преданных и честных людей в этом дерьмовом мире полном психопатов и шлюх.  
Я потерял двадцать пять сыновей. Кто бы мог такое пережить и не сойти с ума?  
Спас себя, не спас их...  
Чертова машина, которая поддерживала во мне жизнь, даже не пискнула. Сердце продолжало качать кровь.  
Чудовищное чувство вины не прикончило меня на месте.  
Значит, так тому и быть.  
Пенья молча взял мою руку. Я чувствовал, как его горячие пальцы гладят ладонь.  
— Их похоронят с почетом, президент уже подписал указ.  
— Что потом? — наверное морфий помог мне справиться со слезами и жуткой пустотой внутри.  
Но чтобы уменьшить вину, хотя бы до размеров моей души, пришлось бы извести весь мировой запас этой дряни.  
— Потом... Знаешь, когда тебя привезли из операционной, я думал все кончилось, но все только началось...  
Пенья, которого без конца рвали на на части, требуя срочного отчета здесь и сейчас, попрощался с охраной (ребята безо всяких приказов, сами устроили пост около моей палаты) и поехал успокаивать своих истериков.  
Вернувшись ближе к вечеру, он обнаружил, что вместо шести вооруженных бойцов, у дверей моей палаты ошивается только бледный и растерянный Горацио с одним единственным жалким пистолетом.  
— Он смелый парень, знаешь ли. Отличный парень. Работать одно удовольствие!  
Оказалось, что приехал какой-то хрен в эполетах, размахивая удостоверением АДБ и целым отрядом вооруженных гвардейцев, повязал моих ребят, под предлогом, что якобы охранять меня не было приказа, парни должны безотлагательно прибыть в расположение блока иначе самовол, а охраной займется тайная полиция.  
Горацио пришел и внезапно обнаружил, что у дверей ни души, а зайти ко мне может любой и с любыми целями. Это ему очень не понравилось. Потому он снял с предохранителя пистолет, позвонил Трухильо и сидел у палаты, пропуская внутрь только медсестру с капельницей. Таким его и застал Пенья.  
— Времени на то, чтобы разбираться что к чему, не было. Я взял за грудки дежурного доктора, как там его... Угарте, и потребовал другую палату и передвижную систему жизнеобеспечения. Ты не очень дышал в тот момент, если честно. Он так орал, что у меня уши завяли. Причитал, что мы тебя убьем, что перевозить в таком состоянии нельзя и еще какую-то хрень. Кукарекал как петух резаный. Пришлось надавить на него. Малец, кстати, подыграл просто блестяще. Может быть пугающим. Весь в отца!  
В общем, с горем пополам перевезли они меня в палату этажом ниже, нарекли Рахилью Суарес, кстати, ее именные лекарства нашлись на моей прикроватной тумбочке. Куда именно они дели эту несчастную женщину я так и не узнал. Надеюсь, с ней все хорошо.  
А в полночь мою прежнюю палату разнесли в щепки какие-то темные личности. Лупили из автоматов так, что от койки живого места не осталось. Подожгли больницу и исчезли так же стремительно, как появились.  
— Пришлось добывать новую медтехнику, эти гады расстреляли отличный немецкий аппарат. Я так понял, дорогущий... Пришлось везти новый вертолетом из Боготы. В общем, даже хорошо, что ты не застал всей этой кутерьмы, хотя пришел в себя в самый неподходящий момент...  
Он замолчал, устало потерев лоб.  
Резкий стук и глуховатая ругань за дверью напомнили, что милость доктора Эрмилио имеет временные пределы.  
— Иди домой, — я попробовал заставить связки работать, но получилось тихое шипение, — поспи. И не вздумай винить себя. Не напивайся. Не делай глупости.  
Но он напился.  
Я понял это утром, едва увидев его серое, помятое лицо.  
— Я же сказал спать, муфлон, а не вот это...  
— В гробу высплюсь. Я смотрю, ты на поправку пошел, болтаешь без умолку.  
— Какие новости?  
— Все плохо.  
Я понимал, что меня держат на этой земле чертовы провода доктора Эрмилио, и стоит подчиняться его приказам, поэтому постарался расслабиться.  
Однако от ярости и разочарования было не увернуться.  
Я понял, что произошло еще до того, как Хавьер набрал в легкие воздуха, чтобы произнести это:  
— Они договорились. Подонок сегодня сдается. Трубы, фанфары фирменный вертолет министерства обороны. И премьер в роли сурового стража.  
— Как герой, — проговорил я, с трудом ворочая языком.  
— Все, давай сменим тему, — Пенья легонько коснулся моей руки.  
И мы замолчали.  
— Иди домой и выспись, — попросил я, — для нас пока все кончилось.  
Он вздрогнул и странно на меня посмотрел.  
— Если бы не я, ты был бы сейчас в порядке. И... Может быть, мы не позволили бы ублюдку выкрутиться, — сказал он, каким-то мертвым, равнодушным голосом, — если бы я не был таким тупым...  
Я ожидал чего-то подобного. Как бы плохо не соображал мой накачанный обезболивающим мозг, я отлично знал, что Хавьер Пенья хороший человек, а значит взвалит всю вину на себя.  
И надорвется.  
Я умел с этим жить — он нет...  
— Нет, — сказал я безнадежно, — нет. «Бы» не работает. Ты не виноват.  
— Я мог бы проверить дезу, я мог бы постараться... — он чудовищно устал, его мучило похмелье и удушающее бесконечное кольцо рассуждений на тему, что он мог бы, но не сделал. Алкоголь уже не гасил внутренний ад, а других средств выживания у Хавьера Пеньи не было.  
Обычно я знал, что все будет нормально с этим упрямым бараном: найдет себе подружку на ночь, выпьет месячный запас горючего, выкурит целый табачный магазин, прикончит свою несчастную печень и все будет тихо, спокойно.  
Хотя бы изнутри.  
Но в то утро мне почему-то показалось, что Хавьер сдался.  
Что-то надломилось в нем. Что-то жизненно важное.  
А у меня не было сил помочь.  
Полутруп, которому даже простые слова даются с чудовищным трудом... Что я мог сделать для него?  
Он встал, попробовал мне улыбнуться серыми губами:  
— Давай, каброн, выкарабкивайся, я скучаю.  
— Наклонись, — я собрал все, что оставалось от меня прежнего, сильного и смелого, — надо кое-что сказать тебе.  
Он не сразу понял, что я от него хочу, потому что звучал я более чем плохо.  
— Ближе.  
И когда его щека почти коснулась моих губ, я сказал ему, то, что не стоило говорить никогда.  
Пенья выпрямился так резко, что едва не перевернул столик с лекарствами.  
Я, пожалуй, еще не видел на его лице такого ошарашенного выражения.  
— А теперь иди домой и выспись наконец!  
Сил у меня больше не было, я закрыл глаза и отключился.  
Он явился на следующий день за час до начала приема посетителей. Видимо все-таки сумел подкупить кого-то из моих парней.  
— Я отобрал у црушников и принес тебе суперагрегат, чтобы ты смог сам сказать своей жене, что не нужно прямо сейчас угонять гражданский самолет и лететь сюда, разбираться со всеми нами, — Хавьер Пенья прошлой ночью может быть не спал, но точно не напился. Это было заметно. И по запаху тоже, — только не больше трех минут, Каррильо. Да, не смотри так. Международные переговоры — дорого. Я экономлю. И если Эрмильо узнает, он нас обоих грохнет стетоскопом. Так что покороче.  
Юлиана была вне себя от злости:  
— Сколько там этот ублюдок Пабло дает за тебя? Миллион? Два? Я пожалуй возьму, зачем деньгам пропадать!  
Я изо всех сил постарался звучать уверенно, спокойно и ласково.  
— Brujita, — сказал я, назвав ее домашним именем, что обычно разряжало обстановку, — все хорошо, я почти здоров, обещаю, что больше такого не повторится.  
— Не верю! Я говорила этому твоему красавчику-гринго, что если я уеду что-нибудь случиться! Так и вышло. Я собираю чемоданы!  
— А если я поклянусь, что все хорошо?  
— Вы все сговорились, сукины дети! А ты еще и вздумал улизнуть на тот свет, vejete! Даже не пытайся меня обмануть!  
Я не уверен, что мне удалось успокоить ее надолго, но было слышно, что она чуть улыбнулась, когда называла меня «старикашкой».  
— Твоя жена сказала, что я красавчик, — Пенья кисло улыбнулся, на мое «спасибо» и спрятал радиотелефон куда-то за пазуху, — она что слепая?  
— Не знаю. Может спутала тебя с Мёрфи. Вы, гринго, все на одно лицо.  
— Ага, — он наклонился ко мне, опасно сощурив глаза и поджав губы, — а Мерфи красавчик, значит?  
— Откуда мне знать, я что петушара по-твоему??  
— Ты каброн!  
То, чего я опасался так и не случилось. Пенья разве что был чуть более нервным, и несколько чаще пытался вогнать меня в краску своими пошлыми шуточками. И все.  
Он, похоже был в порядке, а моя утренняя доза морфина потихоньку ползла по артериям, убивая боль и слегка преображая мир вокруг.


	3. 3

Если бы я не умел переключаться, не умел заставлять себя не думать, а просто жить, я бы тысячу раз сошел с ума за те полтора месяца.  
От горя, стыда, вины и жажды мести.  
Но я мог часами слушать воробьев за окном, следить за тем, как луч солнца скользит по старым потекам белой краски на стене. Я мог просто существовать.  
Однако мой счет к Пабло Эскобару рос с каждой пережитой мной секундой беспомощности, боли и борьбы с гневом и тоской.  
Надо было брать снайперов получше, мразь  
Надо было убить меня, мразь.  
Потому что теперь я приду и убью тебя, мразь.  
Тебя и всех, кто тебе служит.  
За все. За каждую каплю крови, за каждую осиротевшую семью. За всех.  
И отдельно за то, что я не смог быть на похоронах моих парней.  
Из Боготы приехал зам министра юстиции Хосе Оталора. Говорил речь, пообещал вдовам пенсии и компенсации. Были бригадные генералы, был весь поисковый блок. Двадцать пять выстрелов в темнеющее небо Медельина... Двадцать пять медалей, которые никого не заставят гордо приосаниться. Цветы. Минута скорбной тишины. Все было, как полагается...  
Только их командир валялся на больничной койке бессмысленной биомассой.  
И за это, с особым удовольствием я убью тебя, мразь.  
Орущих за окном воробьев сменили цикады, донья Мануэла включила свет, поменяла капельницу.  
Я продолжал просто жить, не отвлекаясь на внешний мир.

Единственное, что мне нравилось в больнице — это просыпаться и обнаруживать, что Хавьер Пенья уже сидит с газетой, около моей койки и нервно крутит в пальцах не зажженную сигарету.  
Он всегда покупал Эль Эспектадор.  
Столичные журналисты отличались особой любовью к справедливости. Они почем зря поливали грязью и картель, и правительство, и Пабло, и нас. Демонстрируя на весь мир, что в Колумбии демократия и свобода печати.  
И если «Медельинский хозяин» у них был террорист № 1, то мне лично приклеили безапелляционную кличку «Сastigador».  
— О, а вот и ты, Каррильо, — он выглядел куда лучше, чем раньше. Энергичный, собранный, разве что чуть более хищный чем обычно, — Доброе утро, как дела? Говорят, ты скоро сможешь ходить.  
— Уже. Что нового?  
— Ты мне нужен, инвалид.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Тебе понравится.  
— Швы снимут в четверг. Можешь подогнать фургон?  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Мне кажется, я болею от этой больницы. А дома — стены лечат.  
— Домой не получится.  
— Почему?  
— Если ты забыл, на тебя объявлена охота. Сейчас дают уже полтора миллиона. Ставки растут, полковник.  
— Этот подонок совсем спятил в своей Ла Катедрали?  
— Ходят слухи, что он -то более чем здоров. Сыт и весел.  
— Весел?  
— Девчат ему возят со всего континента. У них там пошла мода на бразильских шлюх. Они дают в зад как-то по-особенному горячо.  
-Пенья! Заткнись! Никому не интересны подробности.  
— Ой, какие мы нежные! Неужели про анал ты тоже ничего никогда ни слухом, ни духом, бедняжечка?  
— Заткнись, ради всех святых.  
Но я уже совершил роковую ошибку. Пенья был готов наглядные пособия на стене рисовать, рассказывая мне всякие пошлости, лишь бы заставить меня краснеть.  
Радовался как ребенок!  
— Ты все пропустил, Каррильо. Сколько тебе? Тридцать восемь? Сорок? Кошмар! Тебе срочно надо наверстывать! А то все в мозг, да в мозг...  
— Заткнись и выкладывай что ты задумал?  
Пенья только ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Рано. А поедешь ко мне. Я там все приготовил. Прибрался. У меня безопасней всего. Прямо под носом у сикариос. Очухаешься, и в лагерь. Все равно охрану снимут не сегодня — завтра, так что, собирайся в гости.  
— Хочешь, чтобы твой бардак тоже заминировали?  
— Никому в голову не придет, что ты у меня.  
— Уверен?  
— Да. Последнее место, где я сам стал бы тебя искать.  
Он явно что-то планировал. Серьезное. Знал явно больше, чем мог сказать. Но очень хотел меня порадовать, так что только растравил любопытство.  
Меня раздражало, что Пенья так и не раскололся, но я верил ему. Как обычно.  
И я очень хотел уйти из этой чертовой больницы.

У УБН всегда средств было больше, чем у всей нашей богадельни вместе взятой, они делились, но не всегда охотно. А точнее, всегда без энтузиазма. Наши же вообще старались добытое прятать от амеров с каким-то особенным остервенением.  
Мы делали общее дело, пытались ликвидировать самое больше объединение барыг-беспредельщиков в мире, но все равно обе стороны держали камни за пазухой.  
Мне неоднократно намекали, а то и орали в трубку прямым текстом, чтобы я не особо целовался в десны с гринго:  
— Это плохо кончится для вас, полковник, — на самом деле генерал Харамильо назвал меня «майором».  
Намеки удавались ему особенно тонко.  
Я не позволил себе вслух отправить собеседника туда, где ему самое место, только из уважения к донье Мануэле, которая принесла мне лекарства.  
Просто положил трубку, хотя моей яростью можно было бы сжигать города.  
Пенья слишком частый гость в тренировочном лагере, Пенья постоянно участвует в операциях, Пенья слишком много получает информации от поискового блока...  
Пенья подгоняет вертолет, чтобы мы смогли взять Гачу, Пенья добывает результаты прослушки, Пенья предоставляет аэросьемку по лабам медельинского картеля, и ни песо не дерет за это с министерства.  
Но я должен держать агента УБН подальше.  
Не «целоваться в десны с проклятыми гринго».  
Не слишком откровенничать.  
Потому что это плохо кончится для меня...  
Я всегда хотел купить где-нибудь запасную нервную систему, потому что, подозреваю, эта крысиная возня добивала меня верней пуль сикариос.

 

— Тебя видели в компании дона Берны.  
Хавьер посмотрел на меня спокойно и без заметных эмоций:  
— Он мой информатор.  
Я потер висок. С утра дико болела голова.  
— Это очень хитрая сволочь, Хави, как и его хозяева.  
— Я знаю.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Я достал для тебя отличный фургон. И просто превосходное инвалидное кресло с подушечкой...  
— Завязывай с Берной, — я понял, что ничего от него не добьюсь, но просто так оставить это не мог.  
— Спокойно, Каррильо, слухи о том, что я сплю со всеми своими информаторами, сильно преувеличены.

Все те три раза, что я оказывался в квартире, которую УБН снимало для агента Пеньи, кто-нибудь в одном белье непременно светил ягодицами в районе ванной.  
Последний раз, в прошлом сентябре это была Мила Нуньес, любимая шлюха Фабио Очоа, которая через полгода благополучно уехала в Штаты, где исчезла, как я думаю, благодаря исключительно Хавьеру и программе защиты свидетелей.  
Я давно знал, что он хороший человек, хоть и чудовищный бабник.  
На сей раз неглиже никто не бегал.  
На первый взгляд, мусорная куча, которую Пенья называл «моя берлога» выглядела вполне приемлемо.  
Но я не стал бы называть это домом.  
— Располагайся, — Хавьер помог мне добраться до дивана, а потом вкатил чертову инвалидную коляску.  
Я сказал, то лучше умру, чем покажусь на людях в таком виде. Я уже сносно ходил, хотя изрядно раскис в больнице без движения, так что пришлось взять трость и позволить вести себя под руку из фургона.  
Знаю, что это глупо, но я никогда не мог справиться с отвращением к собственной слабости.  
— Я не инвалид, увози отсюда эту дрянь.  
— Наглый ты, полковник, я полдня гонялся по Медельину за приличной, у нее даже моторчик есть и колеса новые. Тебя еще не выписали из больницы. Так что...  
— Увози, — я посмотрел на него очень выразительно, — или я выкину ее с балкона.  
— Я приготовил для тебя кое-что вкусное, Каррильо, — он стойко выдержал мой мрачный взгляд, и кажется даже развеселился, — это четыре коробки с кассетами и две папки документов. Я знаю, что такое изоляция и безделье, так что тебе будет чем заняться. Мне обезумевший крокодил, кидающийся на людей, здесь не нужен!  
— Кого вы пасете?  
— Голеано и Монкаду.  
— Я много пропустил?  
— Увы.  
— Спасибо, Хавьер.  
— «Хави». Давай, будь нежнее! Все-таки сегодня вечером ты ляжешь в мою постель.  
Мне показалось, но Пенья был очень доволен происходящим и самим собой. Его красивые, черные глаза просто сияли, а на физиономии постоянно появлялась сытая улыбочка.  
Он не суетился вокруг меня, не слишком усердствовал, чтобы облегчить мне жизнь. Просто был рядом, и когда чашка пыталась выскользнуть из моей больной левой руки, ловил ее на лету, не пролив ни капли.  
И он не ушел ближе к ночи.  
Я почему-то полагал, что Хавьер Пенья оказываясь в Медельине жить не может без своих девчонок.  
А он взял и остался со мной.  
— Не ломай глаза, давай отложим до завтра?  
Я читал старые полицейские отчеты, подписанные еще легендарным Эустебио Морено. Вот был человек... Взял с Эскобара самую большую в истории сумму за свои услуги. Два миллиона долларов. Для восемьдесят пятого года это было целое состояние, мы понятия не имели, что такие деньги вообще существуют.  
Через год он подорвался на старой противопехотной мине в собственном саду. В тот день мне как раз присвоили звание майора.  
— Если ты хочешь, — я положил папку на столик рядом с диваном и снял очки, — ты можешь идти по делам. Совершенно не обязательно со мной возиться.  
Пенья вдруг посерьезнел, поджал губы и внимательно на меня посмотрел:  
— Я хочу побыть с тобой. Если это не следует из моих поступков, то я могу несколько раз повторить на трех языках, Каррильо. Для тупых.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Какая радость сидеть здесь весь вечер?  
— Я хочу побыть с тобой. Тебе надоело мое общество или ты считаешь меня чертовым блядуном, который не может держать свой член в штанах больше суток?  
Он поморщился и уставился на свои беспокойные руки: пальцы вертели старую зажигалку, быстро и ловко:  
— Я думал о том, что ты сказал мне, полтора месяца назад, в больнице. Помнишь?  
— Да.  
— Это была провокация, чтобы я не спился от тоски и не надурил по-пьяни? Папочкина забота?  
— Нет.  
Я боялся и ждал этого разговора. Боялся, потому что то, что я сказал ему в тот день, девятнадцатого марта, не стоило озвучивать никогда.  
А ждал... потому что это была правда.  
— Провокация. Ты слишком умный и внимательный. Ты сраный коп, в конце концов! Ты сказал это, потому что все давно понял обо мне, да?  
Он не дал мне ответить. Его уже не интересовало, что я скажу.  
— Ты попал в точку, Каррильо, — он взял сигарету из пачки, сунул в рот, но прикуривать не стал, — Ты попал в самую мякотку.  
— Я сказал это потому что это правда.  
— Это... — Пенья усмехнулся ядовито, и исподлобья глянул на меня, — забавно. Даже смешно, Горацио. Ты сказал «это». А сейчас пытаешься сплавить меня к шлюхам.  
Мы иногда читали мысли друг друга, я за три года так к этому привык, что забывал озвучивать свои, полагая, что он и так все понял. Иногда получалось смешно. А иногда он читал мысли, которые я не хотел бы озвучивать.  
Я молча обругал себя тупой скотиной.  
Он был со мной все это время, он совершил кучу должностных преступлений, чтобы я не выпал из обоймы и продолжал чувствовать себя нужным, он сделал для меня больше, чем сделал бы лучший друг. Он даже затолкал под кресло напротив чей-то розовый бюстгалтер...  
А я со своей дурацкой ревностью, на которую не имел никакого права, испортил ему настроение.  
— Давай посмотрим новости, — я положил ему руку на плечо, и легонько сжал пальцы, — или любую белиберду, которую там показывают, покурим наконец и пойдем спать. Как тебе такой вечер?  
— Тебе врач запретил курить, так что отдыхай, неудачник.  
Нервные, красивые руки его замедлили свои хаотичные движения, он положил зажигалку на стол и выкинул сигарету с изжеванным фильтром в корзину для бумаг.  
— Я тоже хочу побыть с тобой, Хави, — сказал я. Это стоило мне некоторых усилий. Иногда настоящие мысли высказывать невыносимо трудно, и мы придумываем тысячу несущественных проблем, чтобы легко забалтывать важное.  
Я обычный человек, мне сложно быть уязвимым.  
Он улыбнулся невесело:  
— Да ладно, скажи уже правду! Не выделывайся! Ты просто завидуешь моей красоте и успеху у женщин. Ты даже про анал ничего не слышал, каброн! Господи, что за человек?! Скажи. Ты вообще знаешь как люди занимаются сексом? А что насчет минета? Эй, эй не отворачивайся, я хочу видеть это ожесточенное завистливое выражение лица престарелого девственника! Господи! Нет, я должен это услышать! Ты не знаешь, что такое минет? Карилльо, а под запись можешь повторить?  
В общем, это был хороший вечер. Интересный.

Я не собирался сидеть в берлоге Пеньи безвылазно. Но первую неделю пришлось честно признать — я все еще слишком болен, чтобы работать, и слишком слаб, чтобы добраться до блок поста ровно в трех километрах от новой личной тюрьмы Пабло.  
Ровно три километра лично для меня и моей команды.  
Впрочем, в результате, к Ла Катедраль ни армия, ни полиция, ни УБН приблизиться тоже не могли.  
Но мою фамилию он особо отметил в своем списке требований.  
«Список требований» преступника...  
Тюремщики не смеющие приблизится к тюрьме....  
Я очень хотел добраться туда. Я видел фотографии. Я читал доклады, но я хотел лично взглянуть на позор моей страны.  
Днем в среду приехали Трухильо и Горацио. Пока капрал раскладывал в холодильнике купленные продукты, мой сын заявил, что подал прошение о зачислении его в поисковый блок.  
Этот хитрец решил, что пока у руля мой заместитель, можно попробовать воплотить в жизнь эту провальную затею.  
Я обычно не вмешивался в его планы, но о поисковом речь не шла никогда.  
Потому что... Нет.  
— Обещай, что не будешь мешать.  
Он выглядел таким серьезным и взрослым, что у меня язык не повернулся сказать вслух все, что я думал о его хитрости.  
Но, надеюсь, мой взгляд был достаточно выразительным.  
— Иди к нам в УБН, — Пенья все еще держался и не курил, зато изжевал целую пачку Кемел и принялся за Мальборо, — нам нужны такие прыткие бесстрашные парни.  
— Бумажки перекладывать или полы мыть? — поинтересовался из кухни Трухильо, — Да вы там даже его фамилию нормально записать не можете. Кофе сварить, полковник?  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Ой, не возводите поклеп на серьезную организацию, капрал, одна ошибка еще не повод судить обо всех! Но, знаешь, друг, Горацио, я бы не рвался в поисковый, — продолжил разглагольствовать Хавьер, развалившись в кресле и вытаскивая из пачки очередную сигарету. — Ненавижу марш-броски. Там все постоянно бегают по жаре! А у нас в каждом кабинете кондиционер и в посольстве отличный магазин. Кстати уже три, может быть пивка?  
Все кроме меня с энтузиазмом закивали, и в результате мне достался весь кофейник.  
— Нет, серьезно, а почему нашему приятелю Горацио Агилеру...  
— Агилару! — Трухильо посмотрел на Пенью с убийственной иронией, — повторить по буквам?  
— Все, все запомнил! Так почему парню нельзя в поисковый?  
— Отец считает, что мы не можем служить в одной части. Это неуместно, — мне стало интересно, где мой, всегда сдержанный и вежливый сын нацеплял этих ехидных интонаций? И где он научился передразнивать своего отца?  
Мне стоило бы разогнать их разнузданную компашку.  
— Как справляется Мартинес? — я решил перевести тему, пусть продолжают считать меня занудой, — что нового?  
— Нормальный мужик, — равнодушно пожал плечами капрал, — парням он нравится. Но только пока вы в отпуске, шеф.  
— У меня на него ничего нет, — Хавьер помахал полупустой бутылкой Дорады, — чистенький. Как ты любишь. А из новостей только мода на бразильянок...  
Они принялись обсуждать всякую чепуху, подтрунивая друг над другом и попутно надо мной.  
Это был хороший день. Один из тех редких мирных дней, когда кажется, что все кончится непременно хорошо и скоро, а потом мы возьмем чего покрепче и рванем на белый пляж в Картахену.

— Завтра у них матч, — агент Мёрфи передал мне бинокль, — разминаются.  
— Матч?  
— Таскает сюда национальную сборную, чтоб проиграли или умерли, — ухмыльнулся Пенья.  
Тюрьма Пабло. Одно из самых красивых мест Медельина — Энвигадо. Шлюхин сын знал толк в видах из окна.  
Моя первая после больницы серьезная вылазка в мир. Я хотел и побаивался этой поездки.  
И все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем я ожидал.  
Мы стояли на одной из точек внешнего периметра. Специальная ложа, которую отвоевало для своих УБН. С помощью хорошей оптики можно было разглядеть даже лица, но все же расстояние оказалось слишком большим, чтобы не чувствовать собственное жалкое бессилие.  
— Педро приехал, — Пенья кивнул на небольшой грузовик, который остановился у северного блок поста, — сейчас послушаем что привез.  
Они каким-то чудом нагнули водителя, привозившего в Ла Катедраль самые разные грузы, и периодически получали отличный звук и даже видео.  
— Говорят, вон в той халупе, — Мерфи осторожно прикоснулся к моему локтю, чтобы задать направление, — личная лаба Пабло. Но, я думаю — байки.  
-Ага, — подтвердил Хавьер, — болтают, что там делают какой-то особенный продукт. Якобы светозарный лично пасту месит. Людям нравиться добавлять ублюдку крутости. Еще пара месяцев и он пойдет по воде.  
Фигурки на футбольном поле закончили разминку, и столпились у столиков под тентом.  
— Пивко, — Пенья облизнулся плотоядно, — спортсмены расслабляются.  
Я смотрел на огромную, похожую на гипертрофированную помесь курорта и бункера, Ла Катедраль, и думал о том, зачем мы продолжаем это безнадежное дело.  
Горацио однажды спросил у меня, почему я стал полицейским. Ведь никому не нравятся полицейские. В домах Антиокьи на стенах, рядом с изображением девы Марии и младенца Иисуса, не бывает фотографий полицейских, полицейские получают небольшую зарплату ежедневно рискуют собой, а потом часами пишут нудные отчеты, насилуя старые печатные машинки: на каждое движение по сто бумажек.  
Бог и родина.  
И бесплатные похороны на военном кладбище, под Патриотический марш Свободы.  
«В борозде боли уже зародилось добро...»  
Как человек может хотеть всего этого? Этому нет никакого разумного объяснения.  
Парню было 16 лет, я понятия не имел, что он собирается делать дальше. Юлиана настаивала, что мальчику нужно учиться на юриста в университете Серхьо Арболеды. Потому что, начиная с нашей семьи, в этом роду больше не будет военных.  
Я ответил тогда что-то невразумительное. Вроде: «кто-то же должен это делать...»  
Совершенно не убедительно.  
Но он пошел в школу полиции в Боготе.  
Так почему мы продолжаем это безнадежное дело? За которое не будет вознаграждения. Ну разве на праздничном мундире появиться еще одна медаль, а в теле еще шесть непредусмотренных природой отверстий...  
Мы или глупцы, или безумцы.  
У убновцев хотя бы пенсия приличная. Говорят...  
Я отдал агенту Мёрфи бинокль и посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Хавьера.  
— И что думает по этому поводу дядя Сэм?  
— У нас тоже нет слов, — Пенья пожал плечами, — ты хотел увидеть. Вот и живи теперь с этим.  
— А ближе нельзя подобраться?  
— Нет, у него там своя армия, мышь не проскочит.  
— Осведомители?  
— Только наш дружок Педро.  
— Рисковый парень.  
— Да, но мы прижгли ему яички. Так что в курсе всего, что приезжает в Ла Катедраль по земле. Например, в прошлом месяце, они заказали себе полный набор примочек для казино, в вертолет все не влезло, так что Педро загружал одноруких бандитов и столы для рулетки самолично.  
— Девки там меняются каждую среду. Пабло любит свежее мясо, — с каким-то скрытым, нутряным отвращением проговорил Мёрфи, — а еще, есть подозрение, что он там неугодных кончает и куда-то сбрасывает трупы. Пока не знаем куда.  
— Да он чертов затейник, — Пенья несильно хлопнул меня по плечу, очевидно на лице у меня отразилось что-то совсем уж страшное, — ладно, надо ехать. Я дам тебе потом запись послушать, хорошо?  
Я постарался взять себя в руки. Но внутри царил ад.  
— А есть чертежи?  
— Нет естественно.  
— У нас есть чертежи Наполиса. Пабло любит свои старые игрушки. Может помочь. Пути отступления где?  
— Там полно армейских, не думаю, что он куда-то двинется ближайшие лет пять, — Мерфи повесил бинокль на шею, — кстати, полковник, вы знаете генерала Маррокина?  
— Да.  
— Он берет?  
Забавный вопрос ко мне. Мёрфи мне не нравился, как и все остальные кого я знал совсем немного, но Хавьер ему верил, со всем вытекающими. Так что мы общались вежливо. Мне кажется, агента Мёрфи от моих методов немного мутило, но это не портило наше сотрудничество.  
Я ответил единственно возможным образом:  
— Нет, в Колумбии никто не берет.  
И, кажется, он меня правильно понял.  
— Значит мы не договоримся.  
Очевидно, начальник охраны внешнего периметра тюрьмы Ла Катедраль, был честным человеком.  
Его дочь училась в Европе, кажется где-то в Кембридже, а жена собирала картины Фернандо Давилы, в любви к этому позеру-порнографу они с Юлианой были полностью солидарны...  
Я подумал вдруг, что беднягу Гавирию барыги загнали под такой пресс, что он вряд ли очухается.  
Жаль, мне президент показался упрямым и крепким...  
— Поехали, — я выбросил трость в кусты, — надо собраться с мыслями и работать.  
Глупый, мальчишеский поступок. Но я был так зол на свою слабость, что должен был дать выход этому чувству.  
Иначе оно прикончило бы меня прямо там, в трех километрах от роскошной виллы-тюрьмы Пабло Эскобара.

 

— Два дня, — Пенья нацепил на нос свои пижонские желтые очки, чтобы я не смог разглядеть тревожное напряжение в его взгляде, — это крепкая наводка, ты же сам согласился.  
— Как будто кому-то нужно мое согласие!  
— Мне нужно.  
— УБН? Вам вообще ничье согласие не нужно.  
— Мне, — он поджал губы, сделавшись в миг мрачным и колючим, — мне нужно, чтобы ты, каброн, не сходил здесь с ума двое суток, не думал о своей никчемности, не рыдал в подушку о своей печальной инвалидской судьбе. Какого черта я все это объясняю умному человеку?  
— Хочешь получить в челюсть? — я пожал плечами, — твоя инициатива — пытаться меня утешить. Я вовсе не нуждаюсь. Наводка крепкая, если этот твой информатор не сбежит от вас на полпути, а вы не нашумите раньше времени, может быть хороший результат. Операция не моя. Мартинес справиться, ребята тем более. Ну а в тебе я не сомневаюсь, Пенья.  
Хавьер поморщился:  
— Давай уже в челюсть, ворчливая развалюха.  
Да, я в последнее время сделался ворчливым: пятнадцать грамм свинца и тонна обезболивающих любому испортят характер. Я сущий ангел, если задуматься. Я молча терпел собственную беспомощность и никчемность. Мое когда- то сильное и ловкое тело подчинялось мне плохо, а любые физические нагрузки мало того, что были под запретом, еще и вызывали онемение в левой руке и чудовищные головные боли.  
Так что я медленно, но верно превращался в дырявый мешок с костями.  
Пенья понять мое состояние не мог. И не хотел. Он все еще воображал, что я тот же энергичный и решительный вояка, каким был до расстрела на Шестьдесят четвертой улице.  
— Проваливай, asshole — я, кажется, вполне уместно использовал одно из эффектных английских словечек Хавьера Пеньи, — все будет нормально. Не вздумай меня жалеть, передай ребятам, что я... скоро к ним присоединюсь. И береги себя, чертов амер.  
Я достал из кармана свой старый и единственный в своем роде талисман и дал Хавьеру.  
С талисманом получилось забавно:  
Я никогда не верил во все эти чудодейственные козьи шарики и петушиные яйца, которые на Пласа Минориста в хороший день идут сотня за спасибо, просто таскал с собой в нагрудном кармане старую монетку в пятьдесят сентаво, которую нашел в деревне, пока копал для тетки Эухении колодец.  
Латунный кругляш ничего не стоил, и, с точки зрения спецов, был откровенным хламом, но это был единственный ценный предмет когда либо найденный мной. Вот я и решил довести все до абсурда.  
Так у меня появился талисман. А потом, вышло так, что моя первая пуля, которая застряла в ребре ровно напротив сердца, сначала пробила дыру в пятьдесят сентаво тысяча девятьсот двадцать восьмого года.  
Пенья сказал мне как-то, что его старая американская зажигалка — это специальный талисман, (приносит удачу и рак горла), пока она рядом ничего дурного с ним не случиться.  
— А у тебя есть что-нибудь такое? Мешочек с ушами врагов? Ожерелье из зубов?  
Я показал ему старый латунный кружок, с надписью lazareto, которую как раз продырявила пуля.  
— Но мешочек с ушами — хорошая идея. Начну коллекцию с твоих, Пенья.  
Мы посмеялись и забыли.  
А теперь я решил, что моя монетка способна выдержать еще оно испытание.  
Скорее всего, нет. Но чем черт не шутит?.. Все талисманы основаны на безосновательных убеждениях.  
— Что это за хрень? — Хавьер покрутил в пальцах мой талисман, — куриный бог колумбийских денег?  
— Проваливай и береги себя, — сказал я и пошел варить себе кофе, чтобы не устраивать идиотских прощаний у двери.

Я не привык за кого-то бояться.  
Да, меня всегда беспокоила судьба моих людей, я несомненно волновался за Горацио, когда он валял дурака или пытался геройствовать у меня за спиной,  
Я беспокоился за Юлиану. В основном опасался, что она выйдет из себя окончательно и приедет ухаживать за своим «бестолковым стариканом».  
Да, все это у меня в жизни было.  
Но это не страх.  
Не то неприятное чувство беспомощности перед чужой судьбой, не унизительное и такое глупое желание остановить уходящего, надавать ему подзатыльников, запереть где-нибудь в безопасности и охранять от всего мира.  
Потому что если что-то случиться с ним — мое сердце не выдержит и рассыплется на мелкие осколки прямо в груди.  
Я привык к тому, что все боялись за меня.  
Ах, это мудрое спокойствие уходящего: «все будет хорошо, не волнуйся».  
Теперь я сидел, мучил вторую чашку кофе и читал одну строчку четвертый раз подряд.  
Потому что оказался в позиции того, кому никакая мудрая спокойная уверенность не светит.  
Даже просто смирение дается титаническим усилием.  
Я стал «остающимся», тем молчаливым неудачником, который принимает на себя весь страх, все беспокойство и тревогу. И ничего с ними поделать не может.  
Я узнал это состояние. Я отлично его помнил!  
Но в прошлый раз меня спасла работа и, как не смешно, проклятый Эскобар с его идиотскими выборами.  
Теперь ничего не было, только немеющая рука и ноющие виски.  
Я думал, что если с моим гринго что-нибудь случиться там, в джунглях, я...  
И тут мысль прерывалась, потому что дальше следовала чистая, незамутненная ярость.  
И, если бы я находился в своем доме, я бы что-нибудь разбил, чтобы чуть ослабить давление.  
Страх остающегося.  
В прошлый раз это была Юлиана.  
В восемьдесят втором она внезапно серьезно и со всей дури влюбилась в художника из Барранкильи. Идельфонсо. Так его звали.  
Юлиана познакомилась с ним на выставке очередного «гения» из народа. Она тогда увлекалась совсем уж дурацкими картинками, лично мне напоминавшими детскую мазню. Называлась эта блажь «наивное искусство», и они сошлись на том, что картинки, которыми индейцы заманивают дурачков-туристов — это «душа Колумбии»  
Она просила меня не трогать этого человека. Но я был капитаном национальной полиции, и даже поклянись я, что никогда, я бы все про Идельфонсо узнал.  
Я уважал чувства Юлианы, но она все же была моей женой, матерью моего сына, и самым дорогим для меня человеком.  
Словом, я, совершенно случайно, выучил наизусть личное дело этого петуха, но так и не успокоился.  
Ничего интересного: пара штрафов за превышение скорости. Приличная семья, никаких дурных наклонностей.  
Чистенький до тошноты был этот Идельфонсо.  
И все равно он мне не нравился!  
В тот вторник, был день Колумба, а я, не смотря на выходной, собирался по делам. Меня ждал архив: нужно было накопать хоть что-то на Пабло, любую грязь, любую мелкую зацепку: потому что чертов ублюдок собирал целые толпы своими разглагольствованиями о благе народа и, в основном, конечно, раздачей денег. Он совершенно серьезно решил пролезть в конгресс, и у него могло получиться!  
Нищим, измученным постоянной гражданской войной и безнадегой людям было все равно за счет чего банкет, лишь бы сыпались сверху доллары.  
Пабло же просто лопался от благостного самодовольства. Приляпал себе нимб размером с площадь, и играл в спасителя.  
Я его люто ненавидел. И за это гнусное лицемерие особенно.  
В общем, я работал тогда почти постоянно, и упустил самое главное: момент, когда перестала существовать моя семья.  
...я собирался по делам, и вдруг Юлиана, моя всегда спокойная, всегда надежная жена сказала:  
— Vejete, я ухожу.  
Это прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба.  
— Ты уверена?  
Мы всегда держались друг за друга крепко, но с оговоркой: если один из нас полюбит по-настоящему и решит начать новую жизнь, другой отойдет в сторону, и не будет мешать.  
За четыре года до этого ужасного вторника, свою порцию неприятного ощущения, что мир рушится, получила Юлиана.  
Ей пришлось быть очень сильной, чтобы терпеть меня и мою безумную влюбленность.  
Она даже спокойно с привычной иронией, сообщила, что если я собрался разводиться, мне нужно сходить на курсы воскресных пап, потому что она пристрелит меня и мою новую жену, если я забуду про Горацио.  
Она была прекрасна, моя суровая и терпеливая Brujita .  
Я же повел себя жалко. Я стал убеждать ее подумать еще.  
— Я его люблю, и я хочу за него замуж, — сказала Юлиана, положив мне руки на плечи и заглянув в глаза, — Vejete, дорогой, ты должен меня понять.  
Я не мог. Я никак не мог ее понять, но я выполнил все условия нашего договора.  
Она уехала с этим проклятым Идельфонсо в Барранкилью, а я остался один на один со страхом.  
Я боялся, что в другом мире, без меня, кто-то непременно попробует ее обидеть, и этот дурень-художник не сможет ничего с этим сделать.  
Для меня, самоуверенного вояки, он был полным ничтожеством и соплежуем.  
Разве такой может защитить семью?!  
Она была счастлива, а я с ума сходил от беспокойства. И только работа кое-как вытягивала меня из этого тоскливого, жуткого болота.  
Работа и Горацио, которого мучили прыщи, подростковый бунт и увлечение толпой истошно орущих волосатых гринго с идиотским названием «Бархатная подземка».  
Именно тогда я в полной мере понял что такое быть тем, кто остается, тем, кто должен ждать и бояться.  
И быть абсолютно бессильным что-либо изменить.  
Только ждать.  
Невыносимо!  
Юлиана позвонила мне ночью, через четыре месяца, и попросила приехать и забрать ее.  
Я воспользовался служебным положением и уже через два часа был в Барранкилье.  
Мне было страшно, плохо и одиноко, но я ни за что не стал бы мешать ее счастью. Клянусь, я хотел, чтобы у нее все получилось, я ведь не конченный ублюдок!  
Но у нее не получилось.  
Любовь очень странная штука, иногда от нее одна только боль и никакого удовольствия.  
Я усадил ее в вертолет, тихую, сломленную и какую-то ужасающе маленькую, и мы отправились домой.  
Я совершенно не знал что делать.  
Юлиана всегда лечила мое разбитое сердце сама:  
— Собирай вещи, я хочу на пляж, — говорила она сурово, обнаружив, что я решил уничтожить весь домашний запас рома прямо с утра, — там будешь деградировать.  
Она заставила меня поехать на океан. Она прекрасно знала, что я терпеть не могу всю эту толкотню в полуголом виде, чахлые пальмы и жирных, красных от солнца, гринго размазанных по лежакам.  
Я пришел в себя на третий день этого кошмара, бросил пить и попросился назад в Медельин, на работу.  
Юлиана знала, как вылечить меня от несчастной любви.  
Но я растерялся.  
Я подумал, что лучше всего ей будет в тишине. Где-нибудь в горах. Где практически нет людей.  
В общем, там, где мне самому было бы хорошо.  
И я увез ее в деревню.  
Юлиана ненавидела деревню.  
Не знаю, что ее вылечило: то ли свежий горный воздух и отсутствие канализации, то ли эта ненависть, но через неделю мы вернулись домой, и она отправилась на свою старую работу в галерею Арте Лофт.  
Я знал, что ей грустно, но я видел, что она здорова.  
Все прошло, все ощущения стерлись, кроме невыносимого, бессильного «страха остающегося», который, теперь, через много лет дождался своего часа.  
Всякая дрянь в нашей душе превосходно умеет ждать.  
Я захлопнул папку с документами, и встал, чтобы открыть пошире окно. У Пеньи был неплохой кондиционер, но его стоило чаще чистить: слабый, но неприятный запах быстро вывел меня из равновесия.  
И тут я обнаружил кошку.  
Она сидела на подоконнике и мыла заднюю ногу.  
На моем подоконнике!  
Я попробовал ее прогнать, но «кыш! пошла!» не подействовало.  
Пришлось отдать ей половину моего ужина. У меня просто не было сил сражаться с приблудной тварью.  
— У тебя наверное полно блох, да? — после ужина она устроилась у меня на коленях и продолжила мыть свои конечности, — шла бы ты... домой... Не хочешь?  
Мы посмотрели новости, потом дебаты на втором канале, потом какой-то старый фильм с середины.  
Кошка уснула на том моменте, когда усатый герой полез в окно к брату героини. Идиот перепутал занавески!  
Я гладил блохастую тварь по мягкой спинке и старался просто жить, отключившись от назойливых мыслей о том, что послезавтра вертолет привезет в Медельин завернутый в белую простыню труп Хавьера Пеньи.

В конце восьмидесятых мы все едва не перессорились из-за панамских новостей. То, что Штаты устроили из-за чертова канала, который обещали, но не захотели отдать «этим черножопым дикарям» выбесило даже самых нейтрально настроенных людей.  
И УБН, засветившееся на весь мир, как организация, свергающая правительства, изрядно подпортило реноме своим сотрудникам южнее мексиканской границы. Особенно тем, кого политика интересовала в последнюю очередь: рабочим лошадкам, которые занимались колумбийскими картелями, досталось прежде всего.  
И, что характерно, несправедливо.  
Но разве разгневанным людям объяснишь, что не все гринго на одно лицо? Что есть и хорошие гринго...  
«Хороших гринго — в хорошие гробы!», вот лозунг восемьдесят восьмого года.  
По национальному телевидению целыми днями, как навязчивую рекламу крутили репортажи о вторжении Штатов в Панаму с пушками и танками, которое амеры, со свойственной им наглостью назвали «правым делом». Окровавленные старики, полуразрушенные трущобы, плачущие дети. После таких новостей Управление, с которым многие из нас через «не хочу» сотрудничали и довольно активно, потеряло и без того сомнительный кредит доверия, сделавшись в наших глазах чем-то вроде сборища карателей, прикрывавших борьбой с наркотиками, откровенную колонизацию.  
Норьега никому особо не нравился, но в одночасье стал мучеником и национальным героем Южной Америки, а наша врожденная ненависть к Штатам наконец нашла выход.  
И, естественно, лучше всех в этих условиях чувствовали себя барыги. Пока Панаму расстреливали из крупнокалиберных пушек, они наладили дела с Мексикой. Пока мы грызлись между собой — эти жирные твари жирели пуще прежнего.  
А грызлись мы знатно...  
Некоторые, например полковник Кайседо из АДБ, в открытую голосили: «УБН — лжецы и захватчики! Вон из Колумбии!».  
В сенате устраивали целые баталии с рукоприкладством на тему «Выслать к черту из страны!»  
И вот в такой нервной обстановке мне представили нового консультанта из Управления агента Хавьера Пенью.  
Этот лощеный амер мне сразу не понравился.  
Мне вообще никто не нравится первые три-четыре года общения.  
А к тому, что гринго поведет себя, как ублюдок я был морально готов, но мое дело было получить от него консультации, а не семью строить, верно?  
Так что я держался молодцом. Никаких приступов немотивированной агрессии. Ничего личного.  
— А вот ты мне сразу приглянулся, каброн, — мы редко вспоминали это «явление Христа народу», но если вспоминали, то Хавьера было не остановить, — такой славный крепыш! А форма просто сплошной секс, обожаю эти твои обтягивающие футболки! А выражение лица... Вот как сейчас примерно! Я влюбился по уши, особенно после того, как ты чуть не прикончил меня в джунглях, затейник. Ах! Ну вот это было очень сексуально!  
Вообще, рейд был из самых безобидных. В болота мы не забирались и джунглей-то толком не видели: все заняло меньше 10 часов. Даже не вспотели. Туризм, а не работа... Это не сутками торчать по пояс в грязи, выжидая, когда можно будет брать лабу с готовым к отправке товаром, чтоб не собирать порошок по частям, а жечь сразу все.  
А тогда... Ерундовая была операция, но бедняге Пенье действительно досталось от меня по полной. Но я ничего не делал намеренно... Разве что самую малость...  
Впрочем, он не ныл. Не выделывался. Не боялся. И вообще держался великолепно для новичка.  
И, главное не впал в истерику и никому ничего не сказал.  
— Все отлично, майор. Когда следующий рейд? — на его исцарапанной физиономии играла фирменная кривая, ироничная ухмылочка, — я бы еще прошвырнулся с тобой в ад. Для общего развития.  
Не знаю точно, что меня сломало: его убийственное обаяние или моя подсознательная слабость к остроумным засранцам.  
Но что-то произошло. Необычное.  
Я поверил гринго, а он поверил мне.  
— Ты просто раскис, когда увидел мою задницу! Господи, да от такого любой бы раскис! — у Хавьера на все был один аргумент. Неоспоримый.  
Второй день моего беспомощного ожидания прошел в попытках работать и сражаться с головной болью.  
Переговоры сикариос: озабоченный бред про женщин, постоянная ругань, клички какие-то собачьи. В качестве шуток тупые однообразные угрозы. Крайне мало внятной человеческой речи...  
Как люди вообще могут быть настолько мерзкими пустобрехами?  
Я честно слушал кассеты одну за другой, насквозь пропитываясь ядовитым отвращением:  
то, что эти мрази относились к виду хомо сапиенс, несомненно было ошибкой.  
В новостях царила тишина с цикадами.  
Кошка смылась в открытое окно и я надеялся, что она не вернется. Присутствие рядом этого зверька, каким-то образом делало тоску и страх чуть менее острыми, но я терпеть не мог животных.  
Особенно кошек.  
Собаки хотя бы дом охраняют, они преданные, они отрабатывают свою еду.  
Кошки же откровенные паразиты.  
А моя оказалась еще и крайне наглым паразитом.  
Когда я проснулся, эта тварь сидела у меня на груди и оглушительно урчала, щуря желтые, бесстыжие глаза.  
Я хотел согнать нахальную тварь, но вместо этого почему-то погладил кошку по голове и почесал за ухом.  
Я отдал ей мясо, отложенное на ужин, и налил воды в блюдце.  
В общем, я был очень плох в тот день.  
А ночью вернулся Хавьер.  
Видимо от усталости, он совсем забыл про гостей, поэтому решил зайти в собственную квартиру без предупреждения.  
В общем, когда я ткнул ему в лицо дуло пистолета, Пенья даже не вздрогнул.  
— О, привет! — он взглянул на оружие, потом на меня, широко улыбнулся, и развел руками, — я тоже рад тебя видеть, каброн.  
— Какого черта, Хавьер?!  
— Извини, я думал сделать сюрприз, но забыл что ты... Каррильо.  
Я убрал пистолет за ремень брюк, включил верхний свет и внимательно оглядел Пенью.  
— Ничего нового, я все так же чертовски хорош!  
Мне мучительно хотелось сделать сразу две неуместные вещи: двинуть ему в нос со всей дури и крепко обнять, так чтоб кости хрустнули.  
— Иди помойся. От тебя несет как от козла, — я постарался остаться невозмутимым.  
Он посмотрел на меня странно, как будто ласково, сощурил усталые глаза и вдруг, резко подавшись вперед, поцеловал в губы.  
И пока я лихорадочно пытался понять, как реагировать на происшедшее, Пенья стянул через голову рубашку, зашвырнул ее в угол и скрылся в ванной.


	4. 4

Кто-то пустил слух, что меня вот-вот отправят в отставку и теперь отрядом заправляет майор Мартинес, до тех пор, пока из Боготы не пришлют некую штабную сволочь в золотых эполетах.  
Брожение умов началось немедленно и едва не приняло серьезный характер.  
Я был уверен, что мои парни не станут валять дурака, но обстановка накалялась и я принял единственно верное решение.  
Несмотря на то, что доктор Эрмилио продолжал зверствовать со своими целебными уколами, от которых отнималась левая нога, и настойчиво требовал, чтобы я забыл о работе в ближайшие три месяца, потому что иначе это не реабилитация, а издевательство...  
В общем, я послал все к черту и поехал в лагерь.  
Трухильо обеспечил мне почти президентскую охрану, ребята даже захватили гранатомет (совершенно не понятно зачем в городских условиях), в общем, я наконец решил вернулся в свой кабинет.  
— Если тебе интересно мое мнение — зря, — Пенья посмотрел на меня мрачно и серьезно, — ты рискуешь, каброн.  
— Так надо.  
— Надо — не надо, я не хочу, чтоб ты опять валялся в больнице, я насмотрелся на это жалкое зрелище по самое не балуй! И больше не тянет.  
— Собирайся, поедем со мной. Сам увидишь: ничего особенного. Я просто должен появиться сегодня. Это принципиально.  
— Не ври сам себе-то... Лишь бы свалить в свою казарму! Хочешь, поспорим, что ты не вернешься сегодня в нормальный человеческий дом?  
— Хочу. На бутылку «Катти Сарк».  
— Обойдешься!  
— Тогда заткнись и поехали.  
— Если ты помрешь на плацу, я тебя просто... прикончу, Каррильо.  
Нервничал он заметно и совершенно искренне, так что я, чтобы слегка успокоить и разрядить обстановку, быстро, но крепко обнял Хавьера и шепнул ему в район шеи чуть больше, чем уместно было бы озвучивать взрослому мужчине.  
— Каброн, — фыркнул он тихо, усмехнулся и клюнул меня своим птичьим носом в висок, — чтоб тебя...

— Я не буду спрашивать, какая сволочь распускает слухи...  
Как приятно было слышать собственный сильный, звучный, рокочущий голос. Месяцы пыток беспомощностью и болью отступили на задний план. Да, я все еще чувствовал себя дырявым мешком с костями, моя голова иногда рисковала взорваться на тысячу частей, а левая рука все еще неуверенно держала оружие, но я чувствовал себя живым.  
Живым и готовым хорошенько встряхнуть эту богадельню.  
— Меня интересует одно: кто в этом отряде решил обсуждать приказы? Кто решил обсуждать командование?  
Я выдержал тяжелую, долгую паузу, медленно двигаясь вдоль строя.  
В звенящей тишине я ясно чувствовал старательно контролируемую, скрытую, но мощную и искреннюю радость. Некоторые едва не лопались от напряжения, стараясь сдерживать улыбки.  
Я тоже был счастлив видеть эти довольные рожи: Гутьеррес здорово подтянулся за три месяца, Москера где-то получил в нос, наверняка из-за девчонки, Мурильо, Толедо, Гусман...  
Я тоже чертовски соскучился по этим сукиным детям...  
Но сначала надо было кое-что прояснить:  
— Сейчас у вас есть шанс честно, громко, разборчиво высказать свое мнение о руководстве, о том, кто должен, а кто не должен быть вашим командиром. Кто-нибудь хочет высказаться или вы умеете только шептаться по углам? Последний раз предлагаю. Никаких наказаний. Так кто вам что должен?  
И снова повисла напряженная тишина.  
Пенья курил, сидя в кресле в тени с видом вальяжного плантатора. Мартинес, вытянувшись в идеальную струну, старательно держал лицо, хотя было заметно, что он изрядно устал и откровенно встревожен.  
— Что? Никто не хочет демократии? Никто не хочет высказать свое мнение о старших офицерах? Никто? Тогда заткнитесь, и чтобы я больше не слышал никаких сучьих сплетен в моем лагере! Кому скажу, тому и будете подчиняться. Всем понятно? Вольно!  
И тут они устроили чистейшие обезьяньи пляски.  
Совершенные дети по сути своей: опасные, своенравные, бесхитростные, преданные и верные...  
Я почувствовал что-то сродни счастью.  
— Не будем возвращаться к этой истории. Много шума из ничего, майор, не находите? — я знал, что Мартинес не станет раздувать скандал: не тот персонаж, но на всякий случай должен был обозначить свою позицию, — но зачинщики свое получат, обещаю.  
— Ничего серьезного, полковник, — мне показалось, что он смущен, хотя его вытянутое, худое лицо, как обычно, ничего толком не выражало. Скучающее безразличие я в расчет не беру, — это было простое недопонимание.  
Я кивнул, и мы пожали друг другу руки.  
— Приятно было работать с вами, Уго.  
— Вы возвращаетесь, полковник?  
— Да. Но ваша помощь будет неоценима.  
Хорошо, что он не склочный мужик, этот Уго Мартинес. Спокойный и порядочный.  
Я не хотел, чтобы сержанты Лопес и Де Сильва отправились под трибунал, а мой отряд полоскали бы злые языки в главном управлении полиции.  
Парни со своим подростковым бунтом едва не устроили большую беду.  
— А пойдемте выпьем кофе, — вальяжный Пенья незаметно втек между нами, со своей фирменной ухмылочкой, — после твоего эффектного выступления, Каррильо, меня начало клонить в сон. От восторга.

О том, что в городе перемирие не причитал только ленивый. По радио ворковали чуть ли не каждый час: «наконец-то Медельин выдохнул, расслабился и стал оправдывать одно из своих многочисленных (придуманных какими-то слепыми идиотами) прозвищ: «город вечной весны», «Столица орхидей», «город самых красивых женщин»  
Кое-кто даже напророчил зимой наплыв туристов.  
Народ старательно радовался трем дням перемирия, которое Пабло с барского плеча подарил правительству, но самые трезвые все же держали двери на всех пяти замках.  
Пока люди вокруг с надеждой озирались: а вдруг и вправду война окончена, мы готовились к тому, чтобы эту надежду у них отнять.  
Никакого перемирия с мразью, окопавшейся в борделе под названием Ла Катедраль быть не могло.  
Я в то время чаще жил в своем кабинете и на плацу, чем где-либо еще, так что если бы мы все же поспорили с Пеньей, я мог серьезно проиграть.  
Мне нужно было восстанавливаться, но времени на унылые и болезненные процедуры доктора Эрмилио категорически не было, так что после очередного «не сейчас, док» он сказал мне:  
— Полковник, мне легче застрелить вас, чем смотреть на то, что вы с собой творите.  
Я пообещал ему, что как только закончу с Эскобаром, немедленно сдамся. Получил парочку проклятий, и домашний телефон на экстренный случай.  
Хавьер несколько раз без предупреждения исчезал, по каким-то своим странным делам, потом внезапно появлялся посреди ночи, мрачный и уставший до полусмерти:  
— Я просил тебя завести здесь диван, каброн? Еще год назад просил. Правду про тебя говорят люди: пыточных дел мастер.  
— Поезжай домой, — предложил я серьезно, — на тебе лица нет.  
— Это от тоски и разлуки, — сквозь безжизненную восковую маску проглянул прежний, ироничный и ядовитый Пенья, — давно тебя не видел, Каррильо. Сейчас насмотрюсь, и все появится. Главное сам не загнись здесь со своими бумажками. Тоже похож на симпатичный труп не первой свежести.  
Это были самые странные отношения в моей жизни.  
— Не хочешь спать в нормальной постели — спи в кресле. Можешь взять стул из приемной, — я пожал плечами и подвинул для него пепельницу, — располагайся.  
Мы совместно с армейскими и АДБ разрабатывали тогда второго по значимости барыгу всея Колумбии — Густаво Гавирию Риверу.  
Богота хотела его живым, ну а мы в Медельине были согласны и на некоторые части тела этого подонка.  
Но даже после объявленного по национальному телевидению вознаграждения в три миллиона песо, информаторы выдавали одну дезу. Однако мы продолжали обрабатывать все, даже случайные «пьяные» звонки.  
УБН поделилось с нами неплохой, хоть и устаревшей, американской аппаратурой, которую кое-как провели по документам практически за бесценок. Мы оборудовали помещение, пригнали из отставки капитана Мануэля Борреро, блестящего техника и гения радиоэлектронных примочек, и при активном содействии все того же «нашего гринго» Пеньи, у полиции Медельина наконец появился свой «информационный отдел».  
Который немедленно нарекли «Ойдо сордо **».  
Кстати, первым (и единственным) помощником начальника этого отдела стал младший интендант Горацио Агилар.  
Приносить пользу делу можно разными способами.

— Садист, — фыркнул Пенья и закурил, — что нового?  
— У меня? — я заговорил с ним по-английски, на случай если кому-то взбредет в голову рискнуть здоровьем и подслушивать, — полицейская работа наоборот: пытаюсь помешать преступнику сесть в тюрьму. Что у тебя?  
— Пытался выяснить, куда подевался муж Долли Монкады, знаешь такую? — Пенью как всегда повеселил мой жуткий акцент, но он не стал комментировать.  
— На кой черт тебе Кико? У меня есть на него немного компромата со старых времен. Сейчас он сидит тихо, как мышь.  
— Он замещает Пабло.  
— Интересно, — я сделал вид, что мне скучно.  
Как бы мы не старались, УБН всегда работало на опережение. У этих парней денег было в разы больше чем у самого богатого из наших министерств, к тому же они умело ими распоряжались, а у Хавьера в кармане всегда находился туз в виде американской визы. В общем, мы не могли позволить себе таких качественных информаторов и такую серьезную информацию, но изредка они делились.  
По личным причинам.  
Новость меня откровенно удивила: вялый, трусливый алкоголик Герардо был крайне неудачным выбором. Я бы скорей привлек к работе его жену Долорес. Хладнокровная, деятельная, умеренно кровожадная паучиха, с задатками отличного дельца.  
Но Пабло считал, что женщины нужны только для того, чтобы пристраивать в них свои причиндалы.  
— Потерялся?  
— Мистика! Парень поехал в гости к дорогому «Патрону» но как-то загостился намертво, а старушка Долли получила запрос на двадцать миллионов песо.  
— Запрос?  
— Лучший друг семьи предложил ей свою любимую комбинацию, только наоборот. Что-то вроде: серебро или муж. По частям. Долли собрала почти всю сумму, отправила, но ответом была тишина. А ты знаешь... Я очень чувствителен к проблемам интересных и умных женщин.  
— Не связывайся с этими ублюдками, Хавьер.  
— Я знал, что ты это скажешь. Я не связывался, но положение вынуждает, она может начать говорить... Со всеми вытекающими. И потом я хочу знать, где все-таки Кико и его дружок Гальяно. Пабло может таскать к себе сколько угодно шлюх, но убивать людей... что скажешь, как представитель полиции?  
— Три километра и тонны оружия, Хавьер. Ему плевать на то, что по-нашему он делать не должен. Он нагнул всю страну этой своей «тюрьмой», ты думаешь, на кого-то произведет впечатления пара трупов? Все так счастливы от объявленного перемирия, что скоро начнут называть эту мразь Спасителем человечества, запоют ему осанну. А нас с тобой заставят на заднем плане танцевать сальсу.  
— Я бы станцевал с тобой...  
— Нет.  
— Нудный мужик! Ты станешь чуть более сговорчивым, если я подкину тебе кое-что на старину Густаво?  
— Кое-что, Пенья?  
— Ничего серьезного, но может быть, у меня есть адресок одного парня. Если с ним договориться...  
— Темнишь?  
— Я ни в чем не уверен. Подумал, тебе будет приятно самому... Только без имен. Проведешь как анонимный звонок. Сможешь сделать невинный вид?  
— Ты сдашь мне наводку на Густаво? — я ошарашенно уставился на этого фантастического человека.  
Да, я испытывал к Хавьеру Пенье очень сильные чувства, они иногда тяготили меня, иногда я думал, что сошел с ума, а иногда я готов был бы умереть за свое право испытывать то, что испытываю.  
Но в тот момент все, что во мне копилось последние полгода, готово было выплеснуться наружу.  
Я был в шаге от совершенно дикого поступка.  
— Да, думал подарить тебе ее на день рождения, но осознал, что не в курсе когда он у тебя, так что... — Хавьер щурясь смотрел на меня, он даже слегка подался вперед, словно ждал от меня чего-то... Какой-то идиотской выходки.  
Но я удержался.  
О чем уже через секунду пожалел.  
— Тебя не прикончат твои дружки из УБН?  
— А они узнают?  
— Ты хитрый дьявол, Пенья, — надеюсь, в моем тоне было не слишком много лишних эмоций.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ. Непривычно. Без иронии и насмешки. Как-то светло и как будто нежно:  
— Сделай все красиво, полковник, как ты умеешь.

Первая мысль была воспользоваться наводкой Пеньи и чуть ли не самолично прикончить сукиного сына Гавирию.  
Дурь, конечно, но, нужно понимать мое состояние: я охотился за этим гадом давно и безуспешно, и был не в лучшем состоянии здоровья для того, чтобы сразу начинать мыслить разумно.  
Я с плотоядным удовольствием все распланировал: заброшенное здание парковки на Восемьдесят четвертой улице, на втором этаже можно орать вечность — никто не услышит. Никакого огнестрела, человек пять шесть самых злых моих парней, короткий допрос, я в сущности ничего не хочу узнать у этого человека...  
Я хочу отрезать ему яйца и отправить и по почте кузену Пабло. Можно добавить открытку «С днем Колумба».  
Хорошо, что никто не может читать мысли: мои тянули сразу на пять статей уголовного кодекса.  
Парня, которого подарил мне Хавьер, стоило бы как следует перетряхнуть, на предмет дезы и прочих злых умыслов. Но я верил Пенье и не хотел терять время.  
Поэтому настоял на проведении операции практически вслепую. Интересно, что на мою сторону немедленно встал начальник полиции Медельина Хорхе Ферреро. У этого мужика тоже был большой зуб на всю шайку Пабло, он потерял в два раза больше людей, чем все, кто собрался в тот вечер в кабинете генерала Маркеса.  
— Вы больные ублюдки. Никаких танков! — у старика даже глаз задергался, после того, как я вкратце изложил свой план ареста Гавирии, — я дам вам взвод солдат. И это все. Это все! Вы что там собрались, битву при Бояке устраивать?!  
— Там трехметровые стены, шеф, пуленепробиваемые стекла и сотня бойцов минимум.  
Не произвело впечатления.  
— Я все сказал. Вы собрались брать какого-то сраного барыгу, не более того! Это даже не Эскобар!  
— Он серьезней, чем Эскобар! — возмутился Ферреро, у которого давно наболело. Его бешенство я понимал как никто: штабные тут в Боготе жили как у Христа за пазухой, почитывая отчеты и возмущаясь тем, во что превратилась «столица орхидей» а мы копались в гное и говне, пытаясь сделать хоть чуть чище несчастный Медельин, — этот сукин сын — мозг Эскобара, шеф!  
— Я все сказал! А вы, Каррильо, разве не на больничном?  
— Я здоров.  
— Не похоже. Выглядите бледно и фантазии нездоровые. Какие к черту танки, Горацио?!  
— Один танк, шеф.  
— Идите к черту! Привезите мне этого Гавирию завтра вечером, я сам его допрошу. И чтоб никаких жертв среди мирного населения, полковник Ферреро! И никаких «случайно упал, сломал шею», полковник Каррильо!  
Мы отдали честь и постарались сохранить на физиономиях нейтральное выражение.  
— Старый козел, — сказал Ферреро, когда мы сели в вертолет, — орет: «берите все, только принесите мне кишки Эскобара на тарелочке». А как доходит до дела, так сразу: сами. Все сами. Взвод солдат! Он что вообще не понимает о чем речь?  
Никто не понимал. Даже я иногда недооценивал масштабы трагедии. Что уж говорить о столичной полицейской верхушке.  
Они до сих пор считали, что «это просто сраные барыги».  
— Справимся сами, — сказал я.  
Моя карьера могла бы бесславно закончиться где-то в два по полудню двенадцатого августа, когда мы в полном составе обложили целиком квартал Аланеда.  
Но Хавьер Пенья не подвел. На сей раз наводка оказалась живой.  
Богота прислала нам взвод каких-то малолетних салаг из военного училища: абсолютное пушечное мясо, на мой взгляд. Пришлось их прикрывать, чтобы бойцы Густаво не положили всех в первые же минуты штурма.  
Нам понадобилось два часа на операцию.  
Если бы был танк, управились бы за час.  
В результате пришлось к чертям взорвать стену и пленных не брать.  
— Кто пристрелил эту мразь?! — я не помню когда вообще спокойный как стена полковник Ферреро так орал, — кто?! «Брать живым»! Кто не знает значения этих слов?!  
Гавирию почти сразу после начала штурма прикончил сержант поискового блока Алехандро Аранго, который еще с утра занял позицию на крыше соседнего особняка.  
Я немного подкорректировал первоначальный план. Потому что был почти на 100% уверен, что если Густаво возьмут живым, уже через сутки он будет на свободе и даже лучше: в Ла Катедрали, под боком у кузена.  
Алехандро выстрелил трижды, все три раза на поражение. В голову. Так аккуратно, что прославленная кепка Гавирии так и осталась на месте.  
Без руководства оборона быстро захлебнулась.  
Ровно в 16.00 все кончилось, мы быстро свернули операцию и зачистили периметр, на сей раз взвод генерала Маркеса очень пригодился: малышня таскала трупы и фиксировала все для полицейских отчетов.  
Пока Ферреро орал на своих подчиненных, мои ребята собрались и отправились на базу. Все же поисковый блок присутствовал на месте для поддержки штанов медельинской полиции. Нам не нужна была чужая слава.  
Ближе к шести, когда улики и трупы были собраны, прискакали журналисты всех мастей и начался балаган.  
Я по просьбе полковника остался поучаствовать в брифинге.  
Сложнее всего было бы ответить на вопрос: «Как полиция застрелила преступника через окно, если окно было пуленепробиваемое». Но умников быстро оттеснили главные враги Пабло из Эль Эспектадора. Эти хищники держали камень за пазухой еще со времен убийства Гильермо Кано и взрыва в их столичной редакции, который в восемьдесят девятом устроили сикариос. Они в любом случае были на нашей стороне, и это облегчало работу. Самых крикливых больше всего интересовало куда денут труп, сколько пуль получил Гавирия, и когда родственники смогут забрать тело.  
«Как вы думаете, будет ли Эскобар мстить вам из тюрьмы, полковник? Вы ведь на первом месте в его черном списке.»  
В момент, когда началась настоящая бойня, я заявил, что в интересах следствия информация раскрываться не будет, и оставил замначальника полицейского управления майора Камарго отдуваться за всех.  
Пенья ждал меня в кабинете.  
Судя по дымовой завесе, и переполненной пепельнице он решил, что легкие ему больше не нужны.  
— Ну? — он рывком поднялся и подошел ко мне почти вплотную, — ты в порядке?  
— Да. Устал. Все получилось. Спасибо.  
— Ты хреново выглядишь, Горацио.  
— Голова болит.  
— Поехали домой?  
— Нельзя, надо все оформить, писанины на неделю.  
— Вот завтра и начнешь, а сейчас поехали. Пусть Трухильо пишет, у него такая румяная рожа, словно он... писатель. Не спорь.  
Я не стал спорить.  
Его «домой» прозвучало слишком хорошо, чтобы я смог отказаться.

Жара спала, и к часу ночи стало чуть легче дышать. Кондиционер я выключил сразу, потому что никто его так и не почистил.  
Лучше сдохнуть от жары, чем ощущать этот мерзкий, затхлый запах.  
Хавьер как-то подозрительно быстро сдался.  
— Ты в порядке? — не услышав от него презрительного фырканья и комментариев в стиле «какие мы трепетные», я немного забеспокоился.  
Он кивнул и лег на диван.  
— Иди сюда, — это была скорее смущенная просьба, чем привычное издевательство.  
Я не стал спорить, хотя все это было совершенно неуместно, и устроился рядом.  
— Что происходит?  
— Мне страшно, — сказал он тихо, — мне никогда не было так страшно, Каррильо.  
— Объясни.  
Он хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью и поморщился:  
— Я не могу перестать бояться, что с очередной вашей сраной операции в черном мешке приволокут тебя, — почти на одном дыхании сиплым шепотом, — потом устроят панихиду с пальбой, гроб с флагом, или как у вас полагается? Сыграют на волынке...  
— Это у вас играют на волынке, у нас исполняют гимн.  
— Да плевать! Все это дерьмо! Гимн, пальба из ружей... Вся эта мерзкая возня! Мне страшно. Я больше не могу.  
Я понял, о чем он говорил, еще до того, как Хавьер сделал попытку объяснить мне свои чувства.  
Вот и он познакомился с этим отвратным ощущением: ты можешь быть самым бесстрашным больным на голову придурком-воякой, но один страх ты контролировать не можешь, хоть из кожи вон лезь...  
Страх за другого.  
— Я не могу больше...  
Пенья закрыл глаза и замолчал, поджав искусанные в кровь губы.  
Я повернулся на бок, приподнялся на локте и осторожно погладил его колючую щеку.  
— Меня не так просто убить.  
— Просто. Гораздо проще, чем меня.  
— Ты сделан из каких-то других ингредиентов, Хавьер?  
— У меня есть святой покровитель Кики, слышал о таком?  
Мне нечего было возразить.  
Историю Энрике Камарены я узнал еще в 85-ом. Мы все видели, как УБН мстило за своих. Мстило целой стране. Методично и страшно. Даже конченный психопат, каким был Пабло, не стал бы теперь трогать агента Управления. Он мог сколько угодно повышать ценник на головы Пеньи или Мёрфи, и хоть каждом углу вопить о том, что гринго пора прикончить, и тот кто это сделает станет героем. Дураков пока не нашлось.  
Угрозы оставались пустым звуком.  
Я промолчал.  
— Мне хочется сбежать от тебя подальше, — мрачно проговорил Хавьер, — свалить домой, бросить все, спрятаться... Нажраться... Я хочу жить как раньше... Как безмозглый ушлепок, одноклеточная инфузория, которой все равно, жив ты или нет!  
— Мы можем это прекратить, — сказал я тихо, почувствовав, как сердце пропустило два такта, — тебе это поможет?  
Он поймал мою руку и прижал к щеке.  
— Нет.  
Опять повисла тягостная пауза. Где-то на соседней улице завыла сирена, послышались хлопки выстрелов.  
— Жуткое место, — пробормотал Пенья, — я бы увез тебя отсюда, связал бы и сунул в самолет...  
— Это моя страна, — сказал я, — я никуда отсюда не уеду.  
— Каброн, — он слабо усмехнулся и открыл глаза.  
Глаза у него были красивые и жутко усталые, словно из этой жгучей черноты в момент ушла вся живость.  
Он смотрел на меня рассеяно и грустно, а потом вдруг прищурился:  
— Эй, Каррильо, а у тебя уже что-то такое было с мужчиной? Да? Ну, ну, святой отец, не отворачивайся, я хочу видеть оскорбленную невинность...  
Я испытал такое мощное облегчение, что не смог даже как следует осадить нахала.  
— Был один парень...  
— Так! Стоп! — Хавьер моментально ожил и преобразился. И куда только делся усталый, обреченный человек, — какой парень? Парень? Так ты у нас по молодняку, полковник? Ах, черт! Как обидно-то...  
— Мне было двадцать два, ему девятнадцать, — я понял, что через полминуты он накрутит себя до очередного приступа отчаяния. Сегодня был не лучший день для психики Хавьера Пеньи, — И... это, конечно, очень профессионально, делать большие выводы из одного предложения.  
— Господи, это было тысячелетие назад? — разочарованно взвыл Пенья, — какой же ты скучный тип, Каррильо!  
— Я не помешан на разврате.  
— Начинается...  
— Я серьезно, Хавьер. Это ты постоянно называешь меня то монахом, то ханжой. Спасибо, что не импотентом...  
— Я просто экономлю на стоматологе.  
— Скотина, — я хотел сказать ему, что процесс, на котором он так помешан, всего лишь движения тела и обмен жидкостями. Несколько секунд довольно посредственного удовольствия и долгое ощущение пустоты и безысходности внутри. Ни смысла, ни радости. И у меня никогда не было желания и достаточно веских причин, чтобы искать секса ради секса.  
Я слишком хорошо знал, какой бывает любовь.  
Но разве можно было что-то серьезно объяснить этому глумливому уроду?

— Давай, рассказывай, что там за парень? Я элементарно загнусь от ревности, если ты не успокоишь меня. Мне уже кажется, что ты путался с молодым Элвисом!  
— Господи, что за чушь? Никакого Элвиса. Внешне он был обычным.  
— Прыщавым, тощим придурком?  
— Хавьер!  
— У меня нет выбора. Либо я прямо сейчас сдохну от ревности, либо одно из двух.  
— Это было двадцать лет назад!  
— Не аргумент, особенно в твоем случае!  
— Ладно... Он был обычным. Мальчик из хорошей семьи, который связался с плохой компанией. Я тогда учился в полицейской школе в Боготе, решил, что военным я не буду... Отец скандалил. Но мой отец всегда со мной скандалил... В общем, никакой поддержки, я учился и попутно работал в патрульно-постовом отделе, чтобы платить за квартиру и кормить семью...  
— Господи, ты арестовал своего будущего любовника? — Хавьер уже не сдерживался и откровенно потешался надо мной, — заковал в наручники... А потом в обшарпанной полутемной камере...  
Мне стоило большого труда не сломать ему нос.  
— Ну и грязь же у тебя в голове!  
— Ладно, ладно. Прости, я фантазирую... Просто это один из моих любимых порно-снов с твоим участием...  
Наверное мы оба слишком устали, чтобы быть серьезными. Я пихнул его кулаком в плечо, возможно чуть менее болезненно, чем стоило бы.  
— Мы действительно познакомились в участке. Я пытался его вытащить из поганой компании. В парне было много боли и много растерянности. В девятнадцать лет все кажется слишком важным...  
Не знаю, как Пенья удержался от очередной пошлости. Должно быть, прикусил свой грязный язык.  
— А потом мы поняли, что между нами больше, чем... просто дружба. Хотя никакой дружбы не было... Я не знаю, как это назвать...  
— Спасение утопающих, — подсказал Хавьер, — очень на тебя похоже. И кто первым сознался?  
— Я.  
— Страшно представить.  
— Да, вся эта история выглядела не слишком красиво. В моей голове было много условностей... Мужчина должен. Мужчина не должен... У меня была семья. В какой-то момент я решил, что все происходящее недопустимо. Думал даже застрелиться.  
Я улыбнулся, чтобы чуть разрядить атмосферу.  
Да, любовь в моем случае чаще представляла собой смесь боли и стыда. Это семейное проклятье тащилось за мной всю жизнь, но я научился вскрывать нарывы и чистить раны.  
Никакие чужие ценности и установки не стоили великолепного и мощного чувства, от которого менялось все. Менялся мир и снаружи и внутри меня.  
— Застрелиться? Ты серьезно?  
— Да. Я решил, что это единственный «мужской» поступок в этой ситуации.  
Хавьер посмотрел на меня, так словно видел впервые.  
— Ну... А почему передумал?  
Я на секунду пожалел, что вообще начал говорить об этой старой истории, а потом подумал: какого черта, пусть знает, с кем связался.  
— У меня семья, — сказал я тихо, — Горацио. Ему тогда было два года, совсем маленький... Много болел. Знаешь, все эти детские хвори. Их тысяча и они прут одна за другой. Я подумал, что ему пригодиться даже такой плохой отец как я...  
Это был март 72-го, я вернулся с дежурства, у Горацио подскочила температура, и доктор Моралес поставил ему капельницу. Юлиана, которой едва исполнилось семнадцать, вдруг как-то резко повзрослела, она раскладывала наши деньги по конвертам и подписывала каждый своим мелким, округлым почерком: «коклюш», «прививка от оспы», «еда», «кофе», «сигареты», «скарлатина».  
Их было не меньше десятка этих тонких, аккуратных конвертов.  
В доме царило какое-то пугающее уныние.  
На вопрос «устал?» я молча пожал плечами и пошел в единственное место в нашей крохотной квартире, где можно было запереться — в ванную.  
Я сидел, слушал чью-то ругань за стеной, кашель Горацио, грохот трамвая на улице, весь этот ежедневный, живой шум, и крутил барабан револьвера. Я думал, о том, что все, происходящее в моей жизни тошнотворная, подлая ложь и нет ничего настоящего, кроме отравленной, больной и ущербной любви к своенравному наркоману и надрывного сухого кашля мальчика, который был сыном человека, имени которого я даже не знал.  
— Открой, — попросила Юлиана, подергав ручку двери, — открой, пожалуйста.  
Я до сих пор не понимаю как она узнала обо всем, но видимо полицейский в доме — это заразно.  
Я открыл, она увидела оружие, глянула на меня страшно и ударила с размаху по лицу. Она колотила меня по груди, пыталась выдрать клок волос, вцепиться ногтями в глаза, сделать как можно больнее своими слабыми маленькими руками. И все это молча, не издавая ни единого звука. Я слышал только ее прерывистое дыхание.  
Потом мы сидели на полу в ванной, держались за руки и беззвучно плакали.  
— Ну и что, что наша жизнь ложь, — сказала Юлиана, — ну и что, что ты связался с этим глупым мальчишкой! Это хорошая ложь! Наша ложь лучше их правды, vejeto! И... Ты спросил у него? Может быть, он тоже в тебя влюблен? Вы мужчины невозможно глупые! Мните себя невесть кем, а простых вещей сделать не можете! Иди и скажи ему все, чувствуешь. Как там его зовут... Альваро? Иди и скажи: «Альваро, мать твою, я, Горацио Каррильо, старый дурачок, тебя люблю». А когда он скажет, что ты ему не нужен, плюнь и найди себе парня получше! Такой тупица тебя не достоин! Господи, я расцарапала тебе нос?! Ну что за ужас! Что скажет этот твой полковник Рамирес, если ты придешь на новую работу с расцарапанным носом? Давай скорей помажем! Можно ловить наркоторговцев в таком виде? А вдруг тебя опять отправят в патруль? Нет! Скажешь, что это котенок!  
— Сколько можно врать? — возмутился я, чувствуя, как мир постепенно обретает здоровые цвета и очертания, — скажу, что меня избивает жена, пусть сами думают, шутник я или лучше держаться от меня подальше.  
— Давай вставай, чего расселся! — она, посмеиваясь, пихнула меня локтем в бок, — еда сама себя не приготовит и еще нужно сделать малышу укол. Ты купил антибиотик, который я сказала? Горацио? Что, забыл? Я однажды сама тебя пристрелю!  
У меня была семья. Я никак не мог умереть.

Мы молча лежали рядом, и тишина вдруг начала казаться мне ощутимо напряженной. И все же я позволил себе слишком много правды. Не каждый человек способен такое принять.  
Я осторожно взглянул на Хавьера, ожидая увидеть все что угодно, кроме того, что увидел:  
Этот чертов амер спал! Тихо и крепко.  
Я встал, взял с кровати подушку, тихонько, стараясь не разбудить, сунул ее под голову Пенье, и пошел варить себе кофе.  
Надо было хотя бы приблизительно прикинуть план отчета о бесславной смерти «мозга Эскобара»


	5. 5

В день похорон Густаво, я отправился на кладбище.  
В связи тем, что объявленное Пабло перемирие стремительно закончилось, и цена за мою голову выросла втрое, УБН пригнало лично для меня крепкий бронированный форд ЛТД восемьдесят четвертого года, неприметного голубого цвета, чтобы я мог передвигаться по городу в относительной безопасности. В качестве сопровождения со мной постоянно находился кто-нибудь из агентов и мои ребята: капрал Трухильо, и получивший на днях лейтенанта, Горацио Агилар.  
Мёрфи явно не понимал, на кой черт мы рискуем и едем в такой день на кладбище, но все равно нацепил бронежилет и без вопросов сел на сидение рядом.  
— Кого мы там ищем? — спросил он на жутком испанском.  
Клянусь, так плохо как он не говорят даже пьяные кубинцы!  
— Мы не ищем, — сказал я по-английски, — просто сегодня хороший день, чтобы навестить покойных.  
Я всегда был охотником, и меня выводила из себя ситуация, когда охотились за мной! Это делало меня больным и отнимало жизненные силы, в добавок ко всем моим рубцующимся ранениям.  
Но как объяснишь это встревоженному новичку?  
Пенья уехал в Боготу. Как обычно без комментариев.  
— Отчитаюсь и вернусь, — он смеялся, но мне показалось, что ему не по себе, — Мёрфи о тебе позаботится. Обещай мне только не прессовать парня. У него семья, нервы на пределе.  
— Ерунду не говори, никому не интересен твой агент Мёрфи! Я никого не прессую!  
— Да? Ну тогда просто ничего с ним не делай, хорошо? Верни мне его в целости и сохранности. Поклянись мамой, каброн!  
— Да пошел ты!  
Когда Хавьер нервничал — он был невыносим.  
Иногда мне мучительно хотелось его остановить, связать и, посадив в самолет, отправить куда-нибудь подальше от этой красивой, полной дурных людей, страны.  
Мы были удивительно схожи в своих желаниях. И нам обоим не светило...  
— Постарайся не умереть, пока я в отъезде, Каррильо.  
Он был выше меня ростом, но это удивительным образом никогда не было заметно, и когда я поцеловал его, я тоже не ощутил этой разницы.  
В той части кладбища, куда направлялись мы, не было ни души. Еще бы! Это был не день полиции и даже не день поминовения. Простые могилы, пыльные трехцветные флажки и связки искусственных цветов.  
Государство разорилось на золоченые буквы и герб Управления.  
Двадцать пять моих и чудовищное количество ребят работавших под началом полковника Ферреро, майора Нариньо... Целый город мертвых полицейских.  
Мы молча постояли минут десять: Мёрфи чуть поодаль, а Трухильо и мой сын совсем рядом.  
— Ладно, — сказал я, — надо ехать.  
Я поднял с земли старую гильзу и сунул в карман. На память об этом дне.  
Я молился всем святым, я очень надеялся, что прямо сейчас мой враг испытывает то же невыносимое, мучительное чувство бессилия, что испытывал я, когда хоронили моих ребят.  
Чувство, что ты не можешь проводить в последний путь близких людей.  
И это никогда не изменить.  
И есть тот, кто лишил тебя этого.  
Ты знаешь его имя. И оно отравляет твою душу.  
Я надеялся, что в тот день Пабло Эскобар не раз вспомнил полковника Горацио Каррильо.

 

— ...с той разницей, что теперь он в тюрьме, господа. Но мы должны быть готовы к чрезвычайному положению по всей стране.  
На сей раз в офис УБН в Боготе набилось рекордное количество «звезд». Из Вашингтона прибыл сам Джонни Фелпс, начальник «кокаинового» отдела. Старик потерял все свои волосы, но был по-прежнему похож на хищную глубоководную рыбу.  
Он пожал мне руку и хлопнул по-свойски по плечу:  
— Уже полковник? Хайме не прогадал. Ха! А я ставил на то, что ты свалишь в полицию нравов, начальником отдела пыток. Молоток, Каррильо. Удивил.  
Раньше я реагировал на его особенный «юмор» гораздо острее. Они с моим шефом, полковником Хайме Рамиресом, вообще любили вгонять меня с ступор фразочками типа этой. С совершенно серьезным видом изголялись кто во что горазд, лишь бы заставить меня хоть как-то реагировать. Это был дурацкий цирк. Иногда они и вправду доводили меня до белого каления, и делом чести было сохранить на лице обычное невозмутимое выражение.  
Но теперь у меня был Хавьер Пенья. А в деле ядовитого юморка ему равных не было. Здесь старик проигрывал по всем статьям.  
— Давненько я тут не был. Что, опять Эскобар вас достал? Какой все-таки стервец — уже второй кризис власти из-за одного барыги. Одно в нем хорошо: он без воображения. Все по одной схеме лепит. Что в 85-ом, что сейчас. Эх! Нам бы Хайме не помешал... Да, второго такого человека не будет. Не будет... Нагнет вас Эскобар, ребятки. Как пить дать!  
Я промолчал. Гринго особенные существа, они умеют говорить с тобой о правильных вещах так, словно хотят тебя унизить.  
А Хайме Рамирес нам бы сейчас очень пригодился. Тут Фелпс не кривил душой.  
Мой бывший шеф, действительно был исключительным человеком. Он создал наркополицию Колумбии и забыл о барыгах раз в десять больше, чем о них когда-либо знали даже самые подкованные агенты УБН.  
Мы называли его Макакой за маленький рост и невероятную подвижность лица.  
Макака обожал застолья, и в хорошие времена способен был целиком сожрать баранью ногу, а пил так, словно его печень была из титанового сплава. Кроме того он знал все анекдоты существовавшие на этой земле и умело вворачивал их в свою речь.  
В главном полицейском управлении Боготы найти его было очень легко. Если где-то громко гоготали — Макака был там. В самом центре всеобщего веселья.  
Я понятия не имею, как он рассмотрел меня среди всей этой веселой братии. Я был его абсолютной и полной противоположностью, и иногда мне кажется, он взял меня помощником только чтобы всласть поиздеваться. Для его чувства юмора я был своеобразной боксерской грушей. Никогда не реагировал, никогда не оскорблялся. И не пытался шутить смешней. Я вообще никак не пытался шутить. Это тоже веселило Макаку.  
Это были прекрасные и страшные времена. Рамирес научил меня всему, что я знал и даже больше. Я и сейчас мог бы вспомнить навскидку пять-шесть его любимых анекдотов и навязчивый запах крепких кубинских сигарет, которые он ящиками покупал у контрабандистов.  
Он был первым в черном списке Пабло Эскобара, ему даже подрядили личного убийцу по кличке Лис. Он посадил больше барыг, чем кто бы то ни было до и после. Он наступал на пятки Карлосу Ледеру и довел немца до нервного срыва и попытки спрятаться у партизан.  
Рамиресу не было равных.  
А в ноябре 86-го его застрелили. За месяц до получения генеральских эполет и назначения шефом всего личного состава колумбийской полиции.  
Мир мог бы быть совсем другим, если бы не выстрелы на мосту через реку Богота...

После собрания кто-то из агентов предложил выпить и большинство колумбийцев, соблюдая негласное правило «ничего личного с амерами», вежливо отказались, но я остался.  
В любом случае я так раздражал большинство столичных штабных, что моей репутации уже не повредила бы даже вечеринка с проститутками и кокаином за счет Джорджа Буша.  
Пенья, который по непонятной причине не присутствовал на общем собрании, приехал через час после начала «американской» вечеринки. Явившись, он первым делом обнял секретаршу посольства, симпатичную женщину с умным лицом и желтыми волосами до плеч, потом обнял Сару Эклунд, агента из Кали, потом незнакомую мне женщину в зеленом платье, приехавшую с Фелпсом из Вашингтона.  
А потом напоролся на меня.  
— Обнимемся? — спросил я вежливо.  
— Давай позже?  
— У меня один вопрос, Пенья.  
— У меня ничего с ними не было, клянусь!  
— Один вопрос, — я заговорил тихо и по-испански, — это тебе что-то надо от ЦРУ или они что-то хотят от тебя. Скажи, мне для общего развития надо.  
— Я не могу, — он поморщился и взял мой стакан с виски, — кто меня сдал?  
— Я просто хорошо слышу и у меня прекрасный преподаватель английского. А еще: не держи меня за дурака.  
— Позже, Каррильо, я тебя очень прошу. Что нового? Рассказали про финансирование? Поцеловали в попку Маркеса?  
— Нет. Решили, что на сей раз все так же плохо, как в 85-ом. Я выбил тяжелую технику для гарнизона Медельина.  
— О! Тебе наконец-то дали танк? Ты страшный человек, Каррильо! — Пенья выпил мой виски залпом и взял себе еще, — через час свалим отсюда, хорошо? Я сам тебя отвезу в гостиницу, у меня тоже есть винтовка и бронежилет. Никуда не уходи.  
И отправился очаровывать коллег и обниматься с женщинами.  
Ко мне прицепился нетрезвый атташе по делам молодежи, который, по слухам, работал на все подразделения сразу, восхищался моими делами, о которых читал в «Эль Эспектадоре», рассказал, что я похож на какого-то героя американских комиксов, предлагал соблюсти дикую традицию под названием «брудершафт», но мне повезло, его отвлекла женщина в зеленом из Вашингтона.  
В результате мы мирно болтали с агентом Инглунд о романе «Любовь во время холеры» она удивлялась, как я мог не читать своего гениального соплеменника. Наверняка усомнилась, умею ли я вообще читать.  
Ровно через час, абсолютно трезвый Пенья (хотя по моим наблюдениям он выпил не меньше полулитра виски) легко коснулся моего плеча.  
— Поехали.  
Мой номер в отеле «Селина парк», проверяли раз десять, но Пенья все должен был сделать самостоятельно.  
Так что мы полчаса буквально ощупывали несчастную комнату окнами в глухую стену, а новенький телевизор марки «Sony» Хавьер чуть не на детали разобрал.  
— Ты стал слишком популярным, каброн, — он устало улыбнулся мне и буквально упал на не очень свежую двуспальную кровать, — это нервирует.  
— Что происходит, Хави? — я вдруг подумал, что тщательней всего он искал в номере жучки. Скорее интуиция, чем знание. Но я привык доверять интуиции, она срабатывала намного быстрей разума и логики.  
— Предположения?  
— Ты затеял какую-то гнилую историю. Все что я могу предположить, Пенья — ты связался не с теми парнями. Зачем?  
— Знаешь, — он резко поднялся и хлопнул ладонями по покрывалу, — по радио сегодня сказали, что ежедневно в Медельине убивают пятнадцать полицейских. Младшие чины идут по сто тысяч песо, чины повыше за двести пятьдесят, а патрульные совсем по дешевке, но тоже деньги хорошие.  
— Восемь, — спокойно уточнил я, — вчера погибло восемь человек. Позавчера в засаду попал отряд Муньоса: девять раненных, семнадцать убитых.  
— Ну... — он посмотрел на меня мрачно, — это называется «в среднем по больнице».  
— И?  
— Это продолжается со дня похорон Густаво. Он решил методично убивать всех подряд, пока не доберется до тебя.  
— Всех не убьет.  
— Но у него есть хороший шанс добраться до тебя, Каррильо. Есть мнение, что если злому и страшному божку Уицилопочтли принести правильную жертву, он смягчиться и пощадит малых сих. Что, слишком поэтично?  
— Никто не сдаст меня, чтобы умаслить Пабло.  
— А ты оптимист, Горацио  
— Ты видимо знаешь больше, чем я.  
Пенья улыбнулся криво и встал. Подойдя ко мне вплотную, он почти в самое ухо шепнул:  
— В точку, каброн. Они убьют тебя, чтобы успокоить своего кровавого божка. Хоть на время. Люди очень устали от крови, Горацио. Все устали. Они уже готовы идти к гадалкам, шаманам, они готовы к жертвоприношениям.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ради меня попал в беду, Хавьер, — я отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Я скучал, мы не виделись несколько недель, было приятно ощущать на шее его горячее дыхание, но я не собирался поддерживать беседу в таком тоне, — где ты был?  
— В Кали, — он поморщился и полез в карман за сигаретами, — прекрати меня трясти. Я все равно не буду тебя в это вмешивать.  
Он закурил и отвернулся, уставившись в окно.  
— Я бы хотел тебя попросить просто доверять мне, просто не вмешиваться и доверять мне. Но ты же не умеешь так, полковник, верно?  
— Ты один это придумал или...  
— Или.  
— Они сожрут тебя, и не подавятся, — сказал я, — и ничего не оставят.  
— Эскобара надо ликвидировать любой ценой.  
— Ты считаешь, что мы не справимся сами?  
— Мы не справимся, — он поджал губы. Пепел упал с сигареты на цветастый индейский ковер, — Гавирия опять пойдет на мир, он сломается, как все до него. Месяц — два этой бойни, и он сам запросит мира. И отдаст кого угодно кому угодно. Лишь бы было тихо. Ты же знаешь, что я прав! Ну, посмотри на меня, и скажи: ты поступил бы иначе на моем месте?  
Я снял китель, повесил его на спинку стула, вынул из кобуры пистолет и положил на стол. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не подбирать слова.  
— Нет, не уходи от ответа, каброн! — Пенья цапнул меня за запястье, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза — давай, скажи, как поступил бы в таком случае честный и неподкупный полковник Каррильо?  
— Я бы не поехал в Кали, — сказал я холодно, — если ты сотрудничаешь со злом, ты сам становишься злом, Пенья.  
Это было жестоко. Хавьер вздрогнул еле заметно, словно я ударил его по лицу, но быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся:  
— Поэтому ты не я, Горацио. Ты молодец. А я...  
Он закурил еще одну сигарету и, продолжая улыбаться все беззаботней, отвернулся от меня.  
Я не смог этого вынести, подошел, ткнулся лбом ему в затылок, обнял за плечи и попросил, жалко и тихо:  
— Прекрати это, Хави, мы найдем какой-нибудь другой выход, мы добьем эту тварь, я тебе обещаю. Просто подожди немного...  
— Нет, — проговорил он спокойно и как-то равнодушно, — нет времени ждать, Каррильо. Все уже началось.

Иногда я думал: если бы мы оба были стойкими, последовательными упрямцами, как скоро между нами наступила бы полная и окончательная зима? Как быстро мучительное, такое неуместное, но сильное чувство превратилось бы в пыль, сделав нас чужими?  
Не думаю, что мы бы дотянули до этого момента.  
В начале девяносто второго я в основном общался со Стивеном Мёрфи.  
Хавьер появлялся все реже, был серьезен, напряжен и, ни на секунду, не оставался со мной один на один.  
Я, впрочем, не настаивал. Я понимал, что он делает, и молча соглашался с происходящим.  
Наверное, я немного умер в ту жаркую, страшную весну тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года.  
Мерфи, поначалу такой настороженный и с трудом скрывающий отвращение к моим методам, в какой-то момент вдруг сломался, и начал жить нашей жизнью. Его томная цивилизованность выветрилась под напором реальности, он отправил жену в Штаты, начал курить в два раза больше и пристрастился к агуардьенте. Он очень хотел, чтобы я доверял ему так же, как Хавьеру и заметно старался.  
Он сдал мне за два месяца четверых сикарио, сначала намеками, а потом и впрямую сообщая результаты прослушки телефонов этих болтливых петухов.  
Я подозреваю, что для Мёрфи это была своего рода сделка с дьяволом, он знал, что я пленных беру, только для того чтобы получить от них информацию. Любыми способами. Это все еще заметно напрягало беднягу.  
Но после того как мелкий бес из шайки Эскобара, Луис Акоста по кличке «Милок» обмочился, едва я зашел к нему в камеру, Стивен Мёрфи решил, что сделка удалась и больше носа не воротил.  
Я, впрочем, старался беречь гражданских, но иногда происходили отвратительные истории. Кто-то случайно ловил пулю, и начиналась долгая подковерная возня, целью которой была моя отставка.  
Я пугал тогда даже матерых золотопогонных засранцев из Боготы.  
Но на моей стороне оказались силы куда мощней наших штабных интриганов.  
УБН считало, что я отлично справляюсь с руководством лучшей опергруппой в стране.  
Даже если иногда, в ходе операции, среди трупов оказывались абсолютно случайные люди.  
Я привык жить, постоянно обманывая семью, общество, всю эту закованную в броню правильности и верности традициям свору очень опасных тварей.  
Чуть дашь слабину, покажешь свою суть — разорвут на двести частей.  
Эта игра изводила меня только поначалу, когда я был юн и верил во всякие нелепые максимы, вроде чести, долга, мужественности, правды.  
Потом, когда понял, что я в числе большинства с одним отличием: большинство к бесконечной лжи добавляло еще и вранье самим себе, то совершенно успокоился.  
Надо было просто делать дело.  
И что будет, то будет.  
Жить и работать, не отягощая существование тупыми условностями и защищая то ценное, что мне удалось сохранить в этом аду.  
Но лгать себе я всегда считал последним делом.  
И в ту жуткую весну девяносто второго я на самом деле стал монстром.  
Даже Юлиана, которая уже давно и серьезно угрожала мне тем, что самовольно вернется из ссылки «потому что ты окончательно свихнешься без меня, vejete!» перестала со мной спорить.  
Она просто сказала:  
— Горацио, пожалуйста, береги себя. Я хочу еще раз тебя увидеть.  
И больше мы, даже в шутку, не обсуждали ее побег из Техаса.  
Я казался ей каким-то отчаявшимся и безумным, но на деле я был просто очень сосредоточен на цели.  
Я подозревал, что едва ли она достижима, даже если я наконец прострелю голову Пабло Эскобару, но если ничего не делать — совсем ничего не будет.  
И конечно меня задело неверие Хавьера в то, что мы способны справиться с медельинским психопатом и его подельниками своими силами.  
Особенно задел тот факт, что он был прав.  
Мы не виделись слишком долго. И еще дольше не слышали друг друга. Мне иногда казалось, что связь оборвалась, и ничего между нами больше нет. Забавно, но мы никогда не озвучивали настоящее название наших чувств.  
Двое взрослых, седеющих уже, трусливых мальчишек.  
Я разок в полумертвом состоянии, едва слышно, произнес слишком смелое слово, Пенья же избегал его как холеры. «Это», — как сказал однажды Хавьер.  
Вот и все название.  
С «этим», надо сказать, ничего не происходило, оно прекрасно устроилось внутри меня, занимая собой все свободное от ярости и охотничьего азарта пространство.

Хавьер появился девятнадцатого июня, без предупреждения, поздно вечером, после отбоя.  
— Нужно поговорить, — сказал он, посмотрев куда-то сквозь меня, — ты сможешь уехать из лагеря?  
Я кивнул.  
Он сильно осунулся, выглядел хищным, слишком серьезным и встревоженным.  
Почти весь путь мы молчали.  
— Завтра вызовем тебе целый полк охраны, — сказал Пенья, аккуратно притормаживая за перекрестком у знакомой арки, — а сейчас я выйду первым, потом ты. Через минуту. Ты знаешь протокол.  
В его старой квартире царил хаос и запустение.  
— Потерпишь? — он криво усмехнулся и стащил с себя бронежилет.  
— Это не важно, — сказал я, — говори.  
— Не хочешь слегка раздеться или ты уже к бронику прирос?  
Я кивнул и расстегнул ремни жилета.  
— Говори, Хавьер.  
Он сел на диван и похлопал по обивке рядом.  
— Сделай одолжение, Каррильо.  
Я посмотрел на него внимательно и вдруг понял, что совсем забыл какой он красивый человек. Резкие, яркие черты, упрямый, смешливый рот, глаза умные, всегда с какой-то нутряной мощью на дне, черные, живые...  
Моей хваленой стойкости хватило и доли секунды, чтобы перестать существовать.  
Я снял боронежилет и сел рядом, положив пистолет на стол справа. Просто по привычке.  
— Хочешь выпить? — спросил он.  
Я покачал головой.  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Хавьер?  
— Я устал без тебя, — тихо сказал он, рассматривая свои нервные руки, крутившие старую американскую зажигалку, — я смертельно устал быть без тебя. Я не могу. И с тобой не могу. Но без тебя совсем хреново. Я думал, будет просто: главное, что ты жив... Но нет! Я не знаю, что делать. Помоги мне. Пошли меня к черту, скажи что-нибудь... как ты умеешь, чтобы выбить из меня всю эту дурь. Я сам не справляюсь.  
Первым порывом была лихорадочная мысль: как помочь ему? Что сказать, чтобы не было так больно?  
Я совершенно не сообразил, о чем Хавьер говорит, настолько сильным было желание прекратить это искренне, мощное страдание.  
Я не видел его раньше таким уязвимым. Я даже представить не смел, что он может быть настолько открыт и беззащитен...  
Не знаю, каким чудом я не ляпнул главную глупость в своей жизни. Видимо мое нежелание отказываться от Хавьера Пеньи оказалось сильней инстинктивного желания немедленно спасти его от боли.  
— Я не хочу, — мне было физически тяжело издавать звуки, но надо было что-то сказать, — и не буду посылать тебя к черту. Обратись за этим к кому-то другому.  
Он несколько секунд молча сверлил меня взглядом, потом вдруг фыркнул и рассмеялся:  
— Ты чертов каброн!  
— Если ты считаешь, что скомпрометируешь меня своими новыми связями, имей в виду, я плевать хотел! Можешь даже жениться на них, только меня не оповещай. Знать не хочу! Но не смей еще раз устраивать мне бойкот, сукин сын Пенья!  
Я положил руку ему на колено и как следует сжал пальцы, надеясь, что синяки еще неделю будут напоминать дураку о моих словах.  
— Еще раз будешь разговаривать со своим дружком Мёрфи так, будто меня нет в кабинете, я вам обоим яйца отстрелю! И не надо пугать меня Кики Камареной, я пуганый! Ты меня понял, Хавьер?  
Меня вдруг словно прорвало. Я так старался быть понимающим, так напрягался, пытаясь не мешать, что напрочь задавил в себе все живое. Тоску, досаду и мучительную ревность. Пять месяцев я только и делал, что заталкивал все это поглубже, придавливал великим словом «надо» и пытался не чувствовать.  
— Черт... Прости... — Хавьер растерянно погладил мои сведенные судорогой пальцы на своем колене, — я даже не подумал...  
— Ублюдок, — сказал я, стараясь успокоиться, — не подумал он.  
— Ты отлично держался. Не подкопаешься... Я начал думать, что... всё. Конец. Ты все решил.  
— Я решил? У меня, что, были особые полномочия, Пенья? Давай-ка расскажи мне о них. Если я мог сам все решать, ты что думаешь, я бы отказался от тебя? Из-за твоей работы? Из-за того, что я не хочу, чтоб ты пачкался о Кали? Может быть из-за моей карьеры? Какой дурак... И я дурак! Два клинических идиота.  
— Дураки, — эхом повторил Хавьер и ткнулся носом в мое плечо, — я ужасно устал без тебя...  
— Ничего не выйдет, — внезапное, полное спокойствие обрушилось на меня, почти физически ощутимой бетонной плитой. Все ушло: боль, страх, ярость, ревность, — я думал об этом еще полтора года назад. Ты считаешь, я не искал выход? Думаешь, я не понимаю, что... все это нельзя... Не для нас с тобой? Я не умней и не сильней тебя, Пенья. Я только кажусь таким крутым... Ты привык видеть меня таким. Но это вранье! Это личина для чужих. Не для тебя.  
— Я знаю, — пробормотал он и внезапно, довольно ощутимо укусил меня, — лучше бы я никогда сюда не приезжал. Надо было остаться в Мексике... Там одни уроды.  
— Не болтай ерунды! И кстати, мне больно.  
— А ты сломал мне колено, каброн! Это тоже больно.  
— Черт, — я быстро разжал пальцы, — черт...  
Пенья немедленно развеселился, потребовал оплатить ему ортопеда, психоаналитика, мать Терезу и еще раз больно укусил мое плечо.  
— Не знаю, почему мне хочется тебя сожрать, Каррильо... Или хотя бы лизнуть. Сладкий! Мой сладкий полковник.  
— Заткнись, бога ради!  
Надо было как-то прекратить этот балаган и я, запустив пальцы в вихрастые пряди на затылке Хавьера, заставил его оторваться от моего плеча, потянул к себе и поцеловал. Как следует. Не церемонясь.  
Мы слишком долго играли в чужие глупые игры, без конца проигрывая самих себя.  
Надо было это исправлять.

Все, что стоило знать о Пабло, заключалось в названии его тюрьмы.  
Человек, начинавший карьеру с воровства и перепродажи надгробий с медельинских кладбищ, назвал свою тюрьму Храмом.  
«Я бог: если решу, что кому-то пора сдохнуть — он сдохнет в тот же день.»  
И все. Для завершенного портрета этой сволочи красок достаточно.  
Некоторые считали это тонкой иронией, присущей лишь очень умным людям. Нашим, вечно недовольным правительством и полицией, интеллигентам нравилось думать, что Эскбар олицетворение духовной свободы и специальной колумбийской магии. Этакий волшебник, чья вседозволенность предопределена божественным провидением...  
Бла-бла-бла.  
Даже лучшие из них называли его благодетелем народа, с вечной, лицемерной оговоркой:  
— Но мы, конечно, против его методов...  
Благодетель ведь швырял миллионы, финансировал расселение трущоб (недолго и безуспешно), построил медельинское метро, он привез в Колумбию бегемотов...  
Спору нет — боженька всемогущий!  
Сказать, что эта чушь меня бесила — не сказать ничего. Я бросил читать только ради того, чтобы не видеть больше этой нелепицы.  
Я помню, на одной из вечеринок устроенных Юлианой весной восемьдесят шестого, когда нам всем показалось вдруг, что кровавый ужас прекратился и передышка будет долгой, один тип, называвший себя «новым писателем» сказал мне:  
— Согласитесь, майор, Эскобар немного напоминает одну стихию... Море, способное разнести в щепки огромный круизный лайнер, непредсказуемое и страшное.  
— Он предсказуемый, — я очень постарался сдержать свои настоящие эмоции. Хорошо, что в этот момент подошла Юлиана с женой этого «писателя», а то могла бы выйти нехорошая сцена.  
Детей не выпускали играть на улицу, «бомба» стало самым популярным словом в СМИ, после наступления темноты город пустел, люди запирали двойные железные двери на несколько замков, словно соблюдая строгий комендантский час. Если раньше несколько районов Медельина считались «опасными», то в какой-то момент вся страна стала одним сплошным опасным районом.  
Мы привыкли к постоянному фоновому страху: тем, кто мог сбежать, смертельно завидовали те, у кого не было друзей делавших американские визы. Иногда казалось, что счастливчики, садившиеся в самолет, улетали в жизнь. Штаты казались некоторым из нас землей обетованной. Местом, где никто никогда не умирает на улице, сгорая во взорванном старом рено. Никто никогда не умирает вообще.  
Даже я, с врожденным отвращением к «большому северному соседу», провожая жену в аэропорт Хосе Мари Кордовы, ощутил эту детскую веру в сказочную страну, где каждого ждет счастье, покой и никаких трупов на узких раскаленных улицах...  
Юлиане понравился Техас и она нашла себе занятие, чтоб не сойти с ума от страха за нас, но через три месяца жизни в Штатах, она сказала:  
— В этом месте нет сердца. Но люди хорошие и апельсиновый сок продают в пакетах по три литра, а ты знаешь, что это для меня значит. Не волнуйся, я тут отлично устроилась.  
Я редко говорил ей, что она лучшая из женщин. Кому угодно хвастался, но ей только дважды сказал за двадцать с лишним лет нашего брака.

Мы все боялись. Страх был вплавлен в нашу национальную ДНК.

За две недели до побега божества из храма, мою машину обстреляли с крыши библиотеки на дороге 31А.  
Стрелка мы не взяли, но библиотекарей потрясли серьезно. Пенья, который во время перестрелки сидел на заднем сиденье, был особенно убедителен. Я думал, он пристрелит несчастного старика-заведующего, или выдавит ему глаз дулом автомата.  
— Пора менять эту колымагу, — сказал Хавьер пнув мой форд по колесу, — дерьмовая тачка.  
— Отличный автомобиль, — я вдруг почувствовал, что смертельно устал от всей этой дряни и у меня болит сердце, — ни одной дыры.  
— Это пока не начали стрелять из гранатомета, — заметил Трухильо.  
— Пора менять, — Пенья был в ярости. Я никогда его таким не видел.  
— Есть у кого-нибудь вода? — они оба были готовы начать разбирать несчастный форд на запчасти прямо на месте, а я хотел таблетку и начать разбираться с этой историей в спокойной обстановке, — нет? Поехали, потом поговорим насчет машины. Надо проверить телефонные переговоры и другие маршруты выбирать.  
— Кто-то тебя сдал, — Хавьер совсем не мог справиться с бешенством, — убью эту суку!  
— Поехали, — проорал я прямо ему в ухо, — Трухильо — за руль!  
Мы все привыкли к такой жизни, мы привыкли, что хватит доли секунды, чтоб нас не было и, что еще хуже, не было тех, кого мы любим, но избалованных покоем и сытостью амеров, беспомощность просто убивала.  
Я думаю и поэтому тоже Хавьер стал одним из тех, кто создал Лос Пепес.  
Это было всего лишь мое субъективное мнение, но я много времени провел разбирая дела этой организации, я читал все методички, которыми обильно снабжало нас УБН в восьмидесятых, я и сам писал эти чертовы методички, я умел сопоставлять факты и я был очень внимательным полицейским.  
Полковник Хайме Рамирес когда -то, еще в семьдесят первом году, сказал что это единственное мое достоинство.  
Ну и «серьезные щи» само собой.  
Я занялся «Обществом обиженных» сразу после того, как они убили адвоката семьи Эскобар Гвидо Парру и развесили в парке Флореста трупы четверых боевиков картеля, забитых тяжелыми тупыми предметами насмерть. С особой жесткостью.  
Эту тошнотворную экспозицию «Общество» сопроводило запиской:  
«Твои дни сочтены, Пабло. Мы убьем всех»  
Кратко и по делу.  
Потом они сожгли его чертовы кадиллаки, и две виллы в Кундинамарке.  
Это была очень методичная и совершенно безжалостная война. Без правил и отчетов. Без горы бумаг, постоянного давления Боготы и подковерной борьбы штабов.  
У меня был только один вопрос: кто и как будет отвечать за это праздник смерти?  
Я знал, что полицейское управление Медельина чуть ли не полным составом сотрудничало с Лос Пепес.  
Ни одного ареста. Никто ничего никогда не видел. Заведенные ими дела выглядели как пустые белые листы А4.  
Ферреро потерял за год двести человек личного состава и я его прекрасно понимал. Возможно, как никто другой.  
Но Поисковый блок, что бы ни болтали журналисты, не имел к «Обществу» никакого отношения.  
Разве что в Лос Пепес состояли двое самых близких мне людей...  
Мой адъютант капрал Трухильо и специальный агент УБН Хавьер Пенья.

Для начала следует подчеркнуть: о планируемой операции по переводу Эскобара в тюрьму Беллависта я узнал случайно.  
Случайно.  
Это все, что надо знать о двадцать втором июля девяносто второго года.  
То, что в этот день случилось, кажется абсолютно непостижимым, но в те времена в Колумбии непостижимое было чем-то вроде скучной повседневной реальности.  
А еще нужно хорошо знать нашу элиту, чтобы понять, что заплатив всего трем людям можно без труда сорвать серьезную войсковую операцию.  
Я не думаю, что эту работу проделал кто-то из шайки Пабло.  
Слишком непредсказуемо и изящно.  
Полагаю все сложилось само собой.  
Случайно.  
Из-за поганой организации операции, бесконечной грызни в конгрессе, из-за совершенно невозможного закона ста восьмидесяти дней, который едва не выпустил на свободу всю ту сволочь, которую мы полтора года запихивали в тюрьмы Колумбии теряя близких людей и бесценное время. И, наконец, из-за Цезаря Гавирии, который слишком спонтанно начал проявлять характер.  
Но, на мой взгляд, все началось с того, что никто не озаботился менять хотя бы раз в три месяца командиров гарнизона охраны внешнего периметра Ла Катедрали.  
Да, черт бы их всех подрал, эту гниду должны были охранять мои парни, а не купленные по дешевке на распродаже люди Маррокина!  
Все это, и идиотская перестрелка войсковых частей гарнизона охраны с медельинскими полицейскими, превратили хороший июльский день в чудовищное позорище.  
— Нам запретили появляться в Медельине вообще, — Хавьер уселся на край моего стола и достал из кармана фляжку с ромом, — ты все еще на службе или хлебнешь?  
— Серьезно, через посольство запретили, — Мёрфи изрядно нервничал, все еще не привык, что здесь невозможно работать не нарушая приказов и правил, — прямым текстом. Надавили сразу на все кнопки.  
— Кто?  
— Непонятно, — когда я отказался от выпивки, фляжку перехватил Стивен, — пока непонятно.  
— Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать, Каррильо?  
— Могу взять вас с собой, — я был в такой ярости, что мог говорить только короткими фразами, — но меня тоже не позвали.  
— Нет, мы не можем тебя подставлять.  
И они продолжили придумывать планы один другого безумней, и надираться в моем кабинете.  
Я чувствовал только злость и беспомощность.  
— Будем надеяться, что ваша армия знает, что делает, полковник, — Мёрфи в конце концов устроился на двух стульях и начал задремывать, — если что мы будем здесь, наготове... вы уж извините...  
Пенья как всегда выглядел абсолютно трезвым и бодрым. Он смотрел на меня, курил одну за другой и пытался изображать оптимизм:  
— Брось, там скорее всего какой-то план. Наши военные тоже не любят делиться славой, тем более с полицией, — он постучал пальцами по черному пластику телефонной трубки, — сейчас зазвонит. Помяни мое слово. Они просто гнут пальцы. Как обычно.  
— Нет никакого плана, — сказал я, — никто не позвонит.  
Но к утру нас все же вызвали на позицию. Мёрфи еле продрал глаза, а мы с Хавьером так и не заснули, пили кофе, слушали сводки с места событий и старались не схватить инфаркт от напряжения.  
— Я же говорил, — ухмыльнулся Пенья, застегивая ремни бронежилета.  
— Чушь. Слишком поздно, — мрачно сказал я, — Давайте, собирайтесь, будем считать, что вы здесь в отпуске, удостоверения, если хотите, можете оставить у меня в столе.  
Я сразу отправил половину группы в горы, чтобы не тратить время. Если Эскобар ушел каким-то неизвестным мне путем, то он точно ушел наверх.  
Ребята вернулись через три часа ни с чем: ни вертолетных площадок, никаких следов перевалочных пунктов или укрытий. Ничего.  
Пабло исчез.  
Просто испарился из обложенной армией и полицией тюрьмы.  
Это был не просто провал. Это был позор.  
Перестрелка к нашему прибытию уже закончилась, нам удалось застать только последний этап штурма, так что никто из моих людей не сделал и выстрела.  
Когда кое-как удалось скоординировать передвижение войск, и Ла Катедраль была взята, выяснилось, что заложников Пабло не тронул, так что заместителя министра юстиции Мендосу нашли прикованным к ножке бильярдного стола, напуганного, но живого.  
Он-то и рассказал что происходило внутри, пока вся королевская рать снаружи занималась перестрелкой с полицией, перестрелкой с барыгами и попытками понять кто за что будет отвечать потом перед трибуналом.  
Вкратце: ему приставили к голове узи и пригрозили убить, если будет валять дурака, а потом скрылись в неизвестном направлении.  
— Скорее всего, с помощью потайного хода...  
И все.  
Очень ценная информация, которую немедленно выдали журналистам, как основную версию.  
Ближе к десяти утра срочно созвали совет командиров, прямо в кабинете Эскобара, несколько минут орали друг на друга, после чего, наконец бросили выяснять, кто виноват и объявили о начале грандиозной охоты на Пабло.  
Мне с трудом удалось настоять на том, что помимо масштабной операции, для которой пригнали всех, кого смогли достать и даже морскую пехоту, необходимо сейчас же начать расследование самого побега.  
— Но это же и идиоту ясно! — генерал Маррокин перешел на лающий крик, — он сбежал по подземному ходу! Не отвлекайте нас от главного, полковник! Это не имеет сейчас значения!  
Я подумал, что если не выстрелю ему в лицо прямо сейчас, меня хватит удар от ярости.  
Спас положение Пенья, чье присутствие вдруг оказалось вполне уместным, потому что после штурма всем немедленно понадобилась помощь наших американских друзей.  
Он незаметно сжал мой локоть и тихо прошипел над ухом:  
— Пошел он в жопу. Считай, что приказ получен.  
В тот день в Медельине творилась сплошная магия.  
Волшебство УБН состояло в том, что уже через час я смог выгнать из Ла Катедрали всех посторонних, и мы приступили к выяснению, как из плотного кольца нескольких армейских подразделений с танками и огнеметами, и толпы вооруженных до зубов и чудовищно злых медельинских полицейских, могли выбраться несколько человек, чьи портреты и личные дела знала не только Колумбия. Весь мир.  
Никакого подземного хода мы не нашли, хотя несколько суток переворачивали Ла Катедраль вверх дном.  
Пенья красовался в идиотской меховой шапке, которую нашел в кабинете, Мёрфи разбирал целую библиотеку порножурналов, а я просто ходил по пустым комнатам, набитым роскошью и антиквариатом и пытался перестать ненавидеть весь мир.  
Я сделал тот же вывод, что и ребята из «Эль Тьемпо», которые опубликовали через два дня скандальный обзор на медельинскую историю: «...преступники просто переоделись в форму полиции и, в общей неразберихе, спокойно уехали в неизвестном направлении.»

Есть вещи и понятия, которые способны сломать даже самых стойких из нас. И они чаще всего используются в качестве оружия, которое убивает любую критику.  
Когда я предложил, для начала, взять Марию Энао, даже Хавьер посмотрел на меня как на чудовище.  
Они свято верили в истину, которую Пабло сочинил про себя, а люди растиражировали как удобную и красивую легенду.  
Семья — это главное.  
В одном из американских фильмов, которые мы смотрели с Юлианой, когда жили в нашей первой крошечной квартире в Боготе, главный герой, бандит — мафиози, с важным видом говорил: «мужчина забывший свою семью не может называться мужчиной»...  
Мне страшно не понравилось это кино. Юлиана говорила что-то про шедевр, про награды и про то, что я все понимаю буквально, и в кино она со мной больше не пойдет.  
А я пытался объяснить ей свою точку зрения: мне не понравилось, что люди сочувствовали преступникам. Мы два часа сидели в темном кинотеатре, где нельзя было даже закурить, и все, кто там был все время переживали из-за убийц, торговцев наркотой и прочих ублюдков.  
«Но они тоже люди, у них тоже есть семья...»  
Боюсь, я один вышел из кинотеатра раздраженным.  
— Ты невыносим! С сегодняшнего дня смотрим только мультфильмы и мелодрамы, vejete! — сказала моя жена и больше мы с ней не вспоминали этот неудачный вечер.  
И вот внезапно я осознал, что история с тем киношным бандитом повторяется в реальности.  
Мне снова пытаются доказать, что семья барыги — это святое. Что нельзя быть настолько монстром, чтобы отбирать у мужчины самое дорогое.  
Оружие, поражавшее даже самых разумных.  
Пабло, несомненно, и сам верил в свою ложь. Зашкаливающее лицемерие было его настоящим выдающимся талантом.  
Он трахал все, что двигалось с остервенением бонобо. Об этом не знали только самые ленивые. И при этом даже наше, циничное насквозь, полицейское управление считало, что он удивительно преданный семьянин.  
Замечательно, так давайте эту «преданность» используем, чтобы взять ублюдка?  
Нет. Каррильо — монстр, каратель, сволочь каких свет не видел!  
Я был готов называться хоть горшком, я бы даже в печь полез, лишь бы мою идею поддержали...  
— Почему все, включая тебя, просто помешались на чувствах этого гада?! — я старательно сдерживался, чтобы не наорать на самого близкого мне человека, и в результате все равно сорвался, — вы бы о своей родне так беспокоились, как о семейке ублюдка!  
— Я понимаю о чем ты, Горацио, — Хавьеру очень хотелось быть на моей стороне, но то ли убеждения не позволяли, то ли он чего-то не договаривал — просто есть мнение, что сейчас это может сработать не так как нам надо...  
— Я не предлагал пристрелить эту женщину и повесить ее детей в парке Флореста!  
— Просто немного подожди...  
— Мы уже дождались... — я встал и пошел на кухню сварить кофе. Мне необходимы были несколько минут одиночества, чтобы избавиться от приступа бессильной ярости.  
Мы охотились на Эскобара, а он охотился на нас. Покушений стало только больше, теперь подонки минировали здания целиком, и даже неудачная попытка убийства могла закончиться десятками трупов и раненых. Поэтому и меры предосторожности были экстренными, но мы все равно находили лазейку в системе, чтобы побыть в относительной приватности. Квартира Пеньи все еще казалась нам островком безопасности.  
— Я знаю, что ты прав, — Хавьер нарисовался за спиной и очень деликатно ткнулся носом мне в затылок, — но сейчас ничего из этой идеи не выйдет.  
Мы оба смертельно устали, но каким-то чудом находили силы на маленькие, скупые проявления нежности.  
Я молча пожал плечами, он невесомо коснулся губами моего правого уха:  
— Все, давай обсудим футбол или мою задницу. Хватит дерьма, давай о прекрасном.  
Я перестал злиться почти мгновенно, а еще через секунду прекратил думать о том, что эта проклятая поисковая операция затянется на долгие годы и кто-нибудь из нас умрет раньше, чем мы сможем спокойно посидеть рядом в полутьме и обсудить бездарную игру Атлетико Насьональ против великих Индепендьенте.  
— Что опять с твоей задницей? — я с трудом сдержал улыбку.  
— «Что опять?» Я слабо представляю, кто вообще когда-либо мог с тобой крутить роман, Каррильо. Ты галантный, как циркулярная пила!


	6. 6

Спокойных дней в моей жизни было совсем немного, и если напрячь память, я бы мог вспомнить большинство из них. Так чтобы все люди вокруг были спокойны, не хотели прострелить мне ногу или снести из дробовика голову, все эти милые семейные посиделки с приятными разговорами, прогулки по городу без охраны или ужин в ресторане без перестрелок...  
И все-таки это была очень счастливая жизнь. Не смотря на то, что чаще всего мне приходилось в одиночку идти против общества, семьи, системы, против всех сразу.  
Быть изгоем.  
В один из редких удивительно спокойных дней, когда нам удалось немного поваляться на диване перед телевизором и попить пива без обязанности куда-то молниеносно срываться, Хавьер вдруг поднял тему, которую мы оба старательно замалчивали и обходили как минное поле.  
— Одного понять не могу как ты, такой упертый мужик, — он ухмыльнулся и очень похоже скопировал мои интонации, — «неуместно, пошло, фу », вляпался в... меня. Если я размяк от твоих прекрасных... хм... Не знаю, придумай сам, что в тебе прекрасного, каброн! То ты-то как дошел до жизни такой? Вот в газете пишут, — он сунул мне под нос передовицу «Эль Тьемпо», — «полковник Каррильо, глава поискового блока в интервью заявил... бла, бла, бла всех убью — один останусь». Мой мозг взрывается: для меня этот мрачный придурок в орденах на фотографии и ты — два полярных человека.  
Я не знал, что ему ответить.  
Возможно, если бы моя жизнь изначально сложилась по-другому, более нормально, обычно, «как у людей», я бы никогда не посмел сказать и сделать то, что говорил и делал. Потому что так поступают только конченные люди, только самый низший сорт, те, кого общество никогда не примет. Изгои.  
У меня не было бы лучшей в мире семьи. Я бы никогда не сказал Хавьеру Пенье о своих чувствах. Я бы никогда не был счастлив.  
Но я привык быть изгоем и делать то, чего хотел сам, а не то, чего требовал от меня мир.  
Мои родители собирались завести как минимум четверых детей. Конечно же, сыновей. Отец имел четкие планы на каждого из этих гипотетических воинов. В семье Каррильо иметь меньше троих «продолжателей славного рода» было преступлением, потому мои братья еще до зачатия ни у кого сомнений не вызывали. У них были имена и карьерные планы.  
Когда я родился, врач сказал матери, что она больше не сможет иметь детей. Причины в семье никогда не обсуждались. Но все знали, кто виноват, в том, что несчастная Марта Лусия оказалась «испорченной».  
Мой отец, кадровый военный, с трудом пробившийся в старшие офицеры после такой новости едва не потерял должность, запил и завел сразу двух любовниц.  
Его никто не осудил, потому что у мужчины случилось настоящее горе.  
Нас долго не приглашали на семейные праздники. Как позже выяснилось, женщины боялись, что мамино бесплодие заразно, а я приношу несчастье.  
И только семья моего дяди Игнасио продолжала приезжать на рождество и брать меня на лето в горы. Они совсем не боялись «заразы».  
У Игнасио и Анны Каррильо было семь дочерей и, когда мне исполнилось четыре года, осенью пятьдесят пятого, родилась восьмая. Моя Юлиана.  
Она начала называть меня «стариканом» когда ей стукнуло восемь, она умела рассмешить меня, даже в самые мрачные времена, она выбрала меня лучшим другом и я старался эту дружбу сохранить, потому что только с ней мне удавалось поговорить без ощущения, что я во всем виноват и хуже меня в мире человека нет. Она могла поиздеваться над моими «дурацкими убеждениями», но никогда не стала бы меня осуждать.  
Для нее я всегда был хорошим человеком. Ни странным ребенком, ни несчастьем, ни злым мальчишкой, ни «а почему он не может как все нормальные дети?». Для Юлианы я был «стариканом», который мог бы приехать и пораньше, потому что она соскучилась.  
Это было удивительно и ценно.  
Мы ничего друг от друга не скрывали. Все глупые детские тайны, подростковые обиды, дикие мечты... Я приезжал в конце мая и до сентября мы, не переставая, выкладывали друг другу все, что накопилось.  
У меня не было друзей в школе и в военном училище, я сознательно сторонился всех этих мальчиков из хороших семей, просто периодически доказывая кулаками, что я сильней и что со мной надо разговаривать вежливо. Я не мог доверять существам, которые были способны только врать о себе и набрасываться впятером на одного.  
У меня была Юлиана, я был избалован настоящей дружбой с добрым и умным человеком.  
В те времена хороших дней было много. Жизнь выглядела почти приемлемо, но  
потом мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я ушел из военного училища и поступил в школу полиции в Боготе.  
Отец перестал со мной разговаривать, заявив, что сына у него больше нет.  
Использовал именно эту фразу. Как в какой-то мыльной опере.  
Я ответил ему, что похотливый баран, в которого он превратился, не тот человек, по которому я стану скучать.  
Это была крайне уродливая сцена, но я испытал что-то вроде извращенного удовольствия.  
Без поддержки мне пришлось, конечно, туго в первые годы, но лучше не иметь никакого отца, чем терпеть этого агрессивного, упрямого, развратного лицемера.  
Мама как всегда заняла позицию ледяного высокомерного осуждения:  
— Не смей так говорить с отцом. Кем ты себя возомнил? Убирайся.  
Впрочем, молчание наше длилось недолго.  
Я учился на первом курсе и работал мальчиком на побегушках в патрульно-постовом подразделении Полиции метрополии.  
Свободного времени у меня не было, свободных денег тоже, я легко привык к спартанским условиям жизни в казарме, у меня появились знакомства и даже компания друзей. Я был свободен и готов сражаться за справедливость и добро. Тогда у меня были очень четкие и простые убеждения.  
Но тут ко мне в Боготу приехала моя пятнадцатилетняя кузина. Она украла деньги у матери из кошелька, и рискнула в полном одиночестве трястись сначала в автобусах, а потом на поезде восемь часов, чтобы просто поговорить со мной.  
Юлиана не просила совета, ей вообще ничего не было нужно от меня.  
— Просто мне больше не с кем... поговорить. Ты мой единственный друг, vejete.  
Ей не было стыдно рассказывать мне о своей любви и о том, что ближе к октябрю на свет появиться ее ребенок, и о том, что скорее всего, ее возлюбленный, уехавший на заработки, никогда не вернется.  
Она была растеряна, очень боялась отца и не знала, что ей теперь делать.  
Я принял решение еще в кафе (оно называлось «Андалусия» и там пахло кофе и подгорелым бататом), где мы решили пообедать, потому что хозяин давал большие скидки студентам.  
Юлиана сразу сказала «нет».  
Мы спорили до вечера, шатаясь по грохочущим, раскаленным улицам Боготы, но Юлиана была еще более упрямой, чем я мог предположить.  
— Ты не можешь на мне жениться! У тебя своя жизнь! Что ты за дурак такой?!  
Мое увольнение заканчивалось в полночь и я должен был вернуться на службу, поэтому с помощью моего приятеля Рауля, мать которого преподавала в Национальном Колумбийском Университете, я нашел дешевую комнату в женском общежитии, где устроил Юлиану на ночлег, взяв с нее клятву, что она ничего не предпримет до моего появления.  
И я поступил не по-дружески. Как последняя скотина поступил, если быть честным. Я позвонил дяде в Гуатапе и сказал, что Юлиана у меня, что я ее люблю и сделал ей предложение.  
— Мы поженимся, как только получим ваше согласие и разрешение от епископа. Не волнуйтесь, я смогу о ней позаботиться.  
Я повесил трубку и потому что закончились деньги и потому что слушать поток отборных ругательств и проклятий от симпатичного в целом человека, который ничего дурного мне не сделал, было невыносимо.  
Юлиана обругала меня дураком, расплакалась и сказала, что ее тошнит.  
Я заложил в ломбарде золотые часы, подаренные отцом на конфирмацию, и мы отправились к врачу.  
Она потом не раз спрашивала, как я вообще решился на все это, зная, что мне устроит наше семейство, я каждый раз терялся и бормотал что-то неразборчивое.  
«Так вышло». «Не знаю». «Не помню».  
Это трудно излагать словами... Я просто интуитивно знал, что все другие выходы еще хуже. Юлиана была моим единственным другом, она искренне считала меня хорошим человеком. Я не мог ее бросить.  
И я привык быть изгоем.  
А это людям вообще невозможно объяснить.  
После двух месяцев скандалов мне пришлось все-таки выдержать отвратительный процесс классической колумбийской свадьбы.  
Когда дядя Игнасио перестал бегать за мной с табельным оружием и мы, наконец, сели за стол переговоров, первым делом он заявил, что его дочь пойдет под венец только традиционным способом.  
— Венчания не будет — сказал я. В конце концов, я уже служил в полиции, а убийство полицейского, даже если он салага-первокурсник — это особенное зло, которое редко оставалось не отомщенным в те времена, — никаких попов. Мы распишемся в муниципалитете.  
Он обругал меня мерзавцем и развратником, в тысячный раз проорал «Ей ведь всего пятнадцать!», но я стоял на своем.  
— Не хотите по-хорошему, мы распишемся в Боготе, и внука вы не увидите.  
— Правду говорят, Горацио: от тебя одни несчастья!  
Я сломал его, но «традиционной» деревенской гулянки мы все равно не смогли избежать.  
Я очень любил Гуатапе, горы и чистейшее озеро, в котором водились сомы ростом с человека, но те три дня были настоящим кошмаром.  
— Ты мог стать самым лучшим мужем на свете, — сказала Юлиана, когда нас наконец оставили в покое, — помоги расстегнуть чертово платье. Оно нас задушит... Спасибо, vejete. Ты был бы отличным мужем, как жалко, что я такая дура.  
— Почему ты дура?  
— Лучше бы я на самом деле влюбилась в тебя. Но... — она серьезно, но все же очень по-детски пронзительно и открыто взглянула на меня, — если ты хочешь... я буду спать с тобой.  
— Я не хочу, — сказал я.  
Она повисла у меня на шее, поцеловала в щеку и попросила принести ей коробку школьного мела из сумки.  
Она ела мел на пятом месяце беременности, он ей казался вкусней конфет.  
Мой отец на свадьбу не явился, но мама приехала. Подарила конверт с деньгами и немного своего фирменного ледяного высокомерия:  
-Ты не мог влюбиться в кого-нибудь попроще?

Я не знал, что ответить Хавьеру на его вопрос.  
— Что я в тебе нашел, ты имеешь в виду?  
— Нет, каброн! Как вообще ты умудрился... — он так и не научился произносить вслух это слово, — ты ведь меня быстро просек, верно? Я был очень откровенным...  
— Нет. Ты сам себя не очень видишь, Пенья. На самом деле ты все время говорил всякую глумливую дрянь и шлялся по борделям. Ничего и близко похожего на чувства.  
— Я работал!  
— Ах, вот как это называлось... Ну да. Ты работал или издевался надо мной. Я ничего не понимал. Может быть самую малость...  
Хавьер отставил бутылку и повернулся ко мне.  
— Так, — протянул он с непередаваемой иронией, — момент истины. Что за малость?  
— Ты иногда так смотрел на меня...  
Первый раз я поймал этот удивительный, пронзительный, восхищенный взгляд на плацу еще в восемьдесят восьмом. Мы готовились ко Дню Независимости. А Пенья по обыкновению курил, сидя на стуле в тени и лениво наблюдал за танцами моих ребят. Он взглянул на меня только раз, и меня словно словно током ударило. Все двести двадцать разом прогулялись по телу.  
— ...я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы ты так на меня смотрел почаще.  
— Смотрел? — Пенья поморщился, словно у него резко заболели все зубы, — ты серьезно?  
— Да. А еще моя жена считала, что ты красавчик.  
— Она меня с кем-то спутала, мы уже выяснили. Давай серьезно, Горацио. Мне на самом деле интересно...  
— Я не знаю. Так вышло... — я взял его бутылку и одним глотком допил пиво, — не помню...

С президентом Гавирией я впервые встретился осенью девяносто второго года. Меня, Ферреро и майора Нуньеса вызвали в Боготу, долго мурыжили в управлении, пытаясь заставить отозвать и переделать отчеты по делу о побеге Эскобара. Придирались буквально к каждой запятой, но в результате, под давлением генерала Маркеса наша полицейская бюрократия сдалась, и нас отпустили с богом.  
Я только собрался поискать по своим каналам пропавшего куда-то последние две недели Хавьера, как меня снова вызвали в кабинет начальства и Маркес, посмотрев на меня взглядом усталого палача, изрек:  
— Знал бы ты, Каррильо, в каких печенках ты у меня сидишь... Завтра к шести при полном параде ты должен быть в Каса Де Нариньо.  
Я не доставил ему удовольствие, старательно сохранив на лице сосредоточенное мрачное выражение, но внезапный вызов в президентский дворец меня выбил из колеи.  
— Да, шеф.  
— Не изображай, — Маркес фыркнул и достал из ящика стола фляжку (всегда один и тот же Курвуазье), — господи, ну до чего же ты заноза в заднице! Садись, выпьем.  
Ему нельзя было сказать «нет», даже если коньяк последнее, что тебе нужно в этом мире.  
— Как Юлиана?  
— Здорова, скучает.  
— Ей пока нельзя возвращаться, где бы она ни была. Жаль, очень приятная женщина. Ей бы тоже неплохо было бы завтра присутствовать, но времена такие...  
— Шеф, зачем я нужен президенту?  
Он сделал глоток и сунул фляжку мне.  
— В четверг подписали тебе Звезду второй степени, Каррильо.  
Тут было трудно сдержаться, и я нахмурился.  
— Да ладно. Заслужил. — Маркес наконец улыбнулся, хлопнул ладонями по столу. Довольный, словно это ему выдали «Звезду полиции», — Хотя попортил ты нам крови, полковник... Вот где ты у меня со своими выкрутасами!  
Я ожидал чего угодно после утренней промывки мозгов, но только не ордена.  
— Это неожиданно.  
— А я вот так не считаю. Ну все, иди к Леону, он назначит тебе гостиницу, охрану и выдаст денег.

— Орден? — Хавьер нашелся сам, в который раз подтвердив подозрение, что УБН знает все, — неплохо, каброн.  
— Ты надолго застрял в Боготе? — я был очень рад его видеть, но ощущение, что он смертельно устал и встревожен, слегка портило общую картину.  
— Не знаю. Я не в Боготе. То там, то здесь.  
— Хотел сказать тебе спасибо за информаторов.  
— Все трое сработали?  
— Да, четыре лабы. Каждая в рабочем состоянии. Блестящая работа.  
— Я рад.  
— Мне кажется, орден мы с тобой можем распилить, — я улыбнулся. Я забыл, как это делается, поэтому вышло слабо и криво, — так будет честно.  
— Ты можешь просто стащить для меня что-нибудь с банкета, — Хавьер глянул на меня чуть исподлобья, горячо, ласково, — пирожок какой-нибудь. И мы будем в расчете.  
Он смог побыть со мной всего час. Я вопросов не задавал.  
— Поганые времена Горацио, — Пенья вытащил из кармана свою вечную зажигалку и принялся крутить ее в пальцах, как всегда, когда сильно нервничал, — все становится только хуже.  
— Это кажется, — сказал я, накрыв ладонями его нервные руки, — кто-то умный сказал, что особенно темно перед рассветом. Или как-то так.  
— Хорошо бы, — Пенья замер, поморщился и прижался лбом к моему виску, — скорее бы этот чертов рассвет, Каррильо. Сил никаких уже...  
— Я могу помочь?  
— Выживи, пожалуйста и... Что бы ни болтали... Не думай обо мне плохо.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал я, на сей раз достаточно внятно и четко.  
Хавьер вздрогнул еле заметно, усмехнулся и легонько боднул меня головой.  
— Ты все-таки сумасшедший, каброн. Я никогда не встречал таких смелых людей.

Гавирия оказался ниже ростом, чем я предполагал и гораздо менее суров, чем демонстрировал мне телевизор. Он крепко пожал мне руку и как-то очень искренне улыбнулся:  
— Рад знакомству, полковник. Очень рад! Так много слышал о вас, но почему-то не довелось до сих пор...  
У него были яркие, живые, умные черные глаза, прятавшие за улыбкой чудовищную усталость.  
Он мне не понравился, просто потому что я никогда не доверял людям, прорвавшимся в политику, но я испытал острую, интуитивную симпатию и что-то вроде солидарности с этим человеком.  
Возможно потому, что он тоже хотел только крови Пабло и никаких больше договоров, а может быть, потому что ирония, плескавшая в его черных глазах, напомнила мне хорошие времена.  
После торжественной части мне пришлось уехать: в Медельине взорвали автомобиль заместителя Ферреро, отца троих детей, страстного любителя сальсы (он танцевал как пьяный телеграфный столб, но всегда очень старался) моего старинного приятеля майора Сильвио Камарго. Погибли четверо. Двое парней из охраны, Камарго и его младший сын Эухенио.  
Прав был Хавьер: все становилось только хуже.


	7. 7

Люди, считающие что всем управляют деньги, не просто наивные ублюдки, они вредные наивные ублюдки — они носятся с этой идеей, громко о ней кричат, без конца спорят со всеми подряд, еще и еще повторяя свою глупость и из-за всей этой шумихи, даже умным и внимательным начинает казаться что «деньги правят миром» — это истина.  
Всего дважды я разговаривал с Эскобаром по телефону и оба раза он спрашивал, почему я не хочу взять деньги.  
— Что ты за урод, Каррильо? Почему нельзя как все нормальные люди просто взять плату? Я прикончу тебя, твою жену, твоего сына...  
Он пообещал еще выкопать мою бабку и убить ее повторно.  
Ублюдок просто не хотел понять простую правду: деньги не правят миром.  
К концу девяносто второго он был все еще фантастически богат. Лос Пепес старательно уничтожали его финансовую базу, расстреливали его адвокатов и бухгалтеров, жгли дома.  
Поисковый отряд работал практически без выходных. Мы взорвали столько лабораторий и спалили столько кокаина, что казалось, Эскобар должен был бы вот-вот разориться, но этот гад, находясь в бегах, все еще мог выплатить национальный долг Колумбии.  
Но огромные богатства не помогли ему.  
Его картель трещал по швам, никто не хотел иметь с ним дело, он стал «чумным» даже для собственных сикарио.  
Когда его драгоценный убийца Хайро Веласкес по кличке Папай сдался людям полковника Ферреро и начал выкладывать все подряд, чтобы наболтать себе срок поменьше и прикрытие от УБН, стало ясно: у Пабло большие проблемы.  
И решить их деньгами никак не получится.  
Но Эскобар все еще полагался на свои схроны полные прогнивших долларов.  
Он был и остался ограниченным недоумком-психопатом, которому просто повезло оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте, и которого, в результате, подвело скудное воображение.  
Он однажды начал считать себя божеством и застрял в этой идиотской иллюзии не желая трезветь.  
Крыса, загнанная в угол вела бы себя достойней, чем этот народный герой «Робин Гуд».  
Его люди взрывали что-нибудь или расстреливали кого-нибудь почти каждый день.  
Пабло называл это «Поставить Колумбию на колени», а уже через неделю объявлял себя главным патриотом страны и обвинял правительство в том, что Гавирия-подлец не хочет идти на переговоры, поэтому приходится минировать книжные магазины и фруктовые лавки.  
В ответ где-нибудь обязательно сгорала вилла или взрывался автомобиль, или из машин с перебитыми номерами выбрасывали труп одного из сикариос.  
И снова теракты, похищения, убийства людей и бесконечное нытье медельинского психопата: «Я хочу сдаться, я хочу мира — встаньте на колени и отсосите мне всей страной».  
Говорили, что он где-то, чуть ли не у Советов, купил ядерные боеголовки, но то ли это была одна из невероятных баек о всемогущем Хозяине, то ли ублюдок просто не знал что с боеголовками делать. Их ведь нельзя просто подкинуть в старый рено у здания муниципалитета.  
Жить в стране, раздираемой сразу двумя войнами, было почти невозможно.  
Но мы все равно праздновали Рождество. Седьмого декабря, не смотря на полуосадное положение, Медельин засиял свечами. Люди продолжали украшать деревья, выставлять у домов вертепы, танцевать и готовить еду.  
— Я купил подарки, — Горацио позвонил мне за три дня до сочельника и сообщил, что придет не один, — и от тебя тоже.  
Он прекрасно знал, что я умею абсолютно все за одним исключением: я никогда толком не умел делать подарки. Все эти милые безделушки или украшения... Я мог купить что-то нужное в хозяйстве, одежду, технику, но на мелочи меня категорически не хватало.  
Хотя сам я очень любил то, что прятала в рождественские носки Юлиана. Это всегда были бессмысленные, но очень приятные на вид и на ощупь вещицы. И карамель.  
Даже в детстве она отдавала всю подаренную ей карамель мне.  
Это, пожалуй, было единственное, чем меня можно было подкупить.  
— Спасибо, — сказал я, — тогда беру на себя ужин. Надеюсь, она не вегетарианка.  
Он хмыкнул и пробормотал что-то невразумительное.  
Идея отметить Рождество тоже принадлежала Горацио, я поначалу сопротивлялся: нет настроения, слишком много дел, дом слишком долго пустовал, я не готов отмечать что-либо без Юлианы.  
Но он оказался очень упрямым парнем и в результате, при активном участии моей жены, которая откровенно надавила на меня и потребовала, чтоб я не превращался в затворника и больше общался с нормальными людьми, я сломался и согласился.  
Пенья, приехавший в Медельин на пару дней «просто повидаться», решил остаться до нового года:  
— Ради этой вечеринки я на все пойду! Скажи, мы будем радостно смотреть новости? Может быть, громко хохоча, писать отчеты? Или с огоньком пытать кого-нибудь, кого поймаем на улице? Господи, это будет самое удивительное рождество в моей жизни! А после полуночи, наденем желтые трусы*** и пойдем спать.  
Он был невысокого мнения о моих способностях организатора праздника.  
— Нет. Сразу пойдем спать, — сказал я сухо, — так будет еще веселей.  
Мы поехали на рынок рано утром. Трухильо пытался меня отговорить от этой опасной затеи, но мне легче было вообще отказаться от рождественского поросенка, чем позволить его купить неизвестно кому неизвестно где.  
— Мы наклеим полковнику усы и наденем рыжий парик, — Хавьер хлопнул по плечу мрачного капрала, — никто не узнает. А если узнает, то сразу же ослепнет... от такой-то красоты... И сдохнуть можно.  
— Мне нужен чертов поросенок, уроды! Взяли пушки и поехали, — они оба меня вывели из себя еще до того, как открыли рты.  
— Мой сын придет не один, — я трижды прогонял Пенью из кухни, но он приклеился к стулу и никуда уходить не пожелал, — возможно, скоро у меня появиться невестка. Надо приготовить все на отлично, а ты меня отвлекаешь.  
— Я не могу пропустить такое, каброн. Это же невероятно! Мой папаша готовил барбекю, говорил, что, — он скорчил потешную рожу и заговорил с жутким акцентом, — «мясо в этом доме жарят только мужчины», но те жалкие потуги даже рядом не валялись с твоим священнодействием.  
— Тогда подай мне полотенце и помой посуду, хоть какой-то толк от тебя...  
Мы жили тогда так, словно не было никакой гнили, крови и войны. Словно мы могли себе позволить быть счастливыми.  
Провести пару суток как два безмозглых влюбленных подростка — это был лучший рождественский подарок. Мы пили вино, целовались, смотрели только глупые бразильские мелодрамы. Я готовил еду, Хавьер комментировал все происходящее, валял дурака, и постоянно пытался испоганить замаринованного поросенка: смотрел не стух ли он под прессом.  
— Никто не готовит еду два дня, если он не маньяк-отравитель!  
— Не говори ерунды, ты просто никогда не ел приличного мяса, гринго. Пережаренные котлеты в булке и дрянь, которую вы называете «горячей собакой» не считается мясом. Я пробовал — жуткая мерзость. Я не уверен, что это была собака. На вкус как старая крыса.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, какая на вкус крыса, Каррильо?  
— Я все знаю. Это ты в джунгли погулять ходил, а мы там работаем.  
— Кого поймал, того и...  
— Молодец, соображаешь.  
— Господи, не буду больше тебя целовать!  
— Как хочешь. Заведу кого-нибудь помоложе.  
— Каброн! Кому ты нужен, пожиратель крыс?!  
После этого он больно укусил меня в плечо.  
— Ладно, уговорил, крысоед, так и быть поцелую тебя еще раз. Я знаю, что тебе не интересно, но ты единственный мужик с которым мне нравится целоваться.  
— И много было других?  
— Нет, но кое-какой опыт имеется. Есть с чем сравнить, вот например, был у меня один паренек... Герардо...  
Он обожал рассказывать мне пошлые байки про свои крестовые походы по медельинским борделям, естественно привирал безбожно, смаковал иногда совершенно фантастические подробности, лишь бы я начал ворчать и затыкать его.  
— Ты ревнуешь, каброн?  
— Нет, — стараясь не улыбаться, с самым серьезным видом соврал я.  
— А я ревную. Сам не знаю, почему и к кому. Когда не вижу тебя — ревную к своему воображению, когда вижу... Ко всем окружающим. К каждому чертову столбу. Мне кажется, тебя хотят все...  
Хавьер глумливо посмеивался, но в какой-то момент я вдруг обнаружил, что он вовсе не шутит.  
Каждую секунду этих двух великолепных дней я чувствовал, что любим, сильно, страстно, глубоко. Пенья как всегда ни словом не обмолвился о своих чувствах, просто шутил чаще обычного и иногда смотрел на меня так, что мое старое больное сердце пропустив такт, вдруг начинало рваться из груди наружу.

Перед приходом гостей, я слегка разволновался: никогда не любил все эти дурацкие домашние посиделки. Слишком много ответственности.  
Мне казалось, что поросенок плохо промариновался, что тамалес пересушены, а печенье — просто гадость со вкусом бумаги, что салфетки на столе какие-то серые, а пластмассовая старая елка выглядит слишком глупо.  
Раньше, в такие моменты Юлиана брала бразды правления на себя. У нее был идеальный вкус, и она превосходно чувствовала ситуацию. Так что мне можно было спокойно отойти в сторонку и просто поддерживать светскую беседу: молчать, кивать и не срываться на идиотов, которым приспичит поговорить со мной о работе.  
Но не в то прекрасное рождество девяносто второго года.  
Хавьер совершенно не собирался меня успокаивать: его очень веселила моя нервозность.  
— Надо бы окна помыть. Какие-то они... несвежие... А потолки, Каррильо... Что-то они не очень белые, посмотри повнимательней... Надо что-то сделать с потолками!  
Такой вот ублюдок.  
Мой сын впервые решил придти в гости не один.  
Я понятия не имел, что у него есть девушка.  
Плохой отец и плохой полицейский. Слишком сосредоточен на чужих. Все пропустил.  
Я, впрочем, запретил себе что-либо пытаться выяснить заранее. Это было бы неуместно и грубо. Я все еще очень хотел быть хорошим отцом, хотя хороший полицейский во мне волком выл от любопытства.  
— Не вздумай пугать девчонку, — Хавьер как всегда прочитал мои мысли или просто сделал правильные выводы из своих наблюдений, — возможно они просто спят вместе. Малой — паренек симпатичный и не такой мрачный крокодил, как его папаша. И может она вовсе не собирается за него замуж. Ребятам двадцать лет, ребята хотят веселиться. Конец двадцатого века, Каррильо. Не будь таким допотопным патриархом!  
Не успокоил.  
Но я очень постарался подготовить себя к любому повороту событий.  
В конце концов — это выбор моего сына. Я должен был уважать его. Должен был усмирить свои амбиции и характер. И не вмешиваться.  
Ведь меньше всего я хотел быть похож на собственного отца.  
Гости не опоздали ни на секунду.  
— Привет, — Горацио поцеловал меня в щеку, и чуть отошел в сторону, — а это Рафаэль.  
Я молча, в упор смотрел на высокого худого парня в скромном сером костюме, пока не услышал за спиной довольный, мурлыкающий баритон Хавьера Пеньи:  
-Привет, ребятки. Заходите, мы обожремся сегодня. Папочка зажарил целую тонну старых крыс.

Впрочем, этот Рафаэль оказался вполне сносным собеседником, он смотрел на меня с живым интересом, без страха, очень спокойно и дружелюбно.  
Я оценил эту неожиданную смелость.  
— Я художник, — на мой прямой вопрос он тоже ответил прямо, — учусь в UNAL на факультете архитектуры.  
Я хотел было продолжить нашу вполне непринужденную беседу, узнать кто его родители, в каком районе он вырос, как он познакомился с моим сыном. В конце концов, это были времена, когда мы все ходили по краю пропасти, а Горацио периодически вел себя так, словно протокола безопасности для него не существует...  
Я хотел было все вытрясти из этого тощего мальчишки cо странными, слишком светлыми глазами, но тут нарисовался Хавьер и позвал меня к телефону.  
— Ты представляешь, vejete, я в Нью-Йорке! — радостно сообщила мне Юлиана, — тут так же мило, как в Боготе, только зверски холодно и таксисты не говорят по-испански! Как там наши мальчики?  
— Ты знала? — спросил я сухо, не желая подыгрывать этой страшной женщине.  
Она выдержала секундную паузу, а потом усмехнулась в трубку:  
— Да, дорогой.  
Несколько секунд мы оба молчали. Потом я решил, что это слишком дорого.  
— Так что там Нью-Йорк? Кстати, какого черта, Юлиана? Это может быть небезопасно!  
— Не волнуйся, наши американские друзья настолько милые, что поехали со мной. А у сеньора Пеньи есть разрешение на пистолет. Я в полном порядке. Здесь очень красиво, жаль, что вас со мной нет!  
— Там холодно, — сказал я, улыбнувшись, — не простудись.  
— С рождеством, vejete. Обними всех от меня. Мы скоро увидимся?  
— Скоро.  
Горацио стоял в дверях и ждал, пока я повешу трубку.  
— Поговорим? — спросил он спокойно.  
— Прикрой дверь, — я не собирался повышать голос, но не хотел, чтоб весельчаки в гостиной, которые судя по всему нашли общий язык и решили вдвоем сожрать моего поросенка, хоть что-то услышали.  
Очень взрослый человек, самостоятельный и решительный смотрел на меня внимательно, немного смущенно, но без намека на страх.  
Я очень гордился им в этот момент.  
Своего отца я боялся до одури.  
— Один вопрос, Горацио. Ты понимаешь, что за времена сейчас. Верно? Этот парень чист? Мне не нужно беспокоиться?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо.  
Он чего-то ждал от меня, а я понятия не имел, что ему сказать, чтоб не ляпнуть какую-нибудь неуместную, оскорбительную чушь.  
— Ладно, пойдем поедим: эти сволочи могут оставить нам одни копыта. Просто поверь мне. Тот, который гринго — жутко прожорлив. А мальчишка худой, но высокий. В него может много еды поместится, — я обнял Горацио за плечи, — если не хочешь расстроить своего папашу, который готовил два дня, пойдем быстрей, ты должен попробовать хотя бы тамалес.  
Я сделал так, как сделал бы Хавьер в такой напряженной, безвыходной ситуации: устроил балаган.  
Сработало.  
Горацио фыркнул, пытаясь сдержать смех, и до странности знакомым жестом прикрыл рот ладонью.  
Во мне было очень много моей тяжелой, деревенской семейки: в первый момент хотелось лицемерно оскорбиться, надавить, запугать этих наглых щенков, так чтоб глаз поднять не смели.  
Я не это планировал, когда сидел в госпитале святого Эстебана и ждал вестей из родильного отделения! Не так я представлял себе будущее моего сына!  
Кто-то должен ответить за то, что мои иллюзии развалились все разом.  
В первый момент я ощущал досаду, раздражение и желание всех наказать за свое бессилие, растерянность и гнетущее чувство вины, которое мешало мне взять себя в руки и спокойно осознать что произошло.  
Но потом, от всей этой мутной, ядовитой взвеси в душе осталось только немного вины и печали: этот парень оказался таким же чертовым изгоем, как и я, а мне хотелось, чтоб жизнь Горацио была легче и проще чем моя.  
Но у него были другие планы.  
Поросенок вышел именно таким, каким должен был быть. Идеальным. Я бы очень хотел придраться к своей стряпне, но в тот вечер ничего у меня не вышло. Мы выпили все вино и вскрыли старые запасы испанского хереса.  
Получилась недурная вечеринка.  
Я много узнал об искусстве двухцветного сграффито и о том, что унылое здание Университета оказывается архитектурный шедевр стиля «конструктивизм», добавил еще десяток анекдотов в свою коллекцию всякой смешной пошлятины и получил в подарок целый мешок рождественской карамели. Я так много улыбался, что заболели щеки. Все отправились спать только после рассвета.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Хавьер, когда мы остались одни — я бы на твоем месте парня тоже отправил в Штаты. Одной сменой фамилии его не защитишь, по нему сразу видно, что он Горацио Каррильо.


	8. 8

Второй раз я встретился с Сесаром Гавирией в его кабинете десятого января девяносто третьего года. Нас было четверо: сам президент, его бессменная тень Эдуардо Сандоваль, (человек чей статус мне был не совсем ясен, но это был не тот случай, чтобы задавать вопросы), генерал Маркес и я.  
— Он написал мне письмо, — Гавирия на сей раз не скрывал своей усталости и не пытался улыбаться, — очень любопытный документ, полковник. Тут половина текста о вас и Поисковом блоке. Прочтите.  
Чертов психопат написал президенту письмо с орфографическими ошибками. И в нем действительно было мое имя.  
«...Мы сможем договорится мы патриоты своей страны я хочу мира и процвитания я готов стать вашим союзником...»  
Высокопарная манера, много эмоций, ни одной запятой и сплошные незаконченные предложения.  
В обмен на «мир и процветание на моих условиях» Пабло требовал, среди прочего, распустить Поисковый блок и отправить полковника Каррильо в отставку.  
Странно, что не расстрелять. Старина Эскобар начал сдавать позиции.  
В противном случае он обещал утопить Колумбию в крови.  
«Вас запомнят, как президента, который убил свою страну»  
— Господин президент, — сказал я, возвращая Гавирии письмо, — должен сразу вас предупредить — добровольно в отставку я не пойду. Можете сразу отдавать меня под трибунал.  
Он посмотрел на меня мрачно и покачал головой:  
— Мы больше не пойдем на уступки. Никаких договоров.  
— Он бешеный ублюдок, — проговорил Маркес, потерев гладко выбритый подбородок, — он может устроить нам ад.  
— Никаких больше договоров, — Гавирия швырнул письмо в корзину для бумаг, — я хочу, чтоб он сдох как собака!  
— Попробуем что-нибудь с этим сделать, — кивнул генерал, — мы ждем наших американских друзей с аппаратурой и хваленой «Альфой».  
— Буш слишком долго запрягает, думает где бы сэкономить на Колумбии. Я потороплю его. Полковник, рассчитывайте на полную мою поддержку. Никаких отставок и трибуналов. Найдите и прикончите эту сволочь, я вас очень прошу.  
Сандоваль все это время молчал и только перед нашим уходом спросил вдруг:  
— Полковник, а много у вас в группе уроженцев Медельина?  
— Восемьдесят человек, — сказал я.  
— Ясно.  
Что бы ни значил этот вопрос, меня он насторожил. Но узнать подробности не получилось, уже через час я был на аэродроме: кто-то из информаторов Пеньи сообщил, что видел Эскобара в районе Итагуи.

Мои ребята в те времена спали на бегу, если что случайно в рот попадет, и отдыхали, пока чистили оружие. Операция за операцией — бесконечный конвейер. И девяносто процентов впустую.  
После побега Эскобара, в страну нагнали толпы гринго с оружием, и на каждого из нас, бывало, приходилось по два — три «инструктора» в темных очках с надменными мордами, которые просили кулака, и которых приходилось обучать правильному поведению в условиях нашей «специальной колумбийской» войны, при этом делая вид, что это они нас учат правильно ковырять в носу.  
Пенья на этот счет имел свое сугубо личное мнение, выражалось оно в присказке «бог терпел и нам велел», хотя и ему не нравились толпы военных, без конца вмешивающихся в наш отлаженный процесс.  
Они сильно досаждали, но у них было новое оборудование, у них были самолеты прослушки, у них были такие примочки, которые нам всем даже не снились. У них были деньги.  
И не смотря на то, что эти твари сильно усложняли мне работу, я каждое утро заставлял себя заткнуться и смириться.  
Все колумбийцы так или иначе затаились и выжидали. Нам нужны были штатовские пушки, особенно после того, как Пабло написал свои письма с обещанием показать стране кто здесь хозяин. Он не шутил, и мы готовы были придержать свое отвращение к Штатам, которые свое вторжение обставляли как явление Христа с демократией наперевес.  
Мир возмущался тем, что творит Буш под маркой борьбы с наркотрафиком, мир нас жалел, а мы, стиснув зубы, изображали, что нам все нравится. Да, немного жестковато, немного болит в районе задницы, но мы довольны.  
До меня добрались в конце января. И это был некто майор Джейсон Марко, рота С отряд «Дельта». Здоровенный плечистый урод с самой надменной физиономией из всех виденных мной.  
Он взглянул на меня сверху вниз, и изрек по-английски:  
— У меня приказ. Вы полковник Каррильо?  
Я кивнул. Этот человек посмотрел сквозь меня и кивнул.  
— Хорошо, мне нужен список солдат родом из Медельина.  
— Зачем?  
Он не привык отвечать на вопросы и немного удивился:  
— Приказ касается специального поискового отряда. Люди из Медельина должны быть переведены в другую часть, полковник. Командование считает их ненадежными.  
Я с пеленок освоил нехитрую науку общения с кадровыми военными, главное правило которой гласит: спорить бесполезно.  
— Мой адъютант подготовит список, майор, — сказал я, потеряв к нему всякий интерес.  
Генерал Маркес, очевидно, ждал моего звонка.  
— Это их условие, Горацио.  
— Условие? Какого черта гринго распоряжаются моим блоком, генерал? — я давно так не орал на начальство, — что происходит?  
— Они считают, что это повысит эффективность работы.  
— Если я выкину на улицу восемьдесят отличных бойцов, повысится эффективность? Они серьезно так считают? Я должен слушать этих клинических идиотов?  
— Сейчас такие времена, полковник. Некогда миндальничать. Дело делать надо. Американцы дают нам оружие и солдат. У них есть полномочия менять правила игры.  
Мы ругались два дня. Очень жестко.  
Но американцы стояли на своем: или Поисковый блок реформируют и полностью чистят от всех, кто, по их мнению, сочувствовал Эскобару — а это любой человек родившийся в Медельине и окрестностях, или одно из двух.  
— Они поставили тебя раком, Каррильо, — сказал Хавьер, когда мы наконец добрались до его берлоги. Была суббота, мне удалось выкроить себе полдня на передышку, — это нормально. Я привык еще в Мексике. Если препирается Дельта — начинается ад. Ты еще отчеты их руководству не писал...  
— Я не выкину своих парней.  
— Они выкинут тебя. Это Дельта, они не понимают отказов.  
— Отлично, тем более, что я родился в Санта Фе де Антиокья! Я тоже медельинец! Как хренов Эскобар! Да я почти Эскобар! Какая к черту разница для наших американских друзей? Да?!  
У меня разболелось сердце и заныла левая рука. Гнев то и дело комом подкатывал к горлу, и это было физически невозможно терпеть.  
Но я несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и позволил Хавьеру себя обнять. Хотя он меня тоже раздражал. Просто потому, что был чертовым амером, и знал о чем говорил. И был опять прав. Это не могло не раздражать.

— Спокойно, спокойно, каброн, — он деликатно гладил меня по плечу и целовал в висок, едва касаясь губами словно боялся, что от чуть более резких движений я рассыплюсь в прах, — в жопу этих уродов. Ты мне нужен живым.  
— Я уйду вместе с парнями.  
— Последнее что ты можешь сделать, это устроить сейчас бунт. Успокойся и давай подумаем серьезно, как выкрутится. Мы можем найти кого-то, кто даст гарантии...  
— Я даю гарантии, — у меня не было сил злиться, поэтому я просто бормотал все это почти неразборчиво. Бубнил, как вредный старый дед, — я сам набирал этих людей. Ты, Пенья, набирал этих людей! Ты знаешь, почему они в поисковом блоке и что для них значит перевод сейчас. Это отсутствие доверия. Это другие деньги. Это позор. Они герои Колумбии, а их выкидывают как мусор, просто потому, что они не в том городе родились. Потому что говноеды из Вашингтона решили, что их логика самая правильная. Я в гробу видал вашу Дельту!  
— Я понимаю, понимаю... Просто подожди. Не принимай никаких решений. Давай... Соберись! У нас суббота. Выходной. Не сейчас, Каррильо.  
Он и сам не знал, что делать, но по привычке тянул время и опять был прав.  
Чертов Хавьер Пенья!  
Я встал и пошел за таблеткой: ощущение было такое, словно кто-то врезал мне под дых стокиллограмовой кувалдой.  
Хавьер включил телевизор и закурил.  
Я налил воды, медленно выпил глоток за глотком, в надежде, что шипастый ком в горле как-нибудь протиснется вниз по пищеводу. Таблетка в таком состоянии меня бы просто задушила. Даже мысль, что придется что-то глотать, вызвала приступ тошноты.  
— Горацио! — Пенья выкрикнул мое имя так, что сердце больно ударилось о ребра и чуть не пробило грудную клетку, — сюда!  
Я уронил стакан и таблетку в раковину и бегом вернулся в гостиную. Пенья взглянул на меня как-то испуганно и страшно, и ткнул пальцем в экран.  
На СиЭнЭс шел экстренный выпуск и то, что там творилось, в первый момент показалось мне фрагментом какого-то американского боевика. Дым, трупы, огромная воронка, обугленные, разбитые витрины.  
Я смотрел на хаос за спиной взволнованной ведущей и не понимал ни единого слова. Чудовищное, невыносимое чувство вины вдруг обрушилось на меня, погребая под собой все сразу. Разум, логику, амбиции, гнев. Всё.  
Мы должны были согласиться. Мы должны были еще раз выслушать бредни этого ублюдка, дать ему все, что он хотел. Прощение? Забирай, Пабло. Ты теперь святой. Тюрьму с блэк- джеком и шлюхами? Где расписаться, Хозяин? Отправить меня и Поисковый блок к черту на рога... В отставку? Расстрелять? Отлично! Я готов встать к стенке хоть сейчас.  
Все что угодно только не это.  
В ту субботу тридцатого января тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года Пабло Эскобар победил.  
— Там дети... — сипло пробормотал Пенья, зажимая рот рукой, — посмотри.... Там дети! Сколько их... Он совсем с ума сошел, подонок? Там дети!  
— Надо ехать, — сказал я тихо, — выходные закончились.  
В тот вечер в квартале Веракрус погибло двадцать пять человек. Еще семьдесят были ранены. Ни одного полицейского. Ни одного солдата. Ни одного гринго из группы Дельта.  
Случайные прохожие, дети, которым мамаши покупали подарки на День книги, студенты, владельцы магазинчиков. Просто люди.

 

Когда УБН взяли Дандени Муньоса по кличке «Жирная девчонка», старинный дружок Пабло сообщил, что в тот день сто килограммов динамита в старом рено предназначались Каса дель Нариньо, но двое придурков, которые, по приказу Эскобара должны были взорвать президентский дворец, обнаружили, что кварталы вокруг просто кишат полицией, слегка подпустили в штаны и, просто отогнав машину туда, где было побольше народа, взорвали динамит.  
— Это были Анхель Пакула и Гадюка Баретто. Они просто тупые, никто не хотел убивать детей! Хозяин никогда не убил бы детей. Он любит детей. Но они тупые, шеф. Они боялись нарушить приказ. Такое не прощают, сами знаете.

Все, что было до этой субботы, оказалось просто крошечной вылазкой на поле боя, настоящая война только началась.  
А я решил все бросить и уйти в отставку.  
Я сдался. Это была высшая форма бессилия. Я перестал верить даже в свою вечную максиму: «кто-то же должен это делать».  
Все что меня беспокоило — это реформирование Поискового блока. Я не собирался отдавать на съедение амерам своих парней.  
Мы с майором Марко устроили почти буквальный замер: чьи яйца крепче. Убогие обезьяньи состязания на короткое время сделали мою жизнь чуть менее непереносимой.  
В конечном счете пришлось признать, что мы с этим тупоголовым гринго сделаны из одинакового мяса, но у меня опыта больше, голос громче и я абсолютный чемпион игры в «гляделки».  
Мои парни остались при мне, а амеры набрали себе свой, личный элитней элитного, Поисковый отряд, без единого медельинца в составе. Расово чистый и идеально-неподкупный.  
Я поздравил Уго Мартинеса с назначением и пожал ему руку.  
— Мы будем работать вместе, полковник. И только так. Это было мое условие, — он как всегда выглядел чуть живей снулой рыбы, но я чувствовал в нём то железо, за которое даже мои парни относились к нему с уважением.  
Меня во всей этой мелодраме интересовало в основном финансирование моей группы и заново сформированный, напичканный под завязку американскими примочками, отдел слежения, руководить которым, должен был лейтенант Горацио Агилар.

Пока мы копались во внутреннем дерьме и выясняли отношения, Лос Пепес вступили в войну по правилам, предложенным Пабло. Они взорвали дом его матери, казнили одного из его финансовых директоров и развесили на столбах в окрестностях Боготы еще нескольких сикарио.  
Одним из убитых был тот самый Гадюка Баретто, о котором месяцем позже рассказывал УБН Ла Кика.  
Они были очень эффективны эти «неуловимые мстители». Куда эффективней нового элитного американского Поискового блока.  
И даже старого колумбийского.  
Хавьер Пенья как всегда был прав.  
— Я хочу просто грохнуть этого психопата. Это личное.  
Он в какой-то момент перестал от меня что-либо скрывать, однако филигранно уходил от прямых ответов.  
— Ты стал похож на ЦРУшника, Хави, — я с завистью смотрел на его сигарету, но приговор доктора Эрмилио гласил: «никогда больше», — такой же... скользкий. Не хватает только белой рубашки и гнусной рожи.  
— У меня что, недостаточно гнусная рожа, каброн? — он скривил рот так, что нельзя было не улыбнуться, — ты рискуешь, я могу ведь показать тебе и истинное свое лицо. Хочешь резко стать блондином?  
Он знал, что со мной твориться что-то дурное, но у него катастрофически не хватало времени, чтобы сосредоточиться и понять, что именно.  
Хавьер был занят очень опасной игрой. В которой победителей быть не могло.  
А я погружался в черное болото вины и безысходности, на самое дно. Туда где спокойно тихо и смерть.

 

Пока действия Лос Пепес всех устраивали, они были героями. Наши газетчики откровенно расхваливали «мстителей». Придумывали легенды о том, кто за ними стоит, лепили «Пострадавших от Хозяина» куда ни попадя. Любая наша успешная операция в какой-то момент начинала дурно попахивать криминалом. Заполонившие Колумбию к лету деяносто третьего амеры в большинстве своем были уверены, что половина из нас продалась Пабло, а другая поддерживала картель Кали и прочих конкурирующих с Эскобаром сволочей.  
Чистеньких в этой стране не осталось.  
Мое состояние к тому времени было настолько плачевным, что я даже не пытался вмешаться и попробовать контролировать дерьмо которым поливали меня и моих ребят все кому не лень.  
Когда мне показали статью в «Колумбийце», где какой-то ублюдок под моей старой фотографией очень многословно доказывал, что я чуть ли не лично возглавляю Лос Пепес, а Поисковый блок Медельина состоит из бывших боевиков Пабло, которые обозлились на Хозяина, поскольку тот отказался делиться, я просто пожал плечами.  
— Это может плохо кончится для вас, полковник. Давайте сделаем опровержение, — предложила Имельда Суарес из «Эль Эспектадора».  
Эти ребята все еще питали ко мне слабость.  
— Пусть оправдываются виновные, — ответил я, — у меня нет времени.  
Они все равно что-то написали, но я не читал.  
Лос Пепес продолжали вешать, взрывать и поджигать, но они все равно выглядели не слишком эффектно на фоне того, что творил с Колумбией наш «Медельинский маг».  
После того, как ему не удалось открутиться от прозвища «людоед» и «детоубийца», Пабло совсем потерял берега.  
Я думаю, он взбесился, потому что внезапно узнал, что люди перестали его боготворить. Я думаю, это была обида, сродни детской. Обида на «народ», который он озолотил, ничего, кроме любви не требуя взамен. И этот предательский народ вдруг разлюбил своего Робин Гуда. Почему? И правда, почему?  
Он был сентиментальным психопатом и отлично умел сам себя убеждать в чем угодно. Спаситель Колумбии? О, да! Герой бедняков? Несомненно! Бог? Конечно бог!  
Такая удивительная мразь.  
Но, взрывая школьные автобусы, убивая крестьян и прохожих, он раз за разом так пугал колумбийцев, что в какой-то момент даже самые стойкие его поклонники сдались и осознали: зверя нужно уничтожить. Это единственный выход.  
Держались только трущобы Медельина.  
Мартинес со своими сверхэлитными ребятами лезть туда разумно отказывался, так что в самом гнусном дерьме приходилось копаться мне. Впрочем, мы отлично сработались за спиной у гринго. Мартинес не оскотинился, не продался, а обмен информацией и оружием происходил на диво быстро и без проволочек.  
Что в те времена в Колумбии было невероятной удачей.  
Все всем отчаянно мешали. Из ревности. Из страха. Потому что теряли привычные взятки и искали новые источники получения привычной роскоши. Да мало ли тогда было резонов у всей этой поганой братии?  
Мне было все равно. Я абсолютно без эмоций делал то, что считал нужным. У меня не находилось сил даже на отвращение.  
Я только дважды испытал что-то похожее на мои прежние сильные чувства.  
Первый раз — когда, чуть ли не в открытую перевозивший в Вашингтон, отжатый у Эскобара кокаин, полковник Джеймс Хайетт отправил в тюрьму на пять лет свою жену: дамочку упрятали за наркотрафик за спиной у «ничего не подозревающего» мужа.  
И когда Стивену Мёрфи пытались впаять «вечеринку УБН»: взятки, шлюх и кокаин прямо на рабочем месте. Угрожали, трясли наручниками и какими-то фотографиями. Довели Мёрфи до того, что этот бледный гринго, всегда вежливый и тихий, так орал в моем кабинете, размахивая пистолетом, что Трухильо пришлось сгонять в город за ромом в нарушение протокола безопасности  
— Я прикончу этих сволочей! Вот сейчас пойду и перестреляю всех на хер!  
Он выглядел откровенно пугающе.  
Я предложил Мёрфи свою помощь в качестве свидетеля, если дело дойдет до трибунала, но обошлось.  
Оказалось, что медельинский отдел УБН не при чем, «вечеринку» вообще устраивали какие-то мутные вояки, что в результате никто ничего не видел и доказать не может.  
«Были не правы, вспылили, исправимся!»

— Кутите тут, сволочи? Веселитесь? Девочки, кокс, взятки. А меня опять не позвали, — Хавьер, после обвинений немедленно нарисовался в Медельине, — когда самое интересное начинается, Пенья всегда в пролете. Гады вы!  
Он и сам выглядел не празднично: на лице остались одни глаза.  
— Мне завтра улетать в Кали, каброн. Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить?  
Я оставил Трухильо дописывать отчеты и отвез Пенью на казенную квартиру. Мой несчастный дом пришлось закрыть до лучших времен, и я жил недалеко от тренировочного лагеря, в относительной безопасности, но в весьма спартанских условиях.  
Зато у меня в квартире было полно аппаратуры и оружия, и стояли пуленепробиваемые окна.  
— Уныло, но чисто, — устало сказал Хавьер, оглядевшись, — ты в порядке?  
— Нет, — я обнял его за плечи и поцеловал.  
Внутри меня давно уже было темно, глухо и пусто. Я почти не спал. Я заставлял себя слушать людей, что-то говорить в ответ, что-то делать, планировать, принимать решения, двигаться. Я заставлял себя существовать.  
Но поцеловав Хавьера Пенью, я почувствовал, что все-таки жив.  
У нас совсем не было времени, даже тех нескольких часов, которые я выкроил: в любой момент мог зазвонить проклятый телефон. И я знал, что он зазвонит.  
Но мы все равно тратили минуты как богачи.  
Хавьер сел рядом со мной на кровать, так, чтобы видеть мое лицо, и заговорил.  
Я знал, что он закончил какой-то заштатный техасский университет по курсу психологии, но я никогда бы не подумал, что он настолько хорош.  
Он говорил обо мне. О пустоте внутри, о беспомощности и вине, о том, что я болен, о том, что все вокруг перестало быть существенным, но это не конец.  
— Я никогда не встречал человека крепче, каброн. Я знаю, что тебе снятся кошмары, знаю, что жизнь выглядит как комок жеваной бумаги, ты думаешь, что кончился и умираешь, — он был непривычно серьезен очень открыт и уязвим. Без своих постоянных ужимок и спасительной иронии, — я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но это можно исправить.  
— Нет, — сказал я тихо, — каждую ночь я вижу проклятую воронку и маленькие черные мешки. Много. Десятки. Каждую ночь, только закрываю глаза. Я мог бы этого не допустить... Нужно было просто засунуть себе в задницу свои амбиции...  
— Чушь. Если бы ты сдался, этот гад придумал бы другой повод убивать.  
— Я понимаю... Но я не могу с этим жить.  
— Пообещай мне одну простую вещь, Каррильо. Одну простую вещь, — Хавьер подался вперед, накрыл ладонями мои руки, и заговорил тихо, вкрадчиво, с расстановкой, — завтра ты найдешь час и заедешь к доктору... как его? Ну... ворчливый, который постоянно меня гонял из палаты и обещал пристрелить?  
— Хорхе Эрмилио.  
— Вот! К нему. Заедешь и возьмешь у него рецепт на «тофизопам». Запомнил? Я напишу... Так вот, возьмешь рецепт и будешь принимать эту дрянь по графику. Вот точно, как написано в инструкции. Ты меня понял? Обещай мне. Давай...  
Я кивнул.  
— И если что-то будет происходить со мной — не вмешивайся. Просто поверь мне еще раз. Поверь мне. Я знаю, что делаю.  
— Я тебе верю, — сказал я, не отводя взгляда, — как обычно, Хавьер.  
— Отлично, — он помолчал немного, пряча взгляд, потом потянулся ко мне, поцеловал смазано, словно смущаясь и пробормотал еле слышно:  
— Я с тобой. Я тебя люблю. Ты просто не забудь это, черт психованный!

 

Док Эрмилио набросился на меня со своими иголками и аппаратом ЭКГ, как голодный волк на падаль.  
— Я в порядке, — попытка его отвлечь и сделать все по-быстрому провалилась сразу, — мне нужен только рецепт.  
— Ерунды не болтайте, полковник. Вы не прошли до конца реабилитацию, у вас перикардит и, судя по всему, посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, вам нужен осмотр и нормальное лечение.  
Я не понял ничего из его кудахтанья.  
— У меня нет времени, док. Выпишите мне чертов рецепт.  
— Хотите умереть в сорок два, полковник?  
— Нет, но у меня действительно нет времени.  
— Тогда поищите еще пару минут на измерение давления, и я хочу осмотреть ваши рубцы, это займет не больше часа.  
— Пара минут, — сказал я. Только дай волю этим мясникам, они сцапают тебя, повяжут, обвешают датчиками и запрут в палате, — что такое «травматическое расстройство»?  
— Амеры называют его «вьетнамским синдромом».  
Звучало — хуже некуда.  
— То есть я псих?  
— У вас большие проблемы, полковник. Но тофизопам я вам выпишу. И, пожалуй, курс антидепрессантов.  
— Я и так килограммами жру ваши таблетки, не перегибайте док.  
— Хотите нормально работать, а не дышать в пакет при каждом громком звуке? Пейте, что назначу.  
— Ладно. Давайте вашу отраву.  
— Сначала анализы и осмотр.  
Он мучил меня битых полтора часа.  
— Я бы уложил вас в больницу, полковник, — сказал док мрачно, — но, похоже, вы самоубийца.  
— Не говорите никому про расстройство, — попросил я, одеваясь, — не хочу, чтобы начальство пронюхало.  
— Само собой. Обещайте, что как только сможете, немедленно отправитесь в госпиталь. И таблетки. Все, что я вам назначу. Строго.  
— Хорошо. И тофизопам.  
— Да, без проблем. И посидите в кабинете. Вы не годитесь для оперативной работы.  
— Постараюсь, док, — я конечно же соврал. Слишком долго было бы объяснять насколько его требование невыполнимо.  
Юлиана как всегда все знала про болячки и расстройства, и мы потратили немного денег и минут, на выяснение псих я или не псих.  
— Я хочу приехать, vejete. Я могла бы жить в лагере. Там ведь безопасно.  
— Нигде не безопасно, родная, — сказал я, немного успокоенный таблеткой и ее рассказом про «вьетнамский синдром», — но я думаю, мы скоро увидимся. Все идет к тому. Потерпи.  
— Это ты потерпи. Доживи, пожалуйста. У меня большие планы на тебя. Я купила тебе в Нью-Йорке превосходную рубашку. В Боготе таких не найдешь. Очень красиво будет смотреться с кителем и просто... Хочу сходить с тобой в ваш глупый полицейский ресторанчик на Шестесятседьмой улице, хочу съездить в ботанический сад, затащить тебя в консерваторию послушать Веласко Льяноса. Господи, как же я соскучилась...  
Мы не виделись почти два года.  
У меня не было семьи. Не было дома. Не было любви. Не было жизни.  
Естественно, я хотел поправится и прикончить Пабло, поэтому ел таблетки горстями и проверял по нескольку раз всю поступающую от стукачей информацию.  
Эскобар сидел где-то в городе. Ему так нравилось иметь неизменные убеждения, список высеченных в камне жизненных правил божества, что он был готов рискнуть всем, лишь бы соблюсти ритуал...  
«Лучше умереть дома, чем жить на чужбине»  
Он все еще считал, что всесилен.  
Мне подкинули великолепную наводку: девица одного из сикарио, подонка по кличке Лимон, сообщила, что они возят Хозяина по Медельину в багажнике, назвала машину и сообщила время и место очередной вылазки.  
Все выглядело настолько достоверно, что я с трудом удержался, чтоб не начать немедленную внештатную операцию.  
Остановила меня только мысль о том, что у Пабло всегда было туго с воображением, и чтобы не слишком себя напрягать он по нескольку раз повторял удачные ходы. Экономил энергию мозга, сын шлюхи.  
Я позвонил Мартинесу, сообщил и наводку, и свои сомнения, и предложил устроить засаду на засаду.  
— А если это не деза? — Уго отреагировал как обычно ровно, без лишних эмоций, — если девка действительно сдала нам Эскобара?  
— Ты серьезно планируешь взять его живым?  
Он немного подумал, и мы договорились встретиться через час, выпить кофе.  
В результате довольно затейливой (руководство посчитало, что я все-таки слегка тронулся умом) спецоперации, мы нашли в чертовом синем рено восемьдесят килограммов взрывчатки, пристрелили как минимум шестерых сикарио. Двоих снайперов взяли на крыше, и изрядно попортили нервы жителям перекрестка Сто седьмой С и Тридцать пятой трассы.  
И опять никакого Пабло Эскобара.  
Он считал меня идиотом.  
И это было хорошо.


	9. 9

Чтобы запихать под ковер собственное дерьмо, и выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь пристойно, амеры буквально набросились на нас: все колумбийцы продажные. Но это еще что! В какой-то момент им по вкусу пришлась максима: все колумбийцы вершат самосуд американским оружием!  
Пришло время прикрывать лавочку под названием Лос Пепес, а заодно отвлечь мир от собственных грязных дел. Амеры выставили нам счет за оружие и консультации, потребовав прекратить всякие отношения с бандитами и устроить пару-тройку показательных порок.  
«Иначе больше никаких пушек и долларов».  
Прав был Хавьер: без жертвоприношений не обошлось.  
Сначала под трибунал пошел полковник Ферреро, потом Нуньос из Кали и майор Табледо начальник полиции района Суба, и наконец они добрались до меня.  
Правда, не смотря на обвинения в связях с Лос Пепес и приказ явиться в Боготу на расправу, мы все еще должны были выполнять свои функции. Как говориться, трибунал — не отпуск. Не повод расслабляться.  
Что на меня накопал наспех сколоченный комитет по расследованию должностных преступлений полиции при Генеральной фескалии, я понятия не имел, но делалось все с очень серьезными лицами. Показуха для Штатов зашла слишком далеко.  
Я предупредил Трухильо, чтобы он не высовывался и не делал глупостей, хотя этот парень был готов взять все на себя и встать к стенке лишь бы меня не беспокоили.  
— Моей репутации хватит на то, чтобы этот цирк разогнали еще до открытия, — я снова попробовал шутить в стиле Хавьера Пеньи и даже улыбнулся бедняге капралу, — у тебя полно работы. И отчеты. Надо, наконец, написать отчет по засаде на сто седьмой.  
— Это я виноват, — на его темной, индейской физиономии не читалось ровным счетом ничего, но я знал, что он очень подавлен, — это я... Это меня надо под трибунал!  
— Последний раз, капрал: заткнись и иди писать отчеты. Я вернусь в среду, все проверю. И не болтай. Приказ ясен? Выполняй.

Я получил из чистки свой парадный китель, собрал вещи и устроился на диване ждать звонка от команды сопровождения.  
Глядя на свое отражение в пустом, темном экране телевизора, я вдруг осознал, что ничего не чувствую. Ни страха, ни тоски, ни вины.  
Я так привык к постоянной ядовитой мешанине внутри, что поначалу встревожился от ее отсутствия.  
Какая-то из тонны моих таблеток подействовала. Очень вовремя.  
Вряд ли я когда-нибудь смогу со спокойным сердцем смотреть новости, но возможно однажды попробую без содрогания включить эту машину.  
Я не был подавлен, расстроен или напряжен. Меня немного раздосадовала обязанность лететь в Боготу на несколько дней, и два неприятных телефонных разговора, в ходе которых выяснилось, что руководство от меня открестилось, чтобы прикрыть собственные задницы.  
Даже мой ангел-хранитель генерал Маркес умыл руки:  
— Такие времена, Горацио. Каждый сам за себя. Поганые времена, дружище.  
Еще немного меня напрягало молчание УБН. Эти ребята всегда объявлялись вовремя, и я привык к их постоянному присутствию в критических ситуациях.  
Но агент Мёрфи исчез из Медельина еще в июле, когда пошли слухи о том, что Эскобар решил сплавить свою семейку в Европу, а Хавьер, который не выходил на связь уже три недели, мог вообще не знать, что происходит у меня. Его занимали дела куда более серьезные и опасные.  
Привычка сыграла со мной дурную шутку. Я до последнего надеялся, что объявится какой-нибудь разодетый амер с корками Управления, и от меня все отвяжутся еще на несколько месяцев. Или хотя бы прекратят таскать по допросам и судам. Я привык к поддержке своих гринго, и поэтому у меня не было никаких идей, как защищать себя перед трибуналом.  
Я вообще не воспринимал всерьез этот балаган. Однако все принимало очень неприятный оборот.  
И мне мешали делать свое дело, очень мешали! Работы было слишком много, информационный отдел трудился без перекуров: я думаю, мой сын неделями ночевал в сером, неприметном автобусе, доверху напичканном американскими «подарками». Они в любой момент могли выследить Пабло...  
А мне приходилось участвовать в идиотской показухе под названием «трибунал».  
Вот что расстраивало больше всего!

Богота встретила меня стеной дождя. Я никогда не понимал нежной привязанности Юлианы к этому большому, шумному вечно мокрому городу. Как можно гулять часами в сыром, грохочущем аду? Она считала, что у Боготы особенная тонкая, величественная душа.  
«Если бы ты хоть раз протер очки, vejete, ты бы сам все увидел!»  
Все-таки в нас с ней было слишком много деревни.  
Я вымок до нитки пока шел по взлетной полосе и, обнаружив, что меня никто не встречает, остался в здании аэродрома ждать своих телохранителей. Унизительней мокрых брюк и прилипшей к телу рубашки было то, что на меня всем было наплевать. Никто толком не знал, когда прибудет мой конвой и где именно меня поселят на время судебного разбирательства.  
Обычно все формальности решались еще до вылета и без проволочек, но это был особенный визит. Я выступал в роли если не преступника, то человека, у которого на погонах очень скоро не будет никаких знаков отличия.  
Я попросил у какого-то капрала в форме ВВС принести мне воды, чтобы запить таблетки, но этот черт просто взглянул сквозь меня и ушел прочь.  
И при этом на душе у меня было на удивление спокойно.  
Впервые за последние несколько лет.  
— Прекрасно выглядишь, каброн, — я видимо задремал и не услышал, как он подошел ко мне и сел на стул рядом, — эта мокрая химия тебе идет.  
— Пенья, — сказал я, взглянув на его худое, скуластое лицо, которое почему-то показалось мне не смуглым, а серым, — ты умеешь эффектно появляться. Понятно почему тебя до сих пор не могут забыть все медельинские шлюхи.  
— А что, привет передавали? Ах, мои девочки, обожаю их. Поцелуй их от меня, как в следующий раз пойдешь по бабам, Каррильо, — он белозубо просиял в ответ на мое кислое: «Заткнись, черт!», — у меня всего полчаса времени. Тебе уже принесли твои документы? Нет? Ну... Здесь сейчас все тормозные, слишком много писанины стало. Но ничего. Я посижу с тобой. Подожду.  
— Какие документы?  
— О прекращении уголовного дела, каброн. Ты ведь у нас святой. Разве нет? Что-то изменилось за последние сто лет?  
Мы сидели рядом и молчали. Нам многое надо было друг другу сказать, но военный аэродром не место для личных разговоров.  
Мне мучительно хотелось его обнять: обострившаяся интуиция подсказывала, что следующая возможность предоставится не скоро.  
А я даже прикоснуться к нему не мог...  
— Знаешь, — проговорил Хавьер, по-английски, — я кое-что хотел тебе отдать.  
Он достал из кармана рубашки мою старую, пробитую пулей монету и показал мне.  
— Видишь? Куриный бог от Банка Республики. Таскаю с собой. Нет, не рассчитывай, что я ее тебе верну, — он убрал монету и из правого кармана брюк достал свою старую американскую зажигалку «...приносит удачу и рак горла», — да, я знаю, что ты завязал. Но пусть побудет у тебя.  
Стальной гладкий корпус приятно лег в ладонь, я кивнул.  
— Возможно, я что-нибудь подожгу на досуге. Спасибо, Хавьер.  
— А вот и твои индульгеции, — Пенья махнул рукой капитану в полицейской форме и сопровождавшему его гражданскому, — эти парни не слишком любезны, но зато времени много не отнимут. Ты как раз успеешь на самолет в семь тридцать назад в Медельин.  
Я подписал постановление и еще пару бумаг, капитан отдал честь, гражданский, глянул на меня без интереса, забрал папку и, не прощаясь, парочка быстро удалилась.  
— Все так просто?  
То ли от таблеток, то ли от дикой усталости все происходящее немного походило на смазанный бред.  
— А зачем усложнять, Каррильо? Ты герой, это любой скажет. А если какая-то сволочь берега попутала, то... Все ведь как обычно: ребята были не правы, но ты сам знаешь ваших штабных говнюков, верно? Они не извиняются.  
— А ты куда сейчас, Хавьер?  
Он улыбнулся ласково, иронично и взглянул мне в глаза так, что внутри все полыхнуло, словно напалмом полили.  
— Мне нужно одну красотку в Штаты проводить. Девушка созрела для долгих разговоров.  
— Долли? — все происходящее внезапно обрело и смысл и логику.  
Пенья кивнул и надел свои модные очки с желтыми стеклами, пряча за ними усталые, влюбленные глаза.  
— А поскольку она сдаст всех, Каррильо, боюсь мы с тобой увидимся не скоро.  
— Тебя прикроют?  
— Нет. Но это не важно.  
— Они должны тебя прикрыть. Не могут они быть такими ублюдками.  
— Это не важно, — он усмехнулся и легонько похлопал меня по плечу, — не так я планировал с тобой попрощаться, Горацио.  
— И давно ты планировал? — я надеялся, что со стороны мы выглядим достаточно уныло: скучный коп в мокрой форменной рубашке, без знаков отличия и мутный, улыбчивый гражданский в желтых очках, за которыми не рассмотреть выражения глаз.  
— Я надеялся, что не придется.  
— Как считаешь надолго?  
— Не имею понятия.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это несправедливо? Что сейчас ты нужен здесь?  
— Понимаю, но к сожалению чем-то надо жертвовать.  
— Кем-то, — сухо поправил я.  
— Просто смирись.  
— Горацио завел мне личную частоту, Юлиана ее знает и умеет держать связь с семьей, будь любезен передай моей жене привет, если время будет.  
— Я передам.  
— Поганое место для прощания, — я почувствовал, что отчаяние и злость образуют утыканный шипами комок в моем горле.  
— Я подумал, что тащить тебя в город будет неудачной идеей... Экономил время. В любом случае здесь сейчас все за всеми следят. Никаких «хороших» мест больше нет.  
— Да. Ты прав. Спасибо, Хавьер. До самолета полчаса.  
Он поглядел на старые японские часы, висевшие над выходом.  
— Помнишь ночь после Рождества? — это прозвучало буднично и равнодушно, словно Пенья поинтересовался не отстают ли эти чертовы часы, - когда становится совсем невыносимо, я вспоминаю эту ночь. Это лучшее время моей жизни. Я думаю, мне повезло, что это было. Все это...  
— Не смей прощаться со мной навсегда, — сказал я ровно, совершенно без эмоций, — это тебе не бразильский сериал.  
— В нашем с тобой случае стоит прощаться навсегда, даже если выходишь покурить на балкон, — отозвался Хавьер.  
— Я бы душу продал за возможность тебя поцеловать или хотя бы обнять.  
Он не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
— Я бы и почки не пожалел, каброн...  
Мы не стали затягивать прощание, просто пожали друг другу руки и Пенья ушел, а меня позвали на посадку.  
Колючий ком в горле постепенно растаял. Не пришлось даже пить таблетки.

 

Я вернулся в Медельин и никто не спросил как я умудрился выкрутиться. Все, включая генерала Маркеса, сделали вид, что эта история в порядке вещей. Никто ничего не понял, но вопросов не задавал.  
А я много думал о том, что сделал тогда Хавьер Пенья. И, хотя все выводы были исключительно умозрительными и основанными на интуиции и догадках, моя версия происходящего очень похожа на правду.  
Вкратце: пока «Лос Пепес» были всем нужны, ЦРУ активно оплачивало банкет, используя для связи и планирования якобы отбившегося от рук агента УБН.  
Я думаю, Пенья пошел на сделку действительно на эмоциях: мы все хотели крови Пабло. Ему выпала удачная возможность эту кровь пустить. А как только нужда в жестких мерах отпала и лавочку решили прикрыть, Пенья обменял готовую заговорить Долли Монкаду на мою безупречную репутацию и взял всю вину за участие амеров в деятельности «Лос Пепес» на себя.  
Он мог бы сказать своим начальникам, ошалевшим от того, что рядовой агент с не самыми лестными характеристиками, «муфлон из Техаса» внезапно оказался ключевой фигурой и великим махинатором:  
— Я это сделал один и для себя. Только ради мести. Не из-за наркотиков. Не из-за денег. Не с подачи црушников или каких-то еще ублюдков. Нет. Это была моя личная месть за всех, кого Эскобар убил, за всех, кому эта тварь жизнь испортила.  
Я хорошо представлял себе его ироничную физиономию и смеющиеся черные глаза. По мнению Хавьера Пеньи это было бы отличное шоу.

 

— Господи, что за урод!  
Стивен Мёрфи уже давно выглядел, как человек, хорошо и результативно поработавший в условиях Медельина девяностых. Он осунулся, на физиономии застыло мрачное и решительное выражение, Мерфи курил как паровоз, носил с собой флягу с ромом и выучил все гнусные испанские ругательства. Причем, большинство из них произносил четко и без акцента. Язык он так и не освоил (полная бездарность, если быть честным), но ругался безупречно.  
На доске висели двенадцать фотороботов Пабло Эскобара: с бородой, усами, без растительности, в разных очках. Маурисио Кампой из информационной службы медельинской полиции двое суток убил на это творчество. Получилось недурно, но я уже эту мерзкую рожу видеть не мог.  
Агент Мёрфи видимо тоже.  
— Почему все бородатые ублюдки выглядят как умные? — он поморщился и отвернулся, — или это предрассудки?  
— Предрассудки, — сказал я, подвинув ему пепельницу, потому что по голодному блеску в глазах видел, как он хочет курить, — Хавьер не выходил на связь?  
— Нет. Мне тоже не по себе. Не сожрали же они его там, в Вашингтоне?  
— Подавятся.  
— Не понимаю, что произошло.  
— Как поймешь, мне расскажешь? Просто странно, что человек так много сделавший, внезапно в самый горячий период сваливает в Штаты. Передай своим гринго, что тут народ беспокоится. Может их проймет как-нибудь.  
— Нет, — Мёрфи с удовольствием закурил и устроился в кресле, где обычно любил развалиться Пенья, — этих подонков ничто не проймет. Я пытался. Глухо. Такое ощущение, что руку приложили парни из ЦРУ. Наши ведут себя попроще.  
— Если он выйдет на связь, скажешь мне?  
— Не вопрос.  
— Спасибо, Стивен. Я в долгу не останусь.  
— Как там твой парень? Не очень скис из-за прошлого раза?  
Горацио немного наскандалил в четверг: ему показалось, что он запеленговал вышедшего на связь Эскобара и мы с Мартинесом сорвались чуть ли не полным составом с хлопушками и фейерверками, но опять получили щелчок по носу. На месте не оказалось никого. Даже намека на Пабло не было.  
— Но я его видел! Я видел его... Он говорил почти пять минут... Мы зафиксировали сигнал! Я видел его, — мрачно твердил лейтенант Агилар. Он отлично выдерживал чужое разочарование и неприязнь.  
Я очень гордился им в этот момент, хотя, как и все, хотел оторвать ему башку.  
— Скис? Нет, он не из чувствительных, — ответил я. Хотя был уверен, что Горацио до сих пор переживает, просто отказывается говорить мне правду, — и к тому же это стандартная история. Пабло отлично знает, что мы его пасем и как мы его пасем. Он научился краткости.  
— И что, ты считаешь: он нас сделал?  
— У него есть несколько слабостей, — я пожал плечами. Мне тоже очень хотелось закурить, но я дал слово своему личному «доктору Менгеле», — надо только понять на какую он клюнет.  
— Я бы поставил на семью.  
— Как все, Мёрфи.  
— Кроме тебя, конечно.  
— Я считаю, что он врет вам про семью. Это красивая байка, как и его происхождение.  
— А что не так с его происхождением?  
— В Энвигадо бедняки не живут, агент. И сорок четыре года назад не жили.  
— Ну... Все же у него небогатая семья, полковник.  
— По сравнению с вами мы все не богаты. Ты был в трущобах? Это бедняки. Им нечего есть, и они мать свою продадут за миску риса. А человек у которого был хороший костюм для первого причастия — это богатый колумбиец. С Пабло всегда так. Он лжет, но разбавляет свою брехню вкраплениями правды. А всем кажется, что он искренен.  
— Но семью-то он любит...  
— Если бы он любил семью, он бы много лет назад придумал как их защитить.  
Для меня в Эскобаре никогда не было ничего хорошего. Многие считали меня предвзятым.  
«Он тоже человек, у него тоже есть чувства, он любит детей.»  
Как в песне Стинга про русских.  
Только в русских, которые тоже любят детей, я, может быть, и верил, а вот в чувства Пабло — нет.  
— Я бы поставил на то, что он долбаный позер.  
Мёрфи пожал плечами:  
— Как ты себе это представляешь?  
— Не знаю... Пусть какой-нибудь ублюдок из газеты возьмет у него интервью, пообещает опубликовать его бредни где-нибудь в Европе, где никому нет дела до того, что здесь на самом деле происходит. Вы, амеры, лучше знаете, как устроить подонку типа Пабло ярмарку тщеславия. Киньте ему приманку. Он любит поболтать о себе.  
Как не странно Стив меня услышал.

Хавьер вышел на связь затейливо.  
Мне позвонила Юлиана и в конце нашего обычного обмена новостями сказала:  
— Твой красавчик просил передать, что ему лучше звонить из автомата. Ты запишешь телефон?  
Я записал. Хренов Джеймс Бонд нагнал туману, но мир вокруг как-то мгновенно преобразился.  
— А в детстве такой смешной толстячок был, — сказала Юлиана ласково, — ты бы его не узнал. Сейчас конечно совсем другой разговор. Он приезжал на полдня. Деловой, в костюме. Эффектный мужчина. А ребенком был ужасно потешным.  
— Спасибо, родная, — я не знал, как выразить ей свою благодарность словами, — спасибо...  
Если бы Юлиана знала, какого размера был кусок скалы, который от ее слов свалился с моей души, она сама бы себя расцеловала.  
Мне стоило определенных усилий добраться до более или менее безопасного телефона-автомата на улице Тридцать восемь А. В нарушение всех протоколов безопасности, я был один и дошел туда пешком, по темным полупустым улицам Медельина.  
Было немного жутковато и странно, словно я голышом гулял по площади Боливара в день Независимости, но никто не обратил внимания на совершенно обычного мужика в темно-серой куртке и бейсболке.  
Хавьер взял трубку сразу.  
— Живой, — сказал он тихо и ухмыльнулся, — как ты там, каброн?  
— Как ТЫ там, каброн, — сказал я сердито, — все очень плохо или есть надежда?  
— Все нормально, я выкручусь.  
Я постарался до мельчайших подробностей восстановить в памяти его смуглое, скуластое лицо, яркие, умные, живые, смеющиеся глаза.  
Самые красивые глаза в мире...  
— Когда вернешься?  
— Ну ты наглый! — он рассмеялся, — скажи спасибо, что меня в тюрьму не запихнули лет на сто.  
— Так когда вернешься?  
— Я не настолько крут.  
— Настолько, Хавьер. Когда? Здесь напряженно сейчас. Тебя не хватает. Мы почти загнали подонка, еще немного и возьмем его, — я не хотел много болтать, я хотел слушать его голос.  
-Если ты думаешь, что я не готов прямо сейчас сесть в самолет и рвануть к вам... Я не знаю... Я скучаю. Мне чертовски хреново здесь... Так, что хоть вой...  
— Жена сказала, что ты был толстым ребенком, — его боль передалась мне на физическом уровне, сердце противно заныло, рванув куда-то в район горла, — ты был толстым?  
— Зато я никогда не был злобным коротышкой как некоторые, — тоска на время исчезла из его голоса, сменившись ядовитым сарказмом, — я был милым и пухлым.  
— Кстати, она снова назвала тебя красавчиком. Теперь точно ни с кем не перепутала.  
— Бедная женщина, это ж надо быть такой близорукой! Как там парни? Капрал, малыш?  
— Все живы-здоровы. Твой белобрысый напарник тоже в порядке. Курит как ты в лучшие годы и такой же хищный.  
— Сработались?  
— Да. Он мне понравился. Хороший человек. Ты был прав.  
— Я немного ревную.  
— Зря. Он редкостный урод, на мой вкус. Стереотипный гринго.  
Мы несли чушь, лишь бы просто слышать друг друга. Ничего нельзя было толком рассказывать, никаких имен, ничего настоящего. Но это был лучший вечер за последние два месяца.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать, каброн, да?  
— Да, Хави.  
— Хорошо. Грохни этого гада и приезжай сам забирать жену. Негоже такой роскошной женщине одной таскаться по аэропортам. Я знаю, как ты не любишь Штаты, но... Ты попробуй принять что-нибудь успокоительное, что-нибудь от тошноты и приезжай. Визу тебе сделают, только намекни.  
— Я приеду.  
— Береги себя.  
— И ты.  
— Со мной ничего не случится. Немного потреплют нервов и пнут под зад. Это максимум. Не думай обо мне.  
— Я не могу, — я постарался звучать как можно ровней. Не хватало еще раскиснуть в конце разговора, — не могу не думать. Думаю, что ты живой и тебе ничего не угрожает. Все эти твои ублюдки, они должны в конце концов понять какой ты. И прекратить этот бардак.  
— Не знаю, — я услышал его грустную улыбку, я увидел ее как наяву и тоже улыбнулся, — это однажды как-нибудь кончится. Главное чтобы ты там не натворил дел, каброн...  
— Нет. Я все сделаю красиво. Обещаю.  
— Я знаю. Я тебе верю.  
Я еще несколько секунд прижимал к уху нагретую моим теплом трубку и слушал короткие гудки, потом оглядел периметр, ничего интересного не заметил и спокойно, стараясь не напрягаться и не оглядываться, двинулся назад. К дому.


	10. 10

— Пап... Просто поверь мне, хорошо?  
Я сразу понял, что дело принимает очень серьезный оборот. Горацио своими ложными наводками за последний месяц вывел из себя даже самых стойких. Мы выезжали на каждый всхлип и вздох сразу двумя оперативными группами, но результатом были какие-то перепуганные тетушки, брошенная впопыхах квартира с недоеденным ужином, полуразрушенные сараи, пепельницы в которых еще тлели окурки...  
Все что угодно кроме нашей главной цели.  
Горацио его пеленговал, вычислял, но гад в последний момент выкручивался и исчезал.  
Это была специальная игра Пабло: поймай, если сможешь. Карта его пеленгации выглядела так, словно ее рисовал эпилептик в момент приступа.  
То ли Эскобар боялся, что мы о нем забудем, то ли просто скучал в бегах, но несчастное «Ойдо сордо» он выставил полными идиотами.  
А заодно и нас с Мартинесом.  
Но все основные тумаки достались моему сыну. Никто уже не мог спокойно слышать фамилию Агилар.  
Поэтому в тот день второго декабря он не стал передавать тревогу по всем каналам, а позвонил мне, на личный телефон.  
И обратился ко мне не как обычно, а абсолютно неуместно в рабочей обстановке.  
«Папа».  
В первый момент я испытал раздражение: какого черта он делает? С ума сошел в этом своем чудо-автобусе? Но я заставил себя прекратить злиться и быстро переключился со слов на тон.  
Я отлично знал своего сына. Парень был по-настоящему взволнован и, кажется, в отчаянии.  
— Я верю. Что у тебя?  
— Мы сейчас стоим напротив дома, на балконе которого курит и болтает по телефону Пабло Эскобар. На сей раз это точно он. У него борода... как у Маркса!  
Это прозвучало настолько нелепо, что я моментально ему поверил.  
— Оповести всех, мы выезжаем.  
— Это действительно он, — почему-то шепотом сказал Горацио, — такой толстый...  
Я взял с собой семь человек и троих с оптикой под руководством Трухильо отправил сразу на крыши соседних домов.  
Никакого плана у меня не было, только общий протокол и я решил на всякий случай использовать старую проверенную тактику.  
Даже если снайперы просто прогуляются туда-сюда и вся эта история очередная пустая трата времени от лейтенанта Горацио Агилара.  
Иногда слепое следование старым правилам дает очень неплохой результат.  
В последний момент к нам в машину запрыгнул запыхавшийся, забывший где-то свои темные очки и плохо застегнувший бронежилет, Стивен Мёрфи.  
— Сгожусь на что-нибудь, — он, улыбаясь, помахал ребятам рукой и встретив суровое равнодушие, пожал плечами, — больше народу- веселей вечеринка, разве нет?  
Шутки были явно не его стихией.

Странно и жутко было услышать знакомый голос в обычной, фоновой городской суете.  
Я сотню раз слышал его в телефонном качестве, несколько раз по телевизору. Но никогда в живую.  
Я не разобрал слов, но моментально узнал этот низкий, хрипловатый баритон. Он что-то вещал с остервенением участника политических дебатов.  
Мы сгруппировались на первом этаже, еще не очень хорошо осознавая, что все происходящее — реальность.  
Горацио не ошибся на этот раз. Мой парень сделал это!  
Я подумал, что если Мартинес со своим элитным не приедет, мы здорово опростоволосимся с малой группой и слабой, разрозненной огневой поддержкой с крыш.  
Сколько еще человек находились на втором этаже? Никто понятия не имел.  
Представлялось, что там как минимум взвод с пулеметами.  
Он все-таки сделал что-то с нашими мозгами. Умудрился в результате запугать даже меня.  
Хотя я всегда до одури боялся только одного: упустить эту сволочь.  
Мартинес приехал. И приехал с музыкой.  
Они за несколько секунд заполнили весь Лос Олибос. Набились и военные, и полиция, и даже спецподразделение ВМФ прискакало на кривой кобыле в полном вооружении.  
Все произошло до смешного быстро. Я просто застрелил какого-то придурка, который высунулся мне навстречу из проема двери, всадив в него пол обоймы, а дальше мои парни действовали несколько хаотично, но вполне разумно.  
Я не сразу понял, что мы преследуем всего одного человека. Что дом пуст. На столе все еще включенная рация и слышен чей-то визгливый голос. Запах травки и тлеющий окурок на ковре.  
Труп Альваро Агудело у двери.  
И никого больше.  
Это не укладывалось в голове. И я до последнего думал, что мы все-таки ошиблись.  
Все не могло быть настолько... Просто.  
Когда я добрался до Пабло, он был уже мертв. С пулей, которая красиво вошла ровно между бровей.  
Внизу заголосила какая-то женщина, и немедленно воздух наполнился самыми разными звуками.  
Они все слились в одно мерное и раздражающее «уууууу».  
Я не разбирал слов, не обращал внимание на мечущихся вокруг людей, я стоял и смотрел на Пабло, на его задранную синюю футболку, на белое, вывалившееся на серую черепицу, брюхо, всклокоченную бороду и одутловатое красное лицо, и сдерживался чтобы не выстрелить еще. И еще раз.  
Он был похож на дохлого паука, из тех, что долго висят в своей паутине на сеновале, пугая детей. Потому что страшно: а если паук не мертв, а вдруг тварь затаилась и вот-вот шевельнет одной из своих гнусных мохнатых конечностей...  
Я хотел быть уверенным.  
Я хотел сам его убить.  
Много раз. Чтоб уж точно... Чтоб наверняка он никогда больше не шевельнулся.  
Кто-то над ухом проорал «да здравствует Колумбия!» и снизу немедленно начали палить из пистолетов.  
Потом ребята устроили фотосессию с трупом, пока врачи пытались протиснуться сквозь толпу, чтобы зафиксировать смерть и забрать тело на вскрытие, пока его не растащили по кускам любители сувениров.  
— Для истории, — несмотря на мой категорический отказ фотографироваться с мертвым Эскобаром, Стивен Мёрфи, мягко, но настойчиво взял меня под локоть, - полковник, вам стоит посмотреть в камеру, улыбнитесь, сейчас вылетит птичка!

 

Трухильо сидел за рулем и зевал. Горацио на соседнем сидении мучил радиоприемник, в поисках чего-нибудь кроме новостей, кумбии и сальсы.  
— Домой или на базу, шеф? — поинтересовался Трухильо, убрав с коленей винтовку и выжимая сцепление.  
— Домой, — сказал я, сев на заднее сидение.  
— Гринго уже смылся или ждем? — капрал обернулся, продемонстрировал дружелюбный оскал, хотя в его индейских глазах ничего кроме непроницаемой черноты не обнаруживалось.  
— Фотографирует что-то еще, пока окончательно не стемнело. Ждем, — я тоже попытался улыбнуться, но получилось криво и жалко, — минут десять есть?  
— Подождем.  
— Никто не против? — Горацио откуда-то из карманов форменной куртки извлек кассету, и через минуту возни, зазвучала унылая американская музыка.  
— Шикарно, — сказал Трухильо и улыбка его стала чуть более искренней, — Нирвана!  
— Крутой альбом, — обрадовался мой сын и сделал свою какофонию погромче, — свежак!  
— Да, я тоже купил. Парни просто супер!  
Пока они общались на своем птичьем языке, я прикрыл глаза и слегка задремал под ноющую гитару и странный, какой-то капризно-ленивый голос этого их любимого гринго.  
«...ты будешь всегда вонять и гореть... Изнасилуй меня, друг мой.»  
Я хотел сказать Горацио, что этот парень, похоже, серьезно перебрал с наркотиками, потому что нормальный человек не станет петь о таком... Но я не смог произнести ни слова.  
Мой рот оказался забит землей и тяжелая, гранитная плита легла на грудь, раздавив мое сердце. Пока оно расползалось внутри кровавым месивом, я чувствовал почти непереносимую боль.  
Когда она прекратилась, эта зверская, безжалостная пытка, никаких звуков не стало.  
Ничего не стало.  
Я только с досадой подумал:  
«Кто теперь поедет в Техас за Юлианой? Ведь Хавьер абсолютно прав: ей не стоит мотаться по аэропортам одной.»

Он показывал мне гильзу от пули.  
— Смотри, вот она.  
Я узнал гильзу. Девять милиметров. С забившейся внутрь серой пылью. Та самая, что я подобрал на кладбище в день похорон Густаво Гавирии.  
Моя память о невыносимой беспомощности, о стыде и о бешеной ярости.  
— Она твоя, — ладони у него были белые, пухлые и холеные, — твоя, Горацио. Твоя плата.  
Я посмотрел на его одутловатое, мертвое лицо с кровавой дырой между бровей. Я хотел усмехнуться, но у меня больше не было губ.  
Я хотел сказать: «Это твоя пуля, Пабло»  
Но у меня больше не было голоса.  
— Она твоя, Горацио. Я тебя убил, — он воткнул мне старую стреляную гильзу прямо в сердце.  
У меня больше не было сердца.  
Меня больше не было.  
Но я так разозлился, что плюнул ему в лицо:  
— Ты трус.  
— Ты будешь гнить, а я буду праздновать, — сказал он, вытирая красный рот, — никто не вспомнит твое имя, но все будут знать мое. Ты проиграл. Я убью твою жену, я убью твоего сына, я убью Хавьера Пенью. Всех, кого ты любишь. Возьми плату, Горацио. Возьми плату, шлюхин сын!  
У меня не было рук, но я сжал кулаки, чтобы ударить. Разбить его гнусную физиономию. Превратить ее в кровавую кашу.  
Меня больше не было, но я весь был чистой, жаркой, мощной яростью.  
И я убил Пабло Эскобара.


	11. 11

Шел дождь.  
Я определил этот звук очень точно: где-то поблизости истошно барабанил по подоконнику настоящий ливень.  
Первое, что я увидел, были разноцветные крошечные огоньки. Которые весело подмигивали мне из угла — на три такта, словно вальсируя.  
Спустя несколько секунд я почувствовал знакомый запах. Мне не хватало сообразительности. Чтоб назвать его. Но это был очень хороший запах.  
— Как ты всех напугал, vejeto. Тебе не стыдно?  
Мне показалось, что голос у Юлианы совершенно простуженный.  
— Это все твой Нью-Йорк,- сказал я сухо, — я же предупреждал: там сыро и холодно.  
— Не переводи стрелки, Горацио, — я слышал, что она сердится, но никак не мог повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Перед глазами продолжали весело отплясывать вальс разноцветные огоньки, — ты всех напугал. А что ты мне обещал, гадкий старикашка? Ты мне обещал, что все будет хорошо.  
— Все будет хорошо, родная, — я попробовал улыбнуться. Мне совсем не нравился ее простуженный странный голос.  
— Теперь да. Теперь будет. Но это не твоя заслуга, Горацио Каррильо.  
Огоньки вдруг исчезли, скрытые чем-то темным, внезапно я увидел близко-близко лицо Юлианы.  
— Ты бы знал, как ты меня напугал!  
— Ты остригла волосы. Красиво.  
— Глупый, глупый vejete!  
— Это дождь шумит? — мне стало вдруг интересно, что происходит. Как будто внутри меня кто-то рванул рубильник вверх, и включилась полная иллюминация, — что за огоньки, родная?  
— Новый год, Горацио. В Боготе как всегда дождь.  
— Пожалуйста, не плачь, родная. Не плачь больше.  
— Не буду, — она вздохнула и улыбнулась, — ни за что не буду плакать из-за вредного старикашки.  
И тут я услышал лучший звук на земле:  
— Неужели наш баклажан заговорил?  
Хрипловатый голос. Еле слышный мурлыкающий акцент. И неистребимая ирония.  
— Хави, — сказал я. — Хавьер Пенья.  
— Теперь не остановишь, — Юлиана погладила меня по щеке, — я поеду куплю ему орхидей, хотя кое-кто не заслужил...  
Она исчезла, а я все еще ощущал ее теплое, ласковое прикосновение и роскошный запах Мажи нуар.  
Веселые огоньки еще несколько секунд подмигивали мне по-свойски, а потом я увидел его лицо.  
— Почему баклажан? — спросил я, жадно вглядываясь в черные, смешливые, умные глаза, — что за чепуха?  
— Лучше не спрашивай, каброн. Просто прими как данность.  
— Что происходит, расскажешь?  
— Даже не знаю... — он нахмурился, потер лоб, потом снова улыбнулся, — мне кажется ты еще не готов к увлекательным историям.  
Я мог бы слушать его голос часами, хотя Хавьер соврал: моя история не была увлекательной.  
Довольно много везения и внезапные высокопоставленные друзья. Ничего остросюжетного.  
Мне повезло, что второго декабря в Лос Олибос толпились самые именитые врачи Медельина. Что эти люди оказались любопытны и что, в результате, они смогли подавить свое любопытство и променять самый интересный труп в Колумбии на скучный инфаркт миокарда.  
Меня перевезли в Боготу по личному распоряжению Сесара Гавирии, который внезапно проявил настойчивый интерес к моей судьбе, что, в условиях хаоса и информационной истерики, которая началась после того, как мы наконец пристрелили Пабло, было истинным везением.  
Хавьер не рассказал, как именно он выбрался из Вашингтона, только пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся иронично. Но по его довольной и спокойной физиономии мне стало ясно, что я не ошибся в оценке его крутости.  
Пенья все сделал красиво.  
— Обожаю твою жену, каброн, — он мечтательно закатил глаза, — во-первых, она меня нашла, а это не всякому под силу, во-вторых, она держалась как скала и меня держала. Я бы уже сам валялся с инфарктом, если бы не она. Обожаю...  
Две недели я почти ежедневно пытался умереть: сердце отказывалось качать кровь, и все мои старые болячки дружно начали работать против меня, но потом мне повезло и дело пошло на лад. Меня отправили в медикаментозную кому и пообещали, что к январю буду как новенький.  
— Кто-нибудь еще знает, что я жив? — я с удовольствием смотрел на Хавьера, на его красивые губы, то ласковые, то язвительно поджатые, — мои парни? Журналисты?  
Он прикрыл глаза и снова улыбнулся. Теперь устало.  
— Я должен был дождаться тебя, но все слишком торопились с решением, а ты пытался умереть чуть ли не каждый день. Еще вчера прогноз был поганей некуда.  
— Они не знают, — проговорил я по-английски, — значит я умер.  
Мне не понравилось, как звучит мой голос.  
— Чья это идея, Хави?  
— У тебя много поклонников, каброн, — Пенья посмотрел на меня серьезно, почти сурово. Улыбка пропала даже из его ярких умных глаз. Я подумал вдруг, что умереть было не такой уж плохой идеей. Если он сможет побыть со мной рядом еще несколько дней, — и врагов много. Как ты догадался?  
— Я коп, Пенья, забыл?  
— Вот черт... Ты же полудохлый коматозник, Каррильо! И все туда же... — я видел что ему смешно и немного страшно, — врагов, кстати, больше.  
Он не собирался со мной откровенничать, но я его дожал. Это было трудно, учитывая, что я почти не мог двигаться и звучал, как скоропостижно сдувающаяся старая шина.  
— Это была война, — проговорил Хавьер, морщась, — и дураку ясно. И это была эффективная война, Каррильо. Ты работал на результат, и ты его получил. Но сейчас, когда закопали труп главного врага, началось выяснение, кто и как себя вел в процессе. На кону большие фигуры, серьезные деньги и та хрень, которую называют престиж страны или типа того.  
— Это ваши хотят крови или мои?  
— Все. Чтобы забылись одни дела и имена, нужно чтобы прогремели другие.  
— И что они наскребли на меня, эти шлюхины дети из АДБ?  
— Давай останемся в области иносказаний. У тебя вместо сердца коробка с проводами, каброн, а я только начал привыкать к тому, что ты живой.  
-Что такого особенного я могу узнать о себе, Хави? То, что они молчаливо одобряли все десять лет, теперь стало поводом для судебных разбирательств? Ты боишься, что меня прикончит чья-то подлость? Самому-то не смешно?  
Я пошевелил пальцами, надеясь, что он возьмет мою руку. Было бы чудесно почувствовать его прикосновение.  
В голове в основном был какой-то легкомысленный шум, и воспоминания о вальсирующих огоньках.  
— Надо же... Новый год...  
— Я боюсь всего, — Пенья взял мою ладонь и прижал к губам. Сухие и горячие, они легонько пощекотали кожу, — панически. Ты не представляешь себе насколько мне страшно. Поэтому давай останемся в области иносказаний, иначе я заткнусь, и ты из меня ни слова не вытянешь.  
— Если я умер, мне можно не платить пенсию, — заметил я. Эта мысль почему-то показалась мне забавной.  
Им не придется возиться с моей отставкой, с моими орденами и тем фактом, что будучи чудовищем и палачом, я сделал больше, чем все эти судьи вместе взятые; не придется жить с тем, что я могу рассказать о системе правосудия в этой стране, о том, с каким мощным сопротивлением сверху приходилось каждый день сталкиваться мне и таким как я. О том, как были связаны наши руки. О бесконечных горах бумаг, о вызовах на ковер по любому поводу. О постоянных разговорах об отставке. О том, как купленные за бесценок мрази пытались доказать, что я неподкупен только потому что мало давали. И о том, как две недели подряд летом восемьдесят девятого, мне предлагали деньги каждый день. Разные суммы. Разные люди. И каждый день эти люди говорили: не возьмешь — ты труп.  
Ты, твоя жена, твой сын, все, кого ты любишь.  
Все они умрут из-за тебя, Горацио Каррильо. Из-за твоего ослиного упрямства.  
Серебро или свинец?  
Мои судьи скажут: ты должен был держаться в рамках закона. Играть исключительно по правилам. Ты должен был достать луну с неба и сходить туда не знаю куда, принести то, не знаю что.  
Вчера.  
Сам.  
На одной ноге с завязанными глазами.  
Но если я умер в тот день второго декабря тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года, ничего этого не будет. Только хорошая гранитная плита за счет управления полиции, выстрелы в воздух и:  
«Неувядаемая слава, бессмертная радость... В борозде боли уже прорастает добро»  
— Неплохо, — я бы рассмеялся, но сил не было, — мне нравится. А Горацио знает?  
Хавьер кивнул.  
— И Трухильо. Он бы сам умер, бедняга. Если бы не знал.  
— Хорошо. А что будет с моим блоком?  
— Не знаю, думаю никто не станет трогать такую спецгруппу. Пока там всем заправляет Мартинес. У него тоже проблемы, но он не успел пока нажить себе столько врагов. Не тот размах.  
— Главное, чтоб не оставляли парней без финансирования. Этим штабным гадам только позволь, немедленно снимут все надбавки. А у ребят семьи. Они работали на износ. Лучшая команда в этой части Америки!  
— Кроме шуток, Каррильо. Это так есть.  
— Я восстану из мертвых, если надбавки снимут, — пригрозил я серьезно,- приду и лично грохну сраную шайку из финотдела Управления.  
— Никто их не тронет, это я могу тебе гарантировать.  
— Должен я еще что-нибудь интересное услышать, прежде чем засну?  
— Спи, — он еще раз поцеловал мою ладонь и осторожно отпустил руку, — я тут. Сейчас Юлиана привезет орхидей и будет настоящий праздник.  
— Я люблю орхидеи, — сказал я, — в твоем чертовом Техасе есть орхидеи?  
— Нет, — он усмехнулся с убийственной иронией, — там только пластиковые быки, клетчатые рубашки и пьяные красношеие гринго, каброн. Тебе понравится.

Огоньки продолжали танцевать свой незатейливый вальс. Раз-два-три... Раз-два-три...  
Интересно... Если бы я не умер, они действительно стали бы меня судить?  
Трибунал, прокурор, свидетели... Все эти несчастные сикарио, мелкие барыги, уличные стукачи, связные картеля, боевики встали бы в очередь, чтобы обвинить меня в нарушении всех тридцати трех глав конвенции ООН против пыток?  
Любой цирк на этом фоне показался бы сборищем унылых бездарей.  
Садист, палач, каратель...  
Я никогда не получал удовольствия от насилия и власти, используя их только как инструменты, с помощью которых можно сделать войну чуть более эффективной.  
И мне довольно быстро стало плевать на то, кто и кем меня считает. Чтобы я прислушался к мнению посторонних о моих методах работы, эти люди должны были понимать, что происходит, и предложить свой вариант развития событий.  
Рабочий вариант.  
Нет?  
В таком случае все разговоры о том, что я садист, палач и каратель — пустой треп.  
А пустой треп не заслуживал внимания даже на долю секунды.  
Хавьер Пенья осенью восемьдесят восьмого отреагировал на меня как любой изнеженный цивилизацией чистюля: с ужасом и отвращением.  
— Пытки недопустимы, майор. Вдруг вы забыли.  
— Пытки еще не начинались, агент, — я неоднократно уже видел эту смесь гадливости и страха, но на сей раз она меня задела, — вы серьезно решили давать мне советы и обсуждать мою работу?  
— Да, — он посмотрел на меня вызывающе прямо, — то что вы творите — это преступление.  
-Подайте рапорт начальству и не мешайте работать, агент.  
Я разозлился в тот жаркий вторник. Серьезно.  
— Вы садист, — сказал он мрачно.  
Я подошел к нему вплотную и заглянул в глаза. Снизу вверх.  
Мне стало интересно, зачем он устраивает эту бессмысленную сцену.  
— Два вопроса, агент Пенья, можно?  
Он не сдавался, хотя я заметил, что ему очень хочется отвести взгляд и отступить. Но нет. Упрямый сукин сын даже не моргнул ни разу.  
— Вы духовное лицо? Вы психиатр? Нет? Оба раза нет? Тогда прекратите ставить мне диагнозы и стыдить меня. Если вас что-то не устраивает — пишите рапорт.  
— Вам просто лень по-человечески работать, — сказал он тихо и очень сердито, — но сознаться в этом никак. Вы ведь умный человек, Каррильо, образованный. Вы офицер. А ведете себя как садист-психопат. Возможно вы не клинический ублюдок, я согласен. Но вы выбрали совершенно ублюдочные методы...  
Я молча смотрел ему в глаза и думал о том, что эта его смелость и вызов — родом из общего удивительного высокомерия всех гринго, из их врожденного ощущения исключительности.  
Если у тебя шатовский паспорт — ты неуязвим.  
— Мне не лень, — наконец спокойно сказал я, - просто это иногда единственный способ получить нужную информацию, агент. Этим людям нечего терять, они нищие и злые. Иногда мне везет, и они боятся боли. Не всегда.  
— Я смогу достать нужную информацию. Без пыток, — в черных мрачных глазах агента Пеньи вдруг плеснул насмешливый азарт, — без кровищи, пакетов и прочих этих ваших крокодильих игрищ.  
— Спор? — я был выбит из колеи и почему-то легко сдался, мгновенно простив этому обаятельному мерзавцу прямые оскорбления, — вы что, на слабо меня берете, агент?  
— Да, — ухмыльнулся Пенья, — я вас сделаю, майор.  
— Смело, — я кивнул, — валяйте. У вас сутки, агент. Научите меня работать по-человечески.  
Он задел меня этот чертов гринго, но каким-то чудом превратил довольно опасное противостояние в азартную игру.  
Через сутки у меня было все, что нужно.  
Все что он сделал — покувыркался в борделе с одной из девчонок и немного поболтал с ней.  
— Вы проиграли, майор, — он развалился в кресле напротив с видом победителя, и закурил, — продули вчистую. Признайте.  
— Мне не подходят ваши методы, агент, — я должен был признать, что сработал он блестяще и малой кровью.  
— Да. Я в курсе — вы женаты и все такое. Но это не важно. Методов может быть много. Разных. Ну? Вы признаете, что я вас сделал?  
Я молчал несколько секунд, а он смотрел на меня с такой убийственной иронией, что будь моя воля, я бы сломал ему его задиристый птичий нос.  
— Ну?  
— Хорошо, — сказал я сухо, — я согласен. Вы выиграли, агент Пенья.  
— А под запись скажете? Нет, я серьезно, майор! Ну скажите еще разок? Давайте еще кровью что-нибудь подпишем?  
— Завязывайте, Пенья.  
— Черт, я только начал. Кстати, мне нужна компенсация. Вы изрядно помотали мне нервы позавчера. Я думал, что вы мне шею свернете. Этот ваш взгляд... вот- вот... этот самый! Неприятно было... Давайте вы мне проставите ром. И я хочу поужинать. Сейчас. Место я выберу сам. Мне необходима компенсация морального ущерба.  
— Вы не боитесь, Пенья?  
— Чего?  
— Что у вас треснет что-нибудь жизненно важное.

Через четыре месяца, в июле Хавьер пообещал мне какую-то особенную информацию из первых рук.  
Каждая собака в Медельине знала, что шайка Эскобара собиралась в Эль Побладо на очередную годовщину основания. В его огромный и уродливый дом «Монако» свезли лучших проституток Колумбии, какое-то нечеловеческое количество алкоголя и деликатесов. Веселье намечалось глобальное.  
Не смотря на то, что подобраться к картелю не было никакой реальной возможности, мы с Ферреро все равно усилили патрули в городе, и сами себя лишили законных выходных, хотя у начальника медельинской полиции как раз утром в субботу родилась дочь.  
Где-то к восьми часам Пенья появился у меня в кабинете:  
— Собирайтесь, майор, я приготовил вам приятный сюрприз.  
— Сколько нужно людей? — я встал, взял запасную пачку Кемела без фильтра (подарок моего личного гринго: на День Друзей Хавьер приволок мне сразу три блока: «Я заметил, что вы злоупотребляете, Каррильо. Травитесь на здоровье!»)  
— Хватит троих, — он усмехнулся как всегда предельно иронично, однако я заметил, что он волнуется, — это ненадолго.  
Мы торчали на пустыре за супермаркетом «Джумбо» почти два часа.  
— Она придет, — как заведенный повторял Пенья, — она придет...  
Какая-то из его девчонок отправилась на сходку картеля и пообещала Хавьеру много интересного прямо с места событий.  
Я начал вторую пачку сигарет. Трухильо тоже закурил, положив свой автомат на заднее сиденье старого американского джипа, который наши техники перебрали — перекрасили вместо того, чтобы списать на помойку, как все, чему больше 20 лет.  
— Мы не торопимся.  
— Что-то случилось, — в конечном счете Пенья сдался и отвел меня в сторону, — с ней что-то случилось. Я хочу узнать, что с ней могло случиться. Что мы можем сделать?  
— У меня есть один паренек... — я видел, что он в отчаянии и совершенно искренне, неподдельно паникует, — я могу задать ему пару вопросов об этой встрече и твоей девчонке, если хочешь.  
— Сделай что нибудь, Каррильо, — тихо попросил он, стиснув мое запястье, так, что кости едва не треснули, — просто сделай что-нибудь, хорошо?  
— Капрал, поехали-ка на базу, — скомандовал я.  
Один из мелких бесов Очоа, ублюдок по кличке Дутый, который сидел у меня в подвале еще с четверга, давно был готов сотрудничать. Так что я просто использовал крепкий пластиковый пакет, плоскогубцы и немного повысил голос.  
Через четверть часа у меня было место и несколько имен.  
— Она, скорее всего, мертва, — сказал я мрачному и сосредоточенному Хавьеру, который нервно крутил в пальцах свою старую американскую зажигалку.  
— Давай убьем их всех нахрен, — тихо проговорил он, — всех.  
— Мои ребята пойдут первыми, потом я. Ты за нами. Не рискуй.  
— Будешь скучать? — он глянул на меня мельком, устало и встревожено.  
— Еще одного гринго я не потяну.  
Девчонка Хавьера выжила, а я пополнил свои запасы ублюдков из компании Мексиканца и братьев Очоа.  
Это была не самая удачная операция: мы потратили на ожидание два с половиной часа, а несчастную Элену Сото пришлось отвезти в госпиталь на другой конец города, где не требовалось долго объяснять, кто сотворил такое с человеческим существом.  
Но когда все закончилось, Пенья отвел меня в сторонку и, пряча глаза, сказал:  
— Я твой должник, майор. Извини, что обзывал тебя ублюдком.  
— Ужин и виски, — коротко ответил я, чтобы не тратить ценное время на выяснения отношений, — ужин можно позже. Я выберу место. А вот виски сейчас. И не всякую дешевку. Что ты там прячешь для особых случаев, гринго? «Катти Сарк»? Пятнадцать лет? Не представляю какой вкус может быть у выпивки, которой 15 лет. Но, я думаю, с пивом потянет.  
— Чертов каброн! — фыркнул Хавьер, — слов нет!  
— Отлично, — сказал я и постарался улыбнуться максимально дружелюбно, — поехали к тебе.

Мне никогда не снились люди, которых я допрашивал. Вероятно я хладнокровный палач, поскольку никаких мук совести, сожалений, жалости... никогда... Даже намеком.  
Зато в полной мере я насмотрелся кошмаров про взрывающиеся старые рено у подъезда моего дома и про собственную смерть в самых разных ситуациях.  
Но все же страшней, намного страшней и больней было ночь за ночью бродить среди черных пластиковых мешков, стоять на краю огромной воронки...  
А вокруг только пепел, оплавленные барные стулья, и полусгоревшие обрывки детских книжек.  
Этот сон преследовал меня с маниакальной навязчивостью, я просыпался в слезах с чудовищным, непреодолимым чувством вины.  
Возможно... Если бы я не был амбициозным ублюдком... Если бы все мы не были так упрямы... Так увлечены охотой... Так бездушны...  
Если бы я подал в отставку...  
Если бы я истек кровью на углу Шестьдесят четвертой улицы...  
Возможно...  
Все эти люди в районе Санта Фе, которые пришли купить подарки на день Книг, были бы живы.  
— Я заберу тебя в Вашингтон, — Хавьер пользовался тем, что я все еще был бессильным куском плоти, и все решал сам, — не спорь. В любом случае здесь ты продержишься еще пару месяцев, а потом... слухи о твоей смерти станут совсем не преувеличенными. Нет! Давай ты поспоришь со мной потом! Когда встанешь на ноги и мы запустим твое сердце.  
-Я не хочу, чтобы ты возился со мной. Это дорого и бесполезно. Я могу сдохнуть по дороге, Хави.  
Я знал, что никакие, даже самые логичные резоны не сработают. Юлиана была полностью на стороне Пеньи, она даже не попыталась узнать мое мнение:  
— Vejeto, там лучшие врачи, они тебя вытащат...  
Никому не было дела до моих желаний.  
— Лучше жить где угодно, чем сдохнуть в районе Сан Кристобаль, — Пенья легонько погладил меня по щеке, — я хочу возиться с тобой, каброн. Ты мне нравишься.  
— Моей семье понадобятся эти деньги, — я не собирался сдаваться. Если они все посходили с ума, то у меня отказало всего лишь сердце, а не мозг, — и не рассказывай мне, что меня станут лечить в твоем Вашингтоне за особые заслуги и красивые глаза. Все, что у меня есть нужно моей семье.  
— Ты можешь просто заткнуться? — нежно спросил Хавьер, — заткнуться и немного потерпеть?  
— Нет.  
— Упрямый черт. Хорошо! Я добыл тебе денег под обещание будущих заслуг. Помнишь, я говорил, что у тебя много поклонников и не только в этой части света? Это раз. Твоя жена получит крупную пенсию. В этой части света у тебя тоже много поклонников, Каррильо. Это два. Мне ты заплатишь натурой. Это три. План понятен? Заткнись и просто терпи.  
Так я оказался в специальном самолете, под завязку напичканном какой-то космической аппаратурой с опознавательными знаками врачей без границ.

— Ты как Элвис, — сказал Горацио, поцеловав меня в щеку.  
Он взъерошил волосы на затылке нервным движением. В гражданской одежде, лохматый, с суточной щетиной он был похож на одного из своих любимых рокеров, а не на офицера полиции.  
Я подумал вдруг, что меньше всего хочу, чтобы он пошел по моим стопам. Чтобы он однажды почувствовал ту же пустоту и тоскливый ужас, которые чувствовал я.  
Кто-то должен делать это...  
Мое малодушие заключалось в том, что это мог бы быть кто угодно. Только не мой сын.  
— Элвис? — переспросил я, стараясь запомнить его лицо в малейших деталях.  
— Ну... Все нормальные люди знают, — он улыбнулся и стал очень похож на Юлиану. Красивый парень. Даже несмотря на неаккуратную прическу, — что Элвис не умер, он просто сменил имя, устал от славы...  
— Что за чушь? Он был чертов наркоман, — сказал я, силясь улыбнуться ему в ответ, — может ты еще и в инопланетян веришь?  
— Я буду скучать, пап...  
— Не лезь под пули. Береги себя. Никто за геройство тебе спасибо не скажет. Мать не забывай... И причешись уже. Смотреть противно.  
— Началось, — он смешно поморщился, — зря я сказал, что ты как Элвис! Элвис никогда не был нудным!  
— Не смей умирать, — строго сказала моя вдова, — пусть гринго поставят тебя на ноги, ты там устройся, найди работу и мы переедем к тебе. Мне понравился Нью-Йорк. Там много шикарных картинных галерей и вообще люди знают толк в правильном искусстве. А еще полно колумбийцев и не все они торгуют наркотой.  
— Там холодно, — сказал я, — и я не люблю Штаты, ты же знаешь.  
— Это глупые предрассудки, Горацио, сколько можно быть таким ретроградом? Люблю-не люблю... Не надоело тебе? Не дури. И не вздумай умереть. Мне не очень нравится быть вдовой. Хотя черный мне к лицу, как ты считаешь? Или старит?  
— Ты свободна, родная, — мне нравилось ее боевое настроение. Если бы Юлиана раскисла, мы на пару затопили бы слезами весь реанимационный отсек спецборта организации «Врачи без границ», — ты же понимаешь это?  
— Да, vejeto, но ты был лучшим мужем на свете. Боюсь остальные мужчины на твоем фоне смотрятся уже бледно... Разве что твой красавчик Хавьер... — она погладила меня по щеке и поцеловала в висок, — но этот парень, кажется, уже занят. Все... Обещай мне, что все будет хорошо.  
— Все будет хорошо, brujita...  
Я подумал, что выдержу любой ад только бы снова увидеть мою семью.  
И ад следовал за мной.  
Военно-медицинский центр имени Уолтера Рида отнял у меня три месяца жизни.  
Хавьер, убедившись, что мое бесполезное, еле живое тело устроили в реанимации и, как в проклятый кокон, завернули в провода, сказал:  
— Ну все, каброн, мой отпуск закончился. Дальше сам.  
— Проваливай, — меня уже накачали какими-то лекарствами и я не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания проспать часов шестнадцать, — я справлюсь.  
Он исчез, и я остался один в чужой, ненавистной мне стране.  
Хотя никакой чужой страны долго не было: были внимательные, суровые и неразговорчивые мужчины и женщины, которые каждый день вытаскивали меня с того света. Я видел только белый потолок, иногда зелень за окном и старую фотографию с белого пляжа в Картахене.  
Юлиана в красивом черном купальнике, пятилетний Горацио с надувным кругом, в виде лебедя и я... Молодой, с глупым, очень серьезным лицом и в нелепых цветастых шортах.

Первого марта девяносто четвертого года, ровнехонько когда мне исполнилось сорок три, в мою палату на третьем этаже реабилитационного блока госпиталя Уолтера Рида, пришли двое стереотипных гринго в штатском. Женщина в черном брючном костюме с широкими плечами профессиональной пловчихи представилась агентом Лопес, лысеющий блондин с аккуратным косым пробором назвался Гриффином.  
— Мы принесли ваши документы, — женщина заговорила со мной на очень правильном испанском, — идентификационная карта, водительские права, страховка, кредитные карты.  
— Спасибо, — мое сердце все еще работало очень неуверенно и я запретил себе любые сильные чувства, — я так понимаю, это мое разрешение на жизнь в Штатах?  
— Да, через год вы сможете получить гражданство. Возможно раньше. Это не в нашей компетенции. Вам нужно будет расписаться вот здесь, — у агента Лопес было совершенно непроницаемое бледное лицо. Я бы назвал ее весьма привлекательной, если бы не цепкие, промороженные до дна глаза, в которых не отражалось ни единой заметной эмоции.  
Я подумал, что ребята из ЦРУ все-таки таскают в себе общий вирус. Что-то им вкалывают при поступлении на службу... Что-то нечеловеческое.  
Так я стал гринго.  
Они оставили мне имя, забрав только материнскую фамилию и никогда не нравившееся мне второе «Энрике», так что в новых документах ничего интересного не было. К тому же в телефонной книге города, где мне предстояло жить, значились еще трое Каррильо.  
И мне было совершенно все равно.  
Я мог бы стать Хосе Фернандесом или Диего Моралесом...  
Иногда мне казалось, что я на самом деле умер довольно давно, задолго до официальной даты в свидетельстве, которое получила моя жена в муниципалитете Медельина.  
Но и от таких мыслей у меня были таблетки. У меня теперь были таблетки на все случаи жизни.  
Я не знаю точно, как Хавьер все это устроил, но я внезапно оказался симпатичен буквально всем, с кем сталкивался. Люди постоянно улыбались мне и были как-то заметно предупредительны. Даже стюардесса на красноглазом рейсе Вашингтон-Остин-Ларедо, была особенно приветлива именно со мной.  
Это казалось мне странным и слегка противоестественным.  
А в остальном обычные амеры ничем от нас не отличались. Разве что, из-за общей сытости и уверенности в себе, они плевать хотели на осторожность. Это первое время сильно тревожило меня.  
В аэропорту Даллеса, например, было полно ребят с которыми я не стал бы садиться в один самолет, не стал бы жить на одной улице и, по возможности, в одной стране, но они спокойно проходили паспортный контроль.  
Я постарался перестать быть полицейским и подумать о душе. Но двое парней, которые топтались в очереди на регистрацию впереди меня, не давали мне покоя.  
И я испытал облегчение, когда к ним подошел охранник и попросил пройти на досмотр.  
Больше я этих парней не видел.  
Но я видел других...  
Амеры показались мне глупыми и расслабленными, как младенцы.  
В Ларедо меня встретила улыбчивая загорелая женщина с короткой стрижкой и в клетчатой ковбойской рубашке, она ловко управляла небольшим грузовичком, и заставила меня серьезно смутиться, когда ловко и легко перетаскала мои вещи в кузов, запретив ей помогать.  
— Никаких «но», — она говорила по-испански с тем же приятным, но гораздо более сильным, акцентом, что был у Хавьера, — возражения не принимаются. Пристегнитесь и поехали домой. Вы устали. Эти чертовы ночные рейсы с пересадками! Их придумали садисты. Хотите воды?  
Я отказался, только попросил:  
— Давайте говорить по-английски, мне теперь надо много практиковаться.  
— Ох... — она рассмеялась, сверкнув прекрасными яркими черными глазами, -  
а я так люблю hablar espanol!  
Узнав этот взгляд, я почувствовал к ней моментальную симпатию. Ничего общего с братом, только красивые, умные глаза и ласковая ирония в них.

Сестра Хавьера Дульсе устроила меня в небольшом гостевом доме прямо на ферме. Она так искренне и долго извинялась за простоту и беспорядок, что мне пришлось сообщить, что я вырос в деревне.  
— Мы иногда играли по колено в навозе, — я попытался улыбнуться ей как можно дружелюбней, — здесь у вас неприлично чисто.  
Через неделю ее дети прицепили мне кличку «Коломбо», а через месяц меня так называла каждая собака в округе.  
Отец Хавьера, пожилой господин с усами, как у сома, которыми он явно очень гордился, начал наше знакомство с того, что смерил меня серьезным испытующим взглядом, с присвистом выпустил облачко сигаретного дыма в сторону, и изрек:  
— Мы очень скучаем по дорогой Юлиане. Чудесная женщина. Мы очень не хотели ее отпускать. В этой вашей Колумбии... Всякие дела творятся. Как она? Когда собирается вернуться?  
Я не знаю, есть ли еще более прямой и быстрый способ расположить меня к себе.


	12. 12

— Вы не могли бы дать мне какую-нибудь работу, господин Пенья, — через полторы недели я начал потихоньку сходить с ума от мирного деревенского быта, — мне очень тяжело сидеть без дела.  
— Меня все называют Чучо, вот и ты давай, — сказал он ворчливо, — нечего тут... Господа все в Вашингтоне...  
Осмотрев меня долгим, рентгеновским взглядом, он покачал головой:  
— Выглядишь ты крепким, но сын сказал, что ты болен. Так что... Извини, Коломбо...  
-Я умею управлять трактором, Чучо, — я с ужасом подумал о том, чтобы опять сидеть весь день на диване в гостиной и читать Алана Милна, потому что все остальные книги слишком сложны для моего уровня английского, готовить себе абсолютно безвкусную еду и ложиться спать в десять, — все, что угодно! Я вполне здоров для того, чтобы работать на ферме.  
— Ладно,- сжалился старший Пенья, неуловимо знакомым жестом сунув в угол губ очередную сигарету, — завтра в семь утра приходи, найду для тебя работу.

 

Мой психиатр, маленькая, ужасно худая женщина родом из Сальвадора, которая представилась как миссис Резерфорд, за те четыре сеанса, что оплатили мне хавьеровы «доброжелатели», успела научить меня нескольким приемам, которые должны были помочь мне вылезти из любой тьмы.  
— Таблетки закончатся, Горацио, нельзя вечно употреблять всякую дрянь.  
По-началу все эти наложения рук, самообьятия, бесконечное повторение «я здесь. Я — это я» и попытки почувствовать плотность и текстуру чайной ложки казались мне дичью.  
Взрослый человек, с седой, черт подери, бородой, старший офицер полиции и вдруг практики из журнала для домохозяек...  
Но она сломала меня, эта миссис Резерфорд:  
— Вам не нужно верить в это. Вам нужно просто каждый день делать это, Горацио. Как вы делаете ваши упражнения. У вас красивое, сильное тело. Это очень хорошо, это выдает в вас высокоорганизованную личность. Надо в то же состояние привести и психику.  
— Это как-то нелепо, доктор, — сказал я, чуть пожав плечами, — несерьезно: обнимать себя... Как-то странно.  
— Пробежки по парку тоже странное занятие. Ни одно животное вас бы не одобрило. Бесцельная трата драгоценного ресурса. Вы — сумасшедший транжира по мнению какого-нибудь гепарда. Не думайте, не оценивайте. Просто делайте каждое утро и каждый вечер, как ваши обычные физические упражнения. При панических атаках и если сны дурные... Нащупайте себя, обнимите себя, определите свое место в пространстве. А потом уже разбирайтесь, что и почему происходит в реальности. Договорились?  
Я делал ее нелепую гимнастику для психики. День за днем.  
От таблеток я немного отупел, но мне не снились сны, и размышления о том, что вся моя жизнь сплошное вранье и даже смерть — чертов лживый фарс, не приводили к серьезным последствиям. Результатом были лишь фоновая печаль и слабое ощущение досадной бессмысленности моего существования.  
Никакой боли. Никакого страха. Никакой тоски.  
На месте исчезнувшей ярости, которая так долго держала меня на плаву, образовалась пустота.  
Гнев, азарт, ощущение того, что я один против всех. Изгой... Власть, гордыня, сила, холодная, почти математически выверенная жестокость... Убежденность в своем праве на последнее слово. Все эти красивые и пустые игры разума...  
Ничего не осталось от меня прежнего.  
Вышло так, что единственным живым и по-прежнему сильным моим чувством осталась любовь.  
С ней как будто ничего вовсе не происходило. Антидепрессанты и транквилизаторы на нее не действовали. Ни разочарование, ни мое страшное, бесконечное чувство вины, ни этот чертов посттравматический синдром, от которого я стал похож на тупую, тревожную биомассу... ничто ее не задевало.  
Она постепенно, очень ненавязчиво заполняла образовавшиеся внутри пустоты.  
Дульсе Гальярдо, сестра Хавьера, показала мне тот самый, старый альбом с фотографиями, который позабавил Юлиану.  
Он и вправду был пухлым парнем. Совершенно неузнаваемый мальчик с сердитым щекастым лицом и капризным ртом.  
Но уже тогда бейсбольная бита в руке маленького Хавьера Пеньи смотрелась опасно.  
Я не мог себе позволить взять его фотографию, но когда меня приглашали в хозяйски дом на чай или поужинать (что случалось довольно часто) я с удовольствием разглядывал милые семейные снимки на каминной полке. Хавьер в ковбойской шляпе, Хавьер получает университетский диплом, Хавьер за рулем старого грузовичка. Смеющийся, счастливый, серьезный. Красивый.  
А еще у меня выработалась привычка чуть что крутить в пальцах его старую американскую зажигалку. Не уверен, что она приносила удачу и рак горла, но исправно приводила мир в порядок.

 

К началу девяносто пятого я был практически здоров, в совершенстве освоил погрузчик и комбайн, после чего позволил себе засматриваться на великолепный, красно-черный, подержанный, но все еще как новый АТ-802, который несколько местных фермеров купили вскладчину. Когда-то, еще лет десять назад, я освоил управление военным вертолетом, и маленький двухместный самолет не представлял для меня какой-то серьезной проблемы. Два-три урока и у меня была бы новая, довольно хорошо оплачиваемая, хоть и сезонная, работа.  
Мне нравилось работать, я начал привыкать к краснолицым гринго в клетчатых рубашках и идиотских ковбойских шляпах, точно таких, как их изображают на лубочных открытках с надписью «Привет из Техаса». Они выглядели чудовищно стереотипно, но при этом были очень живыми, грубыми и прямолинейными людьми. Хорошими и простыми. Точно как наши деревенские. Абсолютное сходство!  
Может не все люди братья, но все, кто живет в деревне, так или иначе, родственники. И ведут себя соответствующе. Здесь, так же как в Гуатапе, соседи могли страшно поругаться из-за крошечного клочка песчаной, уродливой, бесплодной земли, и через день уже напивались вместе, обнимались и нестройным хором пели заунывные песни.  
Я им не нравился, потому что не пил и выглядел как чужак (что тоже роднило этих амеров с моей колумбийской семейкой), но Чучо решил, что я буду полноценным членом их великосветского сообщества, и меня таскали на все праздники и вечеринки.  
— Это наш Коломбо. Он слегка ку-ку, но хорошо стреляет и танцует сальсу.  
В середине февраля я начал читать Маргарет Митчелл. Как не странно, мне понравился ее размеренный, красивый английский, и, хотя все еще приходилось заглядывать в словарь, большую часть текста я проглатывал почти без запинок.  
Зимой стало сухо и прохладно. Работы почти не было, и я просто уходил в поле, чтобы побыть в полной тишине. Так было легче всего нащупать себя, ощутить свое место в пространстве, как завещала миссис Резерфорд.  
На самом деле, мир был полон звуков: шелест сухой травы, жужжание редких насекомых, гул проходящей в трех километрах трассы, но без человеческих голосов это была вполне сносная тишина.  
Я сидел прямо на земле и жевал травинку. В голове царило блаженное молчание, и ничто не могло сбить меня с толку.  
Даже шум двигателя где-то справа и хруст песка под шинами.  
Я неторопливо обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кого принесло в самый неподходящий момент, и сначала подумал, что задремал под мерные звуки зимы.  
Он шел ко мне слегка неуверенно, словно пытаясь понять, не обознался ли. В двух шагах он остановился, снял свои модные желтые очки и смахнул со щеки невидимую пылинку.  
— Коломбо? Что за чушь?  
Я встал, щурясь. Заходящее солнце больно ударило по глазам, и я почти ничего не видел, но мне было достаточно звука его голоса.  
— Это твои лентяи-племянники, Хави. Они решили, что слово «колумбиец» слишком длинное.  
— Мои мальчики, — он усмехнулся, — а я подумал, что ты и тут нашел каких-нибудь ублюдков-преступников, как тот одноглазый мужик из сериала. Коп всегда коп.  
— Нет, я теперь тракторист.  
— Это временно, — он, одним широким шагом одолев расстояние между нами, обнял меня, — эй, привет, каброн! Как дела?  
— Теперь отлично, — сказал я, улыбаясь как дурак, и погладил его по спине, — ты отощал, Хавьер, скоро начнешь колоться костями.  
— А ты все такой же... — он ткнулся носом мне в висок и шепнул едва слышно, — Каррильо... сукин сын. Я скучал.  
— Ты надолго? — спросил я осторожно, откровенно говоря, боясь услышать ответ.  
— Нет, я на три дня, — сказал он, взглянув на меня так, что мое едва очухавшееся сердце дало сбой, — но это не важно.  
— Да. Не важно, — я решил, что не позволю разочарованию испортить момент. В конце концов, я научился отлично контролировать собственные эмоции.  
— Я за тобой, каброн.  
— За мной?  
— Да. Ты же не рассчитывал, что всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь рассекать по полям на папином тракторе, и щеголять красной шеей? Все, отпуск кончился, собирай манатки, пора работать.  
— Ты что... пытаешься меня завербовать? — я почувствовал, как огромный тяжелый кусок скалы откололся от моей души и сгинул куда-то в пустоту.  
— Сообразительный латинос, — усмехнулся Пенья.  
— Это твоя личная методика, или все в Управлении такие галантные?  
— Тебе все равно не идет клетчатая рубашка, Каррильо, так что смирись, — он пожал плечами, — поцелуешь меня или так и будем стоять, как два придурка?

12.2018−03.2019


End file.
